¿Como llegue a quererte?, dejame contarte
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Sentimientos que al fin salen a la luz ¿estas borracho?...estoy mas sobrio y seguro que lo que he estado toda mi vida Penúltimo capii !
1. Default Chapter

_Como podría explicarte todo esto que paso, como hacerte entender que simplemente sucedió, como poder decirte todo esto, ni siquiera yo en un comienzo podía creerlo, entonces, como hacértelo explicar, era bastante difícil, aun me cuesta asumirlo a mi, como crees que lo puedas tomar tu, y lo mas triste, es buscar como olvidarte, hay veces en que me reprochaba el por que no lo había hecho antes, es confuso hasta para mi, imaginadlo para ti…mejor voy a contar esto de un principio…_

**-1 día de clases de un tercer año en Howgarts- **

Que emoción, vas a inscribirte?- preguntaba Gabrielle una chica de mediana estatura, ni gorda ni flaca, y con unos ojos verdes muy claritos

No lo se aun…no estoy con muchos ánimos de andar conociendo gente- esta soy yo…Lily Evans, mediana estatura, medio rellenita, pero no una bola de manteca, de un cabello rojo medio largo, me llega hasta los hombros y un par de ojos verdes profundos

Deberías intentarlo, si nada se pierde- ella es Ale, alta, pero no exageradamente, de una tez morena, cabello oscuro y armónico rostro…

Esta bien, denme esa tabla…cuando comienzan?- pregunte no muy convencida aun

Mañana en la tarde, después del horario de clases, en el salo de estudios muggles-contesto Gabi

Ok, bueno, nos espera una mañana digna de reencuentros…- tomando mis cosas y yéndome junto a mis amigas…

_Jamás las expectativas crecieron respecto a lo que pudiera pasar en ese encuentro con chicos de la escuela para conocernos bien, y el colegio había decidido probar con un sistema de computadores y un chat cerrado para Howgarts y así, conocer gente…_

_Lo que yo hice fue poner el panel del sitio un mail con mis datos a ver si alguien se interesaba en conocerme… no puse mucha esperanza, mis amigas se enfatizaron, decidieron echarse un millón de flores…_

**Una semana después…**

Vamos Lily! Revisa el correo…- chillaba emocionada Ale

Ok, espera…- metí mi nombre y contraseña…y…TADA!-

Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje- salía en las casillas, no podía creerlo…

Que esperas para verlo -dijo Gabi

Ok…- así que comence a leerlo

_Lily: _

_Hola. Cómo estas? Yo muy bien._

_Me presento: Me llamo Frank, como ya debes haberlo visto en la casilla, tengo 13 años, mido 1.70, tengo el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos castaño oscuro, o sea café…_

_Me gusta leer, escuchar de vez en cuando música, navegar en la Web muggle, etc._

_Practico Quidditch, pero no soy de la selección de mi casa y también hago natación, aunque también me gusta el tenis de mesa y el ajedrez mágico._

_Mis Hobbies son: (aparte de leer y escuchar música): jugar cartas o leer revistas de deporte o algo que tenga algún sentido._

_Mis ramos favoritos son Astronomía y Transformaciones, los que detesto son pociones y adivinación, no los paso._

_Bueno, espero que te guste mi "carta", aquí van algunas preguntas:_

_-¿Practicas algún deporte?_

_-¿Qué es una televisión? _

_-¿Cuál es el origen de tu nombre, no es tan común.(pero me gusta)_

_-¿Dónde vives?_

_Espero darte lo que mas quieras…Amistad._

_Atte. Frank-_

Nada mal no creen?-pregunte…

Si en realidad creo que este programa que puse Dumbledore esta genial, a mi me llego uno de un chico que se llama Victor y de cariño le dicen Jamoncito…- dijo Gabi

Jajaja debe ser por lo gordo!- dijo Ale- no es broma, si esto es para conocer gente…

Y tu que te ries sola, quien te toco?- pregunte a Ale

Nadie importante…de verdad- respondió ella- voy a la biblioteca

Ok- respondimos nosotras…- te quedas a responder tu mensaje Gabi?

Sip… es lo mejor…quien sabe si nos terminan gustando…?- dijo Gaby…

Que eres soñadora tu mujer…- asi que ahí me quede…le di respuestas breves y con preguntas un poco mas interesantes…le pregunte a que casa pertenecia.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_en realidad cuando lo conocí, sentí algo extraño hacia el…como una necesidad enorme de no querer que se vaya nunca…quería sentir y creer que el siempre estaría conmigo, ni siquiera lo conocía pero había algo de el que me encantaba…es malo hacerse ilusiones…yo las hice…y verá uno que lo sufre…_

Chicas y Chicos…- decía una profesora- el profesor Dumbledore esta muy orgulloso por el éxito que ha tenido el plan de la mensajería…decidió mantenerlo hasta que los alumnos les interese solamente, no es obligación mantenerlo, tan solo es un proyecto de acercamiento, para que conocieran gente de sus propias casas o de otras…esperamos que vivan lindas experiencias…- dijo la profesora McGonagall o La Jefa, como la llamaban- bueno ahora seguiremos con la transformación de un animal en una barra de oro…-

Pstss Lily!- la llamaba su amiga

Y no sabes de que casa es Frank?- decia Ale

No, aun no me responde…recuerda que hoy recien tenemos estudios muggles… aspa que bueno ahí lo sabré…y tu? Que has sabido de tu "jamoncito"?

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- se escucho la risa de Lily y Ale

Señoritas por favor bajen el volumen- las regaño La Jefa

Si profesora- respondi…

Oye Lils, quienes son ellos?- dijo Gabi

No lo se…se que son de Griffindor, pero no he hablado mucho con ellos…- conteste

mmm…bueno…alguien quiere comer algo?- dijo Ale…

esta bien…- cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase, las tres chicas se levantaron, pero antes pasaron cuatro chicos guapos, con aires superiores y les dedicaron a las chicas unas sonrisas amistosas…

y estos que se creen?- dijo Ale

Les digo algo sin que se rian?-dijo Gabi, Ale y yo asentimos- El chico de lentes era amigo mío de la infancia, es que éramos vecinos…

Mira tu…-dijo Ale

Si, pero ahora esta diferente…como cambia la gente en tan poco tiempo…-asi que salimos…

_No quise esa semana revisar mi casilla, mas bien me fui a sentar en los jardines aprovechando aun los vestigios del verano y poco del calor que quedaba, se avecinaban tiempos fríos, momentos de dolor, es como si el corazón me lo gritará y dejaba como rastro un dolor punzante inexplicable…el problema que había tenido con mi amigas parecía solucionado, pero habían cosas que me hacían falta y parece que eso era querer a alguien…veo como cuatro chicos de mis casa pasan y miran a todos lados, si no los confundo, diría que son los mismo que nos sonrieron en la mañana…veo que uno de los más altos anota algo en un papel mientras los demás le van describiendo el lugar…tal vez sea ciego, pero si fuera ciego ya nos habrían dicho, como para ayudarlo en deberes o cualquier cosa… en fin… como es sábado tal vez pueda entrar al laboratorio…iré a ver…_

_oOoO_ _oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoOo_

Bueno, hacía mucho que no sacaba un fic y bueno creo que este es un buen comienzo para uno…esta algo cortito, pero espero que los enganche por que la trama es bonita, asi que por favor dejen un review 

Aqui les va un pequeño adelanto:

_**2° Las Cartas**_

"_quienes son tus amigas?...tengo dos amigos que no quedaron con cupos para esto, son super simpáticos uno es Sirius Black y el otro es James Potter, para que les escriban porfa…"_

"_tu que crees? Yo elijo a James…a ver si todavía se acuerda de mi…"_

"_debo estar tranquila, por que nada pasará cierto?... mira Lily, piensa que ya no estas tan fea como el año pasado y si fuera…"_

Los dejo…

Chau!


	2. 2°Las Cartas

**-2° "Las Cartas"-**

_Debo reconocer que me dirigí un poco emocionada al laboratorio, mis amigas no me estarían husmeando lo que me diría Frank… no lo se, pero para mi el es tan especial que no me gustaría tener que compartirlo con nadie, pero sería imbécil de mi parte hacerme ilusiones con alguien que apenas se que se llama Frank y que le gusta el Quidditch no profesional, que mas puedo pedir?...un momento, dice que tengo un mensaje de Frank!_

_Lily:_

_No entendí muy bien eso de que ibas a la YMCA, me podrías explicar que es eso?_

_Definitivamente el origen de tu nombre me encanta, no se, es como misterioso eso me atrae._

_Yo vivo al norte de Escosia, cerca de un lago, conoces?._

_Bueno, yo soy de Ravenclaw, nunca has pasado por fuera de nuestra sala comun, yo nunca he pasado por la de Griffindor, pero me gustaría, a lo mejor nos podríamos juntar…¿Qué opinas?. Por mi no hay ningun problema, encantado de conocerte, y quien sabe a lo mejor hay algo mas que un simple carteo ah?_

_Estudiaste en el mundo muggle?_

_Lamentablemente no tengo lechuza, pero por el momento podría mandarte una por las del colegio, pero quien necesita una lechuza si nos podemos juntar?_

_Quienes son tus amigas?...tengo dos amigos que no quedaron con cupos para esto, son James Potter y Sirius Black, asi que si tienes alguna amiga que quiera escribirle diles por favor, son super simpaticos._

_Bueno, lamentablemente me tengo que despedir._

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_Frank Marshall_

Bueno, habrá que responder- dije…así que empecé a escribir y escribir, nuca se me había dado con una persona eso de escribirle tanto, es como si el me inspirara… ahora que terminé lo imprimiré por que demás que a Gabi le interesa…

* * *

Gabi?- dije cuando entré a los dormitorios

Si?- dijo ella

Mira lee esto…- una vez que lo termino- tu que crees, yo elijo a James, a ver si todavía se acuerda de mi, mañana te pasaré una carta para el..dado que jamoncito dudo que alguna vez nos conozcamos y si es como lo describe ale, me voy a terminar espantando y pidiéndole a cualquiera de ustedes dos que le digan que me volvi a fracturar una pierna…- rió

Yo creo que si se va a acordar de ti, como sabes si te resulta algo…- dijo Ale

Lo que me parece mas extraño, es que si llevamos tres años aquí, todavía no logramos conocerlos…amigas, ustedes creen que sería una locura si yo me junto con Frank?

No- contesto Connie, esta chica al igual que Gabi y Ale, también es amiga mía, de hecho, ella fue una de las chicas que propuso el nuevo proyecto para el colegio…ella, es una chica que no pasaba el metro 55, era blanquita y un poco pecosa, tenia una sonrisa angelical y una mirada inocente, todas la queriamos mucha, la cuidábamos como si fuera nuestra hija, era como ver a alguien muy propensa a las cosas malas, pero en momentos malos, era ella quien sabía sacarnos adelante, ella, al igual que yo, tambien es hija de muggles, pero sus padres son divorciados, ella vive con su madre en Oxford y disfruta de la música como Soda Stereo y la Janis Joplin.- Pero deberían conocerse un poco mas, onda para que tengan un poco mas de tema, para que no se sienten a mirarse las caras no mas…-tambien rió

Grande Connie, la sabia ha hablado, jejeje- reían las chicas yo entre al baño…

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas:

Y tu Connie, con quien te toco la mensajería?- pregunto Ale

Con Remus Lupin- sonrió Connie- es una gran persona el me ha escuchado mucho…de hecho hoy nos vamos a juntar

Te lo tenía calladito eh?- reía Gabi

* * *

Ahora en el Baño

_definitivamente Frank es importante para mi, o sea, no se, a despertado el lado mio que quiere arreglarse, parecerle bonita, interesante, quiero verme especial…_

_Tan solo en mi reflejo puedo ver a una niña media gordita con unas enormes cejas pobladas, con brakets en los dientes, no muy alta, con el pelo desordenado y una partidura que abría su cabeza en dos mitades iguales a como lo hacian lo libros._

_Si realmente quiero cambiar, hay que empezar…_

Lily!- gritaron sus tres amigas

Que hiciste?-dijo Gabi

Realmente no mucho, me saque un poco las cejas, desenrede mi pelo, cambie mi partidura y me depile las piernas…fue todo- conteste

En realidad mi madre tenía razon- dijo Gabi

Como así?- pregunte

A ti te estan arreglando de apoco- respondió

Como sea, te ves bonita- dijo Connie- hoy me junto con Remus

Que lindo…por lo visto te estas llevando bien…bueno muchachas, voy a dejar la carta de Gabi y aprovecho de dar un paseo…(N/a: por si acaso, esto es un día sábado)

* * *

**Día Jueves **

Por que no me acompañas?- pregunte

Pero es que y si no lo conoces?-me dijo Gabi

Le dije que estaría afuera con una mochila azul, ves?- dije mostrando mi bolso- debo estar tranquila, por que no pasará nada cierto?

Mira Lily, por lo menos no estas tan fea como el año pasado y si fuera el , como te dijo que lo reconocerías, mira sea como sea me siento ridícula parada aquí afuera sin conocer a nadie, mira son las 2 de la tarde y aun no pasa nada!- dijo Gabi

Ten paciencia, si ya debe estar por llegar...-dije yo un poco esperanzada

Tres horas después…

Lo siento Lils, pero es mejor irnos ya han pasado tres horas y nada- dijo Gabi algo aburrida

Si, tienes razon, mejor vamos…- me levante y tome mi bolso y sin querer pase a llevar a un chico de Raven- disculpa.

* * *

No lo se…y te imaginas si con quien chocaste fuera el?- Gabi dijo

Gabi, eres mas soñadora que yo, por favor…por lo menos me habría preguntado no se, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que era yo- dije un poco decepcionada

Pero nada es imposible o no amiga?- dijo Gabi

Ya no quiero creer nada…me quede con un paquete de ilusiones en las manos y no se que hacer con ellos…mejor voy a dar vueltas por el castillo- dije yo

* * *

Es un poco tonto pensar que me gusta…por favor, si lo conozco apenas por dos mensajes, pero es verdad, me atrae, me alegra cuando recibo un mensaje de el…pero me gustaría tenerlo cerca, hablarle y contarle que a mi tambien me gustan las mismas cosas que el…pero no se…es bastante ridículo andar profesando algo por alguien que no cosco…pero es que es tan tierno…-decía pensando en voz alta- y si estuviera escuchándome, me creería loca…

No te creo loca- dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaño claritos y ojos color pardo…

Tu!…tu quien eres- pregunte asustada y nerviosa por todo lo que acaba de decir, pero es que Lily Evans quien demonios te manda a pensar en voz alta…

Soy Remus Lupin- dijo el aludido

(suspiro de alivio) ahhh, como estas, soy Lily Evans- dije

Bien Lily, estoy bien…eres de Griffindor también?- pregunto

Si, y a pesar de los tres años que llevo pocas veces te he visto- le comente

Al parecer esta generación salió un poco mas separada-rió

Por lo visto…por alguna casualidad de la vida…tu no eres el carteo de Connie?- pregunte

Si, si soy yo, de hecho hace poco la conocí, es una muy linda persona, ella me agrada tanto como a ti te agrada Frank Marshall- dijo un poco bromista

Tu como sabes eso!- reconosco haberme histerisado "solo un poco"

Por que soy amigo de el… no tanto como James o Sirius, pero somos buenos amigos…-finalmente me dijo

Me escuchaste hablando de el?- inquirí

No…de hecho recien llegue- dijo

Bueno Remus, un gusto conocerte y ya sabes si Connie es tu amiga cuenta conmigo, Adios!-y me fui…

_Me cuesta un poco pensar de que conocí a alguien tan cercano a el, bueno se ve que es un gran chico, una linda persona, Connie tiene k estar orgullosa de eso. Por otra parte aun me complica su poco el cuento con Frank, como que todo se me esta empezando a confundir…ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor le puedo pedir a James Potter que me ayude a conocer a Frank…bueno, tendría que hacerlo por intermedio de Gabi…por ahora será mejor que vaya a estudiar…_

_OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo Oo_

Que les pareció?

A mi no me gusto mucho, pero se empiezan a explicar mas cosas y se dieron a conocer dos personajes, Connie y Remus…como aclaración, Connie y Lily en este momento de la historia no son unas amigas muy unidas que digamos, pero se quieren mucho…son como conocidas aun… y Remus…. Bueno es una gran persona a lo mejor en el futuro pasa algo entre ellos…ejejeje

Bueno queria darle las gracias a JOSESITA por haberme puesto un review, toa linda ella ejejeje por alguna casualidad tu no escribes el FIC amarte me hace daño,

Bueno eso es todo por hoy y quizá hasta después de semana santa…aunque puede que suba un chap en la semana depende como este de tiempo, ya saben que el colegio estresa a cualquiera.

Adelantos:

"_A esto le llama pequeño, esto es un verdadero testamento de preguntas, mejor me pongo a responderlas"_

"_En realidad hacia tiempo que yo lo conocía, pero no tenía idea de que iba en Howgarts y menos en mi casa…dijo que en su próxima carta me haría un poema"_

_ArabellaFiggBlack_


	3. 3°Aprendiendo A Reconocer

**3°- Aprendiendo a Reconocer, No es Tan Dificil**

_Es realmente dificil llegar a querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo…hasta mis mismas amigas me lo han dicho, pero no hayo forma de sacarmelo de la cabeza…_

Y que les a parecido el proyecto?-pregunto el profesor Thomson

Bueno…hemos logrado conocer gente muy buena onda- dijo Alisa una chica tambien de tercero…

Bueno, que esperan, revisen sus casillas!-dijo emocionado el profesor

* * *

Lily que estas esperando?- dijo Gabi…

No lo se- dije mirando la nada- de verdad me interesaria conocer a este chico

Es cierto…andas un poco distraída…pero no debes hacerte tantas ilusiones…puedes terminar mal- opino ale…

Es cierto, espera…me llego su carta!- dije emocionada

_Lily:_

_Hola como estas, yo muy bien y espero que tu también estés bien. Con respecto a las preguntas:_

_En musica me gusta de todo un poco, y mis artistas favoritos son: Los Soda Stereo Y GIT, etc._

_Lamentablemente no tengo computadora en mi casa, o sea una vez tuvimos pero no sabiamos ocuparla, asi que decidimos regalarla._

_No me importan las apariencias fisicas, me importa mas el lado humano de la persona, su mentalidad, inteligencia, etc._

_No soy ni tierno, ni enojon, soy normal, o sea, cuando hay que ser tierno lo soy y cuando hay que ser serio, tambien lo soy y tu?_

_No tengo feletono, te agradesco de darme el tuyo a lo mejor te llamo, si es que aprendo a usar los feletonos, y si aprendo me dices cuando te puedo ubicar._

_Con respecto a mis amigos, Sirius decidió cartearse con otra niña y James con Gabi como ya debes saberlo. _

_Y cuando sería la fecha del encuentro de nosotros, podría ser en el gran comedor o en las orillas del lago o donde **tu **quieras._

_A continuación va mi "pequeño" interrogatorio:_

_¿ Te importa mucho la apariencia?_

_¿Cuándo viniste a mi sala comun?_

_¿A quien te recuerda mi nombre?_

_¿Has hecho nuevas canciones? Si has hecho¿algun día las podré escuchar?_

_¿Cómo te va en los estudios?_

_¿Cuál es tu ramo favorito?_

_¿Cuál es el que menos te gusta?_

_¿Eres tierna?_

_¿Por qué no vienes denuevo a la salida de mi sala comun?( podría ser el lunes, martes y jueves)_

_¿Dónde vives exactamente?_

_¿A que hora te levantas?_

_¿Eres Golosa?_

_Esperando tu respuesta, _

_Frank_

_PD: responde luego_

Y a esto le llama pequeño?- dije sorprendida- a mi me parece un testamento de preguntas, mejor me pongo a responderlas…

Este niño, poco le falto y te pregunta que color de brasier llevas puesto- rio Gabi

No se, pero parece que el y yo tenemos un concepto distinto de "pequeño"- dije bromeando.

Y tu coni, no le escribes a Remus?- pregunto Ale

No, lo que pasa es que nos juntamos todas las semanas, es poco lo que nos escribimos, nos gusta mas vernos y hablar- dijo con una sonrisa

En realidad hacia tiempo que yo lo conocía, pero no tenía idea de que iba en Howgarts y menos en mi casa…dijo que en su próxima carta me haría un poema- dijo Gabi

Que lindo…como sabes si pasa algo?- dije yo

Jajaja si claro…es que igual, habría que ver como esta ahora, pero dice cosas lindas y me dijo que te podía ayudar a conocer a Frank- dijo Gabi

Tu crees, que tierno, bueno habrá que agradecerle- conteste

En realidad, Remus, James y sus amigos lo único que quieren es que te juntes con el, por que dicen que Frank esta como super ilusionado con conocerte y bueno…esta interesado en ti- dijo Connie

Si claro…en tres cartas- conteste pesimista

Pero reconocelo que a ti tambien te interesa…-inquirió Ale

Saben, mejor vamos a sacar el libro y pongámonos a estudiar- cambiando abruptamente el tema

* * *

_Ya no aguantaba mas lo aburrida que estaba en clases, el maestro de historia hablaba y hablaba. Apoyaba la cabeza en las manos, me acostaba en la mesa, y no había caso, inevitablemente sus ojos se cerraban._

_La última carta aún le daba vueltas, y el se veía tan interesado en conocer de mi, me entusiasma._

Quiero dormir- comente, miré hacia mi lado y ale juega interesada con sus manos, mientras que Connie y Gabi se reían de alguna cosa sin sentido- Se me cierran los ojos

( con un bostezo de respuesta)a mi también- dijo ale- y le pudiste responder las preguntas a Frankie?

No se llama Frankie- conteste

Y ahora lo defiendes, jajajaja si reconoce que te igual te gusta!- dijo Gabi

Me gusta- le respondí

Ah si?- Remus salió detrás de Connie

¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí¿Por qué tu siempre apareces cuando menos se te llama?- le inquirí

Tan solo vine a saludar a Connie- dijo- Connie no juntamos hoy en el lago?

Bueno- contesto

Ok adios!- y antes de irse, se paró, y giró- Lily, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Mas te vale!- y seguí con mi vida

* * *

Y al final, te mando el poema?- le pregunte a Gabi

Si, escribe tan bonito, es como super poético, romántico…-(suspiro de Gabi)- el guaguo es todo tierno y dice que aún se acuerda de mi

Parece que aquí se vienen tres parejas…-dijo ale

�¿3!- gritamos Gabi, Connie y yo

Si, Connie y Remus- la aludida enrojeció- Gabi y James- esta solo se limito a sonreir- Y tu con Frankie ¿ven?

No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo Ale, una no sabe las cosas que puedan suceder

No seas pesimista amiga, el te quiere y tu le quieres, mas fácil que sumas 2+2- se defendió ale

Gracias amiga- y la abrace.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Esa conversacion con Ale me hizo notar que tenia razon, estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, no me estaba dando una oportunidad para creer…encontre el radio que me dio mi mamá…y mi casete de Soda Stereo…

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos  
Y que tu blusa adora sentimientos, que respriras  
Tenéis que comprender, que no puse tus miedos  
Donde estan guardados  
Y que no podre quitartelos  
Si al hacerlo me desgarras  
No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente _

Te comportas de acuerdo  
Con lo que te dicta, cad momento  
Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
Es mas bien algo enfermo  
No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente

No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Suavemente, suavemente, suavemente

Me encanta esa canción…es como que me hablara y me dijera.. tu vas a protagonizar esto…es como sentarme a ver que soy yo la que tiene las llaves para abrir la puerta a mi corazón…y en realidad quiero darle la oportunidad a Frank, quiero quererlo mas de que lo quiero ahora…pero me asusta…nunca he tenido un novio…nunca he dado un beso…pero a veces hay que correr los riesgos…..

* * *

_Que les parecio?_

_Bueno ahora es un poquito mas largo y para las o los que le gusta soda, va este chap…_

_Bueno queria darle las gracias a la gente que me a dejado reviews, son un amor…los kero montones…_

_Queria perdirles perdon por no haber actualizado…pero es que el colegio me esta absorbiendo peor k una esponja…_

_Adelantos:_

_Estamos ando…-_

_El me gusta y no se como decirle-_

_Me da un poco de pena ver como todas ustedes estan tan felices de tener a alguien y yo sintiendome sola-_

_En realidad, para mi es un honor saber que tu me quieres…eres como un sueño_

_Ya basta…eso es todo por hoy…asi que dejen reviews…espero que les guste…va con todo mi amor para ustes_

_Arabella figg. Black_


	4. Ilusiones I

Siiiiiiiiii, volvi… no son alucinaciones, es verdad, estoy de vuelta…siento mucho no haber podido el chap antes para la gente que lee el fic, por que en realidad con los adelantos las he dejado un poco colgaditas P. Bueno, aquí va para quitar la incertidumbre.

* * *

**4° Ilusiones I**

Una chica de alrededor de los trece años de edad corría emocionada en dirección a su sala común, hablamos de Gabi….feliz, igual era eso lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero no se sentía tremendamente feliz, si no, que simplemente estaba alegre.

Pronunció su contraseña, y entro, todo estaba como pensó que lo iba a encontrar, a Lily con su walkman, leyendo y pensando en la respuesta para Frank, Connie estaba hablando con Remus acerca de los estudios muggles y Ale, ella estaba ayudando a Lily…todas la miraron cuando entro, así que se dirigió a su habitación inmediatamente, al rato llegaron sus amigas y Lily dejo caer la pregunta del millon:

Y que paso?- dijo

Nos vamos a ver mañana…igual es lindo, tierno, pero no estoy tan segura de querer andar con el- respondió Gabi

mmm… eso lo tienes que pensar bien, por que aunque Potter no esta muy enganchado que digamos, te tiene cariño y eso también cuenta- dijo Lily

Si, eso nadie te lo discute- miro hacia Connie-¿Por qué no me acompañas mañana, puedes ir con Remus.

No es mala idea, yo le digo…-contesto esta y bajo a hablar con Remus.

Y, como les fue?- dijo Ale impaciente

Estamos andando- sentencio Gabi

Y por que tan hostigada?- dijo Lily

Por que no es lo que ella quería-le contesto Connie

Y por que estas tan segura?- pregunto Ale

No lo se….digamos que ya no es mi tipo…simplemente-

Y que planeas hacer?- dijo Lily

No lo se…supongo que huir mientras pueda, y ver como me las arreglo para terminar con el- dijo esta.

Mmm…-penso Ale- Y tu Lils, como te va con Frank?

No me ha respondido…pero por lo menos me quedo bonita la carta- dijo sonriendo

Es tan lindo verte alegre, entusiasmada por algo- dijo Connie

Lo necesitabas…con tantas penas este año, como que Frank es tu única alegría, así que tienes que ponerle empeño a esto…aparte, se nota que esta coladito por ti!- dijo entre risas pícaras Gabi

Pero es que…no! Como se te ocurre, Frank y yo somos buenos amigos. Amigos, nada mas y bueno si me disculpan debo ir a la biblioteca- dijo Lily parandose y se fue.

A nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad- dijo Gabi, y todas rieron

* * *

Dos semanas después…

Ok…a ver…listop… me respondió!- decía Lily feliz de recibir mensaje, como acto reflejo sus amigas se pegaron al computador para poder leer lo que había llegado, que era muy pequeño.

_Lily:_

_Puede que hoy recibas una sorpresa en la hora de almuerzo._

_Que estes bien._

_Frank._

Sorpresa?-dijo Lily

Asi mismito lo leí yo…-decía Gabi

Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando y vamos a comer!- gritaba Connie

Que a ti te guste comer no significa que a mi si- dijo Ale, para molestar a Connie.

Fea cochina- le dijo esta y salieron corriendo

Gente feliz-decía Lily entre risas, y entraron en el comedor, buscaron su sitio, y se sentaron a comer, estaba muy nerviosa, cuando de repente viene una lechuza y le deja un gordo rollo de pergamino en su mesa, Le entrego un poco de comida como premio, y vio lo que traía. Con cuidado rompió el sello y se dispuso a leer.

_Lily:_

_Hola como estas? Yo aquí muy bien, pensando en ti, que bueno que te haya gustado mi carta anterior, ya que la escribí con mucha dedicación, al igual que esta otra._

_Al contrario de lo que tu dices de conocernos, yo si puedo a la salida de las clases, y lo que paso ese día que viniste a mi sala común, yo tengo un grupo de estudios hasta las 7.30 y tu grupo termina a las 7.00, segundo, ese día tenía prueba formativa(N/A: invento sacado mis pruebas de ed. Fisica), o que te parece si nos juntamos antes de que entres a clases o en alguna salida a Hogsmade, podemos tomar algo en las tres escobas y después te puedo ir a dejar a tu sala común._

_Con respecto a lo de tu "ternura", se nota que eres tierna, tu forma de escribir es impresionante, el año pasado carteamos con un segundo año de Durmstrang, no sabían escribir, lo único que escribían era sobre el pololeo, por eso yo no me seguí carteando, ahora que carteo contigo todo es mejor, la comunicación, la amistad, etc. Si tengo que ser yo quien descubra tu "ternura", ten por seguro que la descubriré y me gustará._

_Pienso que no debe haber sido una hazaña invitarme a tomar algo, no para ti, debes tener varios pretendientes o amigos ¿o no, pero en fin, para mi si eres una hazaña, ya que una chica como tu me invite a tomar algo es un verdadero sueño._

_Respecto a lo del colegio, a mi también me va bien, o por lo menos el año pasado me iba bien, espero que este año me siga yendo igual.Tuve promedio 9.5, pero no soy un raton de biblioteca ni nada menos, pero hay ramos que me gustan y si tienes problemas en transformaciones, yo te puedo ayudar._

_Te gustan las flores? Los dulces y los chocolates?_

_Si tu quieres puedes mandarme besos, abrazos, asi tus amigas no te molestan, una pregunta, la Gabi conoció a James?_

_Que tal si en vez de una foto nos conocemos, eso es mejor o no, te encuentro tierna y buena, pero pienso que detrás de la esa ternura se esconde alguien salvaje, y dentro de lo buena, alguien mala en el buen sentido de la palabra, o no?_

_Te gustan mucho las margaritas? Yo preferiría que en vez de es, yo podría llevar un trozo de pergamino, por que me vería un poco ridiculo con una flor._

_Bueno…ahora te voy a confesar algo, pase todo el fin de semana pensando en ti, tu carta estaba espectacular._

_Se despide Frank_

_PD: responde pronto_

_PD2: ojala te guste la carta _

Bueno, si de respuestas definitivas hay que darle…-dijo Gabi

Esta pasa too el día pensando en el- concluyo Ale

Ja, ja, ja- las miré inquisidoramente…- bueno si, y que tanto si paso todo el día pensando en el…necesito algo estable en mi vida!- dije

Cariño, tienes 13 años, no puedes pedir algo estable, trata de no ilusionarte tanto…por favor…que tu mejor que nadie sabes que los porrasos son bien fuertes- dijo Gabi muy seria.

Mira, soy yo la que quiere ilusionarse, nadie me ha obligado, soy yo la que quiero creer que Frank me va a entregar todo lo que necesito…eso quiero creer- dije mientras una lágrima caía, y comencé a responderle

Últimamente andas media sentimental pelirroja- dijo Ale

Es que el me inspira, aparte que gesto mas bonito que una carta escrita por el…no crees?- le pregunte

A todas nos gusta que nos mimen, no crees, aparte, escribe cosas bonitas, tiene buena letra para ser hombre, mas encima te adora, no le importan tus defectos nada, solo le importa compartir un poquito de el contigo- me dijo ale sonriendo

Si, lo mejor es que me quiere con mis defectos- dije un poco esperanzada, cuando Gabi me saco de mis pensamientos

No compres tan barato Lil, no compres tan barato, solo mírate, y no es en mala, pero cuando lo conozcas, dale una sorpresa, saca a la Lily salvaje que llevas dentro- me acoto…

Mmm-es cierto, no soy la octava maravilla mundial, soy media gordita, uso frenos, a veces me pongo lentes, tengo un poco de espinillas, a veces me gustaría poder tener un poco de belleza, como la de Connie, a ella le llueven pretendientes, es el prototipo de niña, media inteligente, bonita y a veces media tontita, pero creo que el único que la quiere tal cual es, es Remus, ahh ese la adora…y estoy feliz por ella, pero respecto a lo mío, Frank antes de llegar va a dar un brinco de horror y se va a ir…es lo que siempre pasa- habrá que sorprenderlo entonces, para la proxima salida a Hogsmade, tenemos una operación "arreglemos lo inarreglable"- dije riendo…

No seas exagerona- dijo Connie

* * *

Bueno, luego de todo este episodio han pasado ya sus dos semanitas, Lil, anda mas que entusiasmada con la idea de que Frank la adora, por otra parte Gabi no sabe que hacer para poder quitarse a James de encima, que no dejaba de acosarla, pero no en mala onda, si no que a ella ya no le gustaba los hombres tipo James( . tonta ella, no sabe lo que se pierde), Connie y Remus puede que pase algo con ellos, aun me lo estoy pensando, aunque en las personas que me base para hacer este Fic, si paso algo…ya mejor no doy mas detalles y me salto al fic.

* * *

Gabi corrió como pudo y encontró a quien buscaba.

Lil!- dijo esta

Que sucede, vienes con mucha plata- dije riendo

Es Frank-respondió jadeando aun

Entonces, que pasa?- me preocupe un poco-

Estas sentada?- me pregunto y yo me sente…que podía ser tan grave?- bueno pues, el ya no tiene tus cartas

QUE!-pegue un grito.

Lo que oiste, no las tiene- dijo Gabi

No, no, eso no puede ser por que Frank me dijo que yo era su sueño, no las podría haber votado asi como asi- dije yo hablando sola, cuando mire a Gabi- y tu como lo sabes?

Me contó Petegrew, este chico medio bajito y gordito que es amigo de Frank también, me dijo que el n tenía tus cartas y que no quiere saber nada de ti- finalizo Gabi que fue igual que un balde de agua fría para mi

Esto no puede ser posible-pero antes de huir Ale me tomo del brazo y me quedo mirando.

Tu sabes como es de cotilla Gabi, ademas debes saber bien el motivo, no por que no tenga tus cartas significa que no quiere nada contigo, aparte se le puede haber derramado jugo, las perdió, se fueron en su ropa sucia, que se yo, no seas pesimista Lil.

Pero es que no has oído, el quiere olvidarse de mi, no quiere nada conmigo- la mire mientras corrían un par de lágrimas en mi rostro y salí corriendo de ahí, necesitaba estar sola…

(una vez que Lily se fue…)

OoOoO

Ves lo que has conseguido Gabrielle?-dijo Ale muy enojada

Pero que querias que hiciera, se estaba ilusionando mucho y Petegrew me llego con esa, mira Ale, Lily tambien es mi amiga, pero no quiero que se siga engañando con Ese tal Marshall…-

Como tu lo hiciste con Potter?-la miró inquisidora

Nunca me gusto lo sufiente- respondió ella

Escuchame bien Gabi, Lil esta sensible, esta mal, lo que le hicimos por TU culpa el año pasado no se lo merece nadie, NADIE, y menos en el poco tiempo que ha pasado, no tienes derecho a seguirle tirando mierda a la vida de Lily, suficiente tuvo con nosotras, sus padres, déjala que crea, déjala ser feliz alguna vez!- grito Ale mientras salía hecha una furia de la sala común.

* * *

_Ya ahora si que si, no hay mas capi. Se que me he demorado una chorrada de tiempo en escribirlo pero tengo mis motivos: _

_No tenía tiempo, entre los exámenes parciales de la escuela, una amigdalitis, después otra semana llena de pruebas, entre medio agreguenle que queria puro dormir, y no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos y ahora que otra vez toy enferma con una gastritis nerviosa, me decidi a terminar el capi. Así que espero sea de sus agrados y me dejen un review._

_También quería hacerles otra aclaración, todos estos chaps. Que son cartas entre Lily y Frank son un prefacio a toda la historia, era como un prologo, por que si no los ponía, no iban a entender mucho…así que el próximo capi es la carta mas importante…asi que déjenme hartos reviews y ahí me aprovechan de decir si quereís o no que Connie y Remus tengan algo…_

_Eso gracias por haberse pasado por aquí…pero dejadme un review por lo menos de esos "yo estuve aki" jajaja, ya no doy mas lata…un beso que esten bien._

_Arabella Figg Black_

_PS: se me olvidaba darles los ADELANTOS..._

"_contestando tu pregunta de que si eres importante tu para mi, claro, te voy a confesar algo..."_

_"esto se acaba, no lo aguanto mas!"_

_"parece que me esta gustando mas de la cuenta y, no lo puedo evitar"_

_"asi que tiene novio señorita Evans?- fulminé con la mirada a mis amigas- No señora, no tengo novio"_

_Ya nada mas por hoy, que he dado mucho...adios!_


	5. ilusiones II

**5° **Ilusiones** II**

Es que esto realmente tenia que ser otra de las bromas de su amiga Gabi, es que todo lo que le pasaba…solo podia imaginar que Frank era lo unico estable y seguro…no podia hacer nada…solo quería seguir creyendo que nada de eso habia pasado.

* * *

Bueno clase…ahora les digo que este proyecto de ir conectandose entre ustedes en Howgarts, ha salido mejor de lo que lo esperabamos…asi que ya tenemos que lamentablemente tenemos que darle un fin…asi que lo mas probable que después de estas cartas no reciban mas que el correo normal- dijo el profesor, y procedio a entregar las cartas…nada para Lil.

Entonces es cierto- dije mirando a Ale

Puede ser que se haya demorado en responder, por favor no dejes creer lo que dice Gabi…- respondio Ale

Es que quiera o no…es cierto…- me levante y me fui…

Esta no la ganas tan fácil Gabrielle.

* * *

LILY! LILY!- corría Connie…

Que pasa?- respondi

Te llego esto…-me estiro su mano y vi que habia una carta.

Y de donde salio "eso"- pregunte

No lo se…hace poco llego una lechuza al cuarto y estaba en tu cama, la carta esta dirigida a ti….es de Frank- finalizo

Pues no la quiero leer- le dije y cuando me estaba dando media vuelta alcanzo a oir.

Pero si ella no la quiere leer, yo si…a ver…prestamela para acá Connie- dijo Gabi mientras trataba de quitar la carta

Nunca te enseñaron que ver la correspondencia agena es delito?- le inquirí- Connie, dame mi carta porfavor- le dije mientras la guardaba en mi bolsillo

Pero si tu no la quieres!- reclamó Gabi

Ni tu- y me fui.

OoOoOoO

Comprenderán alumnos que esos son los usos medicinales de la mente con el cedron…mas un toque de patas de rana( hechizos de ultimo momento p)…- decia la profesora

Estas bien?- dijo Connie

Es que no entiendo por que Gabi reacciona asi…- pregunte. Mientras recordaba lo que tenia en el bolsillo y lo vi…

_Lily:_

_Hola, como estas, yo muy bien, te voy a aclarar algo, con respecto a lo de las cartas, es verdad que no las tengo, no fue por que no quiera seguir contigo, si no por que las tuve que botar, estas todas manchadas potque se me renventó un jugo y se me mojaron, fue por eso que las tuve que botar._

_¿Quién te dijo que yo no quería seguir carteando¿Acaso crees que no me gusta cartear, disculpa si fui ofensivo, pero es que no puedo creer que Peter, haya inventado eso, estas segura, bueno dejemos atrás ese mal rato y sigamos hablando de "Nosotros"_…

Lil?- me llama Connie

Si?-

Vamos a las cocinas…vienes?- dijo ella

Sii, creo que me caería bien un poco de helado- respondí, guarde mi carta, y baje a las cocinas, los elfos me trajeron una copa gigante de helado de cholote(N/A: me gustaría ser Lily en ese instante :P), es sagrado, nunca doy ni de prueba de mi helado de chocolate.

_Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta de que si eres importante para mi, claro, te voy a confesar algo-a Lil se le apretó el estómago-al principio del carteo, yo solo quería conocer a alguien, pero contigo, todo es diferente, en realidad me estas gustando, perdona por decirtelo en una carta, pero es verdad, pienso en ti todos los dias, veo mi lechuza a ver si me mandaste algo, pero siempre la veo y no tiene nada, y tu última carta…la he leído mas de 7 veces, cada vez que lo hago, me gustas mas, o sea, esta mas que claro que eres importante para mi._

_Con lo que tu eres un sueño, claro que si, para mi, tu eres perfecta._

_En realidad el honor es mio, tenerte en mis sueños es solo un cumplido._

_Yo quería saber si yo soy especial para ti?_

_Te perdono lo de las cartas, y espero que tu tambien me perdones a mi, _

_Pensando en ti…Frank_

_PS: gracias por todos los besos y abrazos, algun dia, los cobraré._

OO- cara de Lily, todas sus amigas la miraban- ME QUIERE! ME QUIERE, fea y todo, pero…ME QUIERE!- de repente mire para el lado y vi a Connie- te quieres terminar de comer mi helado?- y Sali corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Bueno- dijo la maestra de estudios muggles- abran su libro en la pagina 67 y desarrollen la actividad 2-

Que lata son estos cuestionarios…"como soy?", "estoy enamorada?", "como soy con los demas?", son una mierda- dijo Gabi

Lo se… pero hay que hacerlo- al cabo de un rato la profesora comenzo a corregir en voz alta el ejercicio hasta que dijo:

Señorita Evans…-

Si profesora?- dije

La pregunta numero 5¿Qué piensa del amor?

Bueno, considero que es algo muy subjetivo, pero mas que nada la palabra amor, es entrega, es emitir y recibir cariño puro, es confirmarse con una mirada y quererlo todo, es escuchar y sentir, es saber comprender, es saber corregir, es pasion, es juego, es saber cuando decir basta y respetarse…eso opino del amor- finalice

Esta usted enamorada?- dijo riendo la profesora

Por que lo pregunta?- dije

Por la manera en que lo describe

Es que como ahora tiene novio- dijo Connie riendo

Asi que tiene novio señorita Evans?- dijo la profe

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaban Ale, Gabi y Connie

No profesora- respondi fulminando con la mirada a mis amigas

* * *

Lil?- dijo Gabi

Si? – conteste mientras estaba respondiendo a Frank

Te gustaría conocer a Frank?- pregunto

Siii, claro que si…-le dije

Es que yo se, como, cuando y donde lo puedes encontrar- dijo Gabi…

Genial- finalice

* * *

Una semana después…

Estas segura que es ahí?- le pregunte

Si- respondio ella.

Ten cuidado y suerte- dijo Ale

Solo pasalo bien y se tu misma- dijo Connie

Ok, gracias, las quiero- y las abrace y Sali por el retrato de la señora gorda dirigendome al pasillo que Gabi me habia indicado, me dijo que iba a ser la primera persona que pasaba entre las 5 y las 5.30 por que era el horario en que volvia de la biblioteca, y asi fue cuando vi que venia un chico ni muy guapo, ni muy feo, algo alto, de contextura normal. Respondi profundamente, y una frase se me vino a la cabeza en ese instante-_No le gustan las sorpresas, asi que ve tu si lo haces o no_- gabi podia tener algo de razon, pero el que no se arriesga, no cruza el rio.

Hola!- dije parandome frente al chico…- soy Lily, tu carteo- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa posible, llena de frenillos-

Disculpa?-dijo el

Tu eres Frank Marshall?- le pregunte

Si, soy yo-respondio

Bueno, pues yo soy Lily, la chica con la que carteas…-dije poniendome un poco nerviosa

En serio…mira como me dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo el

Lily Evans- respondi, lógicamente algo andaba mal

Evans, yo no me estoy carteando y de hecho ni siquiera conosco tu no nombre, permiso- y se fue

Y decias quererme, decirme que era especial para ti-era en vano, estaba sola, el solo habia huido-…- lo único que fui capas de hacer, fue salir corriendo a mi habitación, tire todas las cosas que encontraba, me tire en mi cama, y solo lloré…

* * *

no debiste decírselo, sabias bien que lo iría a buscar- dijo Ale

bueno, ya se desilusionó, no podía seguir engañandose-dijo Gabi

* * *

Un mes después…

Lily, ya quitate esas gafas…ha pasado un mes…debes superarlo, si era un mino no mas- dijo Gabi

Tu menos que nadie, me digas que tengo que hacer o no…que no se me olvida tu reaccion- dije un poco molesta….

FLASHBACK

que le habrá pasado?- dijo Connie

Parece que es la guerra mundial allá arriba- dijo Gabi

Será mejor que vayamos a ver-dijo Ale

En el minuto que entraron a su cuarto, vieron todo tirado y a Lily llorando a mas no poder en su cama…

Lil?- dijo Connie

Que paso? Como te fue?- dijo preocupada Ale

Cual es tu nombre, Oh Evans, si yo nunca he carteado, no te conosco!-repetía esas palabras con tanta pena, con tanta decepción.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que el jajajajajja ha dicho jajajaja eSo?- dijo Gabi

Si- respondi

Que gracioso!-dijo Gabi

Ya me hubiese gustado que tu hubieses estado en mi lugar, que vivas el dolor que yo vivo-dije con mucho odio

Mira…no creo que sufra eso…a Potter ciertamente…NO LO SOPORTO, es un pobre imbecil- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

No te culpo- dijo Connie- a mi con Remus me pasan cosas similares, parece que me esta gustando mas de la cuenta y no lo puedo evitar- dijo sonrojandose

Mi niña- le dije- no te engañes…los hombres son todos iguales de CABRONES!- dije llorando…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

En otro lugar de Howgarts…

No tendrías porque haberle hecho eso- dijo un chico alto, con un pelo desordenado de unos trece año mas o menos

Mira James, yo se lo que hago- contesto Frank

No, no lo sabes, y has jugado con Evans, has jugado tan solo por el temor que le tienes a las mujeres, deberias haberle dado una oportunidad, tu no sabes como lo esta pasando ella en estos momentos- dijo James un poco furioso

Acaso te gusta MI carteo?- dijo Frank

No, pero eso no significa que no la defienda de un monstruo como tu-dijo James dejando solo a Frank

* * *

_Siiiiiii!_

_Al fin logré terminar este chap. A duras penas…pero bueno asi es la vida…triste desenlace, pero tenía que suceder, bueno respecto al fic, esta es la última carta que Lily recibe de Frank, ahora solo va a saber de el atravez de sus amigas, como Connie, Remus, etc._

_Se que ya querrán golpearme y decirme, donde $$& entra James en la historia?...como lo dijo Posesita…pero esta por entrar como amigo de Lily… y de ahí sacarle provecho a la relacion…_

_Tambien ahora en adelante, vais a saber mas cosas acerca de los personajes, sobretodo de las chicas, también existirá un diario de vida, que puedo provocar un par de desordenes en la historia, no por sus poderes, si no por lo que dice, lo otro que ahora se nos viene una etapa media fuertona, que es el titulo del proximo capitulo."La depresión de Lily y el comienzo de nuevas amistades"_

_ADELANTOS:_

"_Y donde quedo ahora, Esa hermosa ilusión, de regalarte a vos, lo mejor de mi amor… CABRON!-"_

"_no se como pude creerle…pero por mas que intento, no puedo olvidarle"_

"_tu me gustas, pero eres mi amigo, nada mas…_

_tu tambien me gustas…"_

"_creo que el no esta nada de mal…"_

"_Oye Potter, a ti se te dan los consejos amorosos?"_

_YAAAAAAAAA, no mas adelantos y siento la demora, pero sigo en mi ciclo de pruebas y para recacho caí en cama con una gripe horrible…de hecho hice hasta convenio con la fabrica de pañuelitos desechables p.ASi que apenas tenga la inspiración necesaria, la salud y el tiempo, subiré el otro chap…_

_Yap, se me cuidan y le dan al botoncito de GO, en el review…Chauu!_

_OoOoOoOo_

_REVIEWS:_

_**Trini:** gracias por tu "yo estuve aquí", de verdad que estoy muy contenta de que te haya interesado mi fic, Hasta yo me enoje con Frank con lo de las cartas, pero era algo que tenia que pasar , por si queremos que Lily y James acaben juntitos…ya verás, espero que esta vez tambien te guste el capitulo ya que esta medio cortado, pero es para explicar un poco las cosas, pero ojalá que te guste._

_Aun no me muero, y por suerte ya pase lo peor con la gastritis, gracias, cuidate mucho tu tambien._

_**Josesita:** se que es un poco confuso, pero después de este capitulo ya se termina un poco lo que hay entre Lily y Frank, como que todos estas cartas y cosas raras son para ir explicando la trama de mas adelante, ya te vas a dar cuenta…y se encontrabas raro a Frank en el capitulo anterior…en este…dan ganas de matarlo…ya niña, cuidate mucho!_

_**Nikar:** gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este chap. Sea de tu agrado, cuidate mcuho chau!_

_Ya ahora si que me voy, denle a Go no mas p_


	6. Como Cuesta Salir Adelante

**4° Como Cuesta Salir Adelante**

15/ noviembre

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Es que no me cabe en la cabeza todo esto, es que yo lo adoro… no puedo creer que sea tan ilusa de llegar a enamorarme de alguien por cartas…como pude caer en un simple juego…en un juego de seduccion, en un juego de magia…simplemente no puedo creer que sea tan ilusa._

_Ya ha pasado casi un mes y medio y nada. No pasa nada ese es el mas grande problema, lo otro que no me lo puedo meter en cabeza es por que Gabi, que es mi mejor amiga se rió tanto de todo eso…acaso sabría ella de algo, a veces pienso que ella si lo hizo con otras intenciones, y que solo se lo pidió a James para ver como reaccionaba y como James solo quiso complacerla…no lo se, se me dan tantas respuestas y cada una mas fantástica que la otra, he llegado a pensar que son estos idiotas de los mero no se que cosa que simularon ser un chico y burlarse de mi asi como lo han hecho con muchas mas personas…pero mi pregunta sería…¿Qué le he hecho yo a ellos para que me hagan semejante estupidez?._

_Mis amigas me dicen que ya no piense tanto en el…que debería olvidarlo, dar vuelta la pagina…esto ya paso y seguir con mi vida adelante, pero no puedo, nunca nada se me había escapado de las manos, excepto lo de mis papás, pero es que no puede ser que todo se me venga encima, no cuando estaba todo tan planeado._

_Lily._

Que haces Lilita?- dijo Ale riendose

Escribiendo en Sebastián- respondi

Ooh, aun con lo de Frank?- pregunto

Es que no es tan fácil como suena…me cuesta tanto aceptar que no voy a ver una carta de el…de saber que nunca mas me va a decir las lindas cosas que solía decirme cuando me escribia…no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal, no puedo evitar no pensar en el…-le conteste

Sabes Lily, a diferencia de la Gabi que piensa que Frank tan solo fue un error en tu vida y que deberías olvidarlo, y bueno Connie, de ella no podemos esperar mucho, generalmente esta en la luna pensando en lo lindo del mundo, yo creo que olvidar a Frank no es lo mejor, o sea a la larga si, pero por ahora si es lo que tu quieres debes luchar por el, a lo mejor si se equivoco o le dio miedo enfrentarte tan repentinamente sin poder prepararse bien para poderte mirar, apreciar tanto como lo decia en sus cartas, tu sola te tienes que dar cuenta si es un error o no quererlo, no Gabi decidirlo por ti- sin mas corrí a abrazarla, ale no me gritaba, solo abria la boca cuando era necesario y me ayudaba mucho.

Gracias por entenderme y no criticarme- la abrace y decidi salir a dar un paseo por el lago.

Siempre pasear por el lago me reconforta, me ayuda a encontrarme conmigo misma, mas que nada

* * *

me relaja harto saber que puedo pensar, nunca me ha gustado mucho estar sola, pero el lago es lo único que me gusta compartirlo con gente muy especial, o conmigo. 

Se oyen risas a lo lejos y veo que es Gabi…

Jajaja, asi que la quieres conocer?- decia ella

Y por que no? Si resulta ser tan linda como tu…- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, y con gafas…

LILY!- grito Gabi como huyendo- a que no me pillas- le dijo a Potter, y salio corriendo en direccion mia.

Que pasa?- pregunte

Nada es que estabamos jugando con Guaguo- dijo

Vayanse al Kinder entonces…- respondi

Ho…hola- dijo el

Hola Potter, hasta que nos conocemos- dije

Si…-dijo el pensativo

A Guaguo, cuéntale como reaccionó Frank después de lo de Lily- dijo Gabi, mi cara cambio de seria, a muy triste, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…no podía creer que mi amiga me estuviera diciendo eso…

No creo que sea correcto Gabi, yo mejor me voy, un gusto Lily- dijo se despidio de Gabi y se fue. Algo dentro de mi se estremeció, como que se me apretó la guatita y agradecí que Potter no dijera nada…

Yo tambien me voy- le dije a Gabi y me fui…

OoOoOoOo

En otro lugar de Howgarts.

Yo no se como tu tienes cara todavía, no sabes como ella esta…no sabes lo mucho que esta sufriendo, lo mucho que te extraña!- decía James

Pero bueno, es que mi pillo en …un mal momento!- decía Frank

Eso no justifica lo que hiciste-dijo Remus

Deberias pedirle disculpas…ella no se lo merece, Adios- dijo James y se fue junto con Remus

Parace que no me equivoque James…a ti te gusta Lily!- gritaba Frank

Nop, no me gusta, por que no la conosco, y aun que haya leído las mismas mil veces que tu sus cartas, ella no lo merece, y no voy a dejarla sufrir por alguien como tu.

-una vez que Remus y James se alejaron de Frank, Remus se encontro con un una niña de su edad, bajita, que lo miraba dado que lo estaba esperando-

Remus?- dijo ella

Connie, estas hace mucho rato?- pregunto este medio preocupado

No, no llegue hace como cinco no mas…-respondio

Bueno muchachos, yo ya me voy…cuidense, te veo arriba!- y James "el violinista" Potter

Bueno, para que era eso tan urgente que me…-pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, por que Connie le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Tu me gustas mucho, pero eres mi amigo y nada mas- dijo ella

Tu tambien me gustas, y yo me conformo con ser tu amigo, por que asi aprendí a quererte- dijo Remus- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- y Remus abrazo a Connie, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Lily!- susurraba Connie por entre las estanterías de la biblioteca 

Vaya que estoy solicitada hoy- le respondí

Lily, hermana, acabo de cometer un gran error- dijo bastante urgida

¿Qué pasó?- pregunte

Le dije a Remus lo que sentia, lo que me pasaba con el, y le di un beso, y de ahí el me dijo que tambien le gustaba, pero que ya se había acostumbrado a quererme como amiga y me pregunto que si queria ver su novia, y le dije que si y mi problema es que no lo quiero tanto como para que seamos novios…o sea somos amigos, pero creo que no debi besarlo, por que lo he ilusionado, y quiero que pase mas tiempo antes de tener algo mas serio con el- me dijo un poco nerviosa

Pequeña,ahora vas a ir a la habitación, yo te llevo después un poco de cena y mañana cuando lo veas, le vas a decir lo mismo que me estas diciendo a mi, y dile que siempre van a ser amigos, que mas que nada fue muy precipitado de tu parte, y que bueno tu intencion no es hacerlo sufrir por eso se lo estas diciendo- le respondi, ella me abrazo y me dijo

Que haria sin ti, te kero mucho amiga- y salio de la biblioteca.

* * *

_Diciembre 20_

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Aquellas palabras que me dijo Ale me han ayudado mucho, de Frank no he sabido cosas muy concretas, de vez en cuando nos topamos en la escuela, pero ni el ni yo nos miramos, son como esas sensaciones del estómago que te dicen: estas pasando por el lado de el, pero no cruzamos miradas, nada, simplemente somos dos mas en el mundo._

_Lo de la Connie y Remus, salio mejor de lo que esperábamos, el se lo tomo bien, pero en el fondo esta destruido, lo se, si yo misma me quede ese día viernes hablando con el en la sala común, hasta casi las cinco de la mañana, y asi nos juntamos cada viernes que podemos en la noche, y tan solo hablamos, yo le cuento mis cosas, y el me ayuda, y yo trato de ayudarlo con Connie, pero no puedo pedir muchos resultados dado que apenas a pasado poco mas de un mes de todo eso…_

_Por otra parte, James y Gabi Rompieron como a la semana después de nuestro encuentro en el lago, y creo que fue lo mejor que podia pasar por que James es mucho para ella, y no me gusta mucho todos los líos que se armaron por esa pareja…mejor ai separaditos, ya veran ellos si vuelven o no…_

_Sin nada mas que decir…_

_Lily_

Suficiente por hoy, ya he escrito lo que tenia que escribir, es mejor que vuelva a la sala común…- me estaba levantando cuando de repente siento que choco con alguien- perdon

No perdona tu, no te había visto- dijo el

Potter?- pregunte

Si…Lily cierto?- solo asentí con la cabeza

Como has estado?- pregunto intentando entablar una charla

Digamos que simplemente estoy- respondi

Es por lo de Frank?- dijo

Oye Potter a ti se te da lo de los consejos amorosos?- dije

Si es para Frank mi respuesta es una sola y te la digo lo mas crudo que puedo: Olvídalo! – dijo el bastante enojado

Por que dices eso?- dije otra vez con los ojos medios llorosos

Por que yo hable con el, y el no va a hacer nada por recuperarte, simplemente el muy cabrón, dijo que no había tenido el valor suficiente para hablar contigo y por eso era mucho mejor que tu te alejaras de el, por que el tenia miedo de las mujeres, no crees que es muy cobarde? Nadie se merece algo asi!- dijo James furioso

No sabía que te importaba tanto el tema- dije con cara media desconcertada

Lo que pasa Lily, es que asi como estaban tu y el mandandose las cartas, yo tambien las leí, y vi todo lo que se prometían y lo mucho que el te ilusionó ,por eso encuentro que no mereces esto que esta pasando- dijo

Gracias Potter, pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, adios- dije y me meti por uno de los pasillos del colegio cuando por todos lados se escuchó una voz:

_Hola alumnos de Howgarts soy Kathy Korns, y este es un proyecto de radio del colegio para acompañarlos en sus recreos, diferentes alumnos les estarán hablando y programaran su música que ustedes hayan enviado en una lechuza a: la ventana del tercer piso, Howgarts, bueno como ya se les había pedido que anotaran canciones, vamos con el primer pedido de Fionna Holms de Ravenclaw, aquí va tu pedido:_

_Estuve leyendo _

_Tus viejas cartas_

_Donde me hablabas de amor_

_Usando palabras _

_Querias decirme_

_Ya no puedo estar sin vos_

_Y donde quedo ahora?_

_Esa hermosa ilusión_

_De regalarte a vos_

_Lo mejor de mi amor…_

CABRON!- grito Lily ahora si llorando del todo, y botando ese grito con tanta fuerza, que se sintió sola y desconsolada, cuando de repente sintió un par de brazos rodeandola…

* * *

_Yaps. _

_Hasta aquí el capitulo, me he demorado, pero espero que este les haya gustado_

_Bueno…ahora podemos ver lo maldito que es Frank pero sus motivos tuvo…aunque tambien es posible aprecias que James y Lily ya se estan empezando a acercar mas…tambien hay que tener ojo con Remus… el resto de los personajes como que todavía estan como en receso, pero pronto veremos mas en acción a ale y Gabi._

_Bueno, no habrán adelantos por que aun no se muy bien de que tratará el proximo capitulo, aparte que el colegio me tiene absolutamente consumida, y apenas me he hecho este ratito para poder escribir… en fin…espero reviews porfavor! Por lo menos diciendome, yo estuve aquí, suerte en la escuela, tu historia vale #$#$#/&$/"#!#$#" ok…gracias os kero muchisimo!_

_Arabella Figg Black_


	7. Nuevas Amistades

**7º Nuevas amistades**

CABRON!- grito Lily ahora si llorando del todo, y botando ese grito con tanta fuerza, que se sintió sola y desconsolada, cuando de repente sintió un par de brazos rodeándola

Tienes que calmarte- dijo Remus

Pero es que estoy harta! Harta! Por donde voy hay algo que me recuerda a el, no puedo mas- dije

Sabes algo, todo esto ya paso, incluso como mas claro ejemplo me tienes a mi y a Connie, pero aunque a veces cuesta que las cosas cambien todo puede mejorarse- dijo Remus

Te has dado cuenta que tu siempre me pillas en los momentos mas plenos de mi locura?-dije riendo

Pues cada locura tiene su encanto, y me alegra verte reir- dijo el abrazandome

Ya bueno... por lo menos me has hecho pasar un momento agradable...o sea digo yo, que sería de mi sin que tu me descubrieses en mis momentos mas locos?- le pregunte

No serías nada y dirías, ojalá que nadie me haya escuchado y arrancarías por un pasillo mirando a todos lados...-dijo riendo el

Creo que te adoro! Niño, como amigo po' obvio! )- le dije

Lo se, últimamente todas me quieren como amigo eh?- dijo melancólicamente

Bueno...es que eres el amigo perfecto, jajaja, pero a veces es mejor tener amigos, que novios...- le dije

Tu crees?- me pregunto

Si- afirme

Entonces me postularé al concurso que hacen las pijas de primero, "El super amigui del año" jajaja, demas que gano- dijo el

Y por que no?- dije mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros para dirigirnos a la sala comun

* * *

Es que este ultimo tiempo no podia ser peor...escuchaba las malditas canciones por todas partes, estaba que mataba a los enanitos verdes solo por el hecho de haber sacado esa canción a la fama...era como si el mundo tuviera algo en contra mio...de hecho en era como la maldición la ultima semana en historia de la magia había tenido que estudiar todas las desgracia que provocó el gobierno de Frank FireEyes como lo habían apodado...estaba harta...simplemente me dedico a negar por centésima vez...

Me preocupa-dijo Ale

Es cierto, anda cabizbaja, no quiere comer mucho, anda muy metida en sus pensamientos y mirala como se pone con el solo nombramiento de Frank- dijo Connie...

Bueno, lo que pasó, pasó y a lo pasado, pisado, Lily no debería hacerse tanto problema, es un mino, ellos van y vienen, asi que Lily ta puro haciendo atados-dijo Gabi

No seas asi... ella siempre a estado contigo siempre que has tenido algun problema y tu constantemente andas buscando algun pretexto para hacerla sentir mal...o hacerla caer n menos, a ver si me entiendes, no por haber salido con James Potter te hace reina suprema...!-dijo ale un poquitín enojada

No hace falta que discutan por mi culpa-dije – a la larga Gabi tiene razón, Frank jamás volverá diciéndome "Lily...fui un idiota, porfavor perdoname", dejenme en paz con este tema, ya se me va a pasar, por otra parte se van esta semana?-dije

Si, mañana nos vamos después de clases pasará el tren , pero te mandaremos los regalos d pascua y cumpleaños-dijo Gabi

Y por que te quedas aquí en Howgarts? Por que no fuiste a casa como otros años?-dijo Connie

Por que no...este es un año diferente...no hagan mas preguntas-dije

Como quieras...-dijo ale

* * *

Diciembre 23 

_Sebastián:_

_Mis amigas partieron ayer en la tarde, me siento un poco sola en esta enorme habitación, extraño a mis amigas que ahora deben estar discutiendo que ponerse para la noche de mañana... hablando con sus madres mientras su padre lee el diario en el estar...y yo aquí... sin nada mas que decir o hacer...será mejor que salga a dar una vuelta... ahí te escribo._

_Sebastián:_

_Ahora si encontré un lugar en este colegio que me agrade, el lago, mirarlo me calma tanto y se me vienen tantos recuerdos , de esa clase de recuerdos que me dice, alguna vez fuiste feliz, y son los únicos que me mantienen en pie, he perdido casi todo lo que me podía entregar una estabilidad, mis amigas fueron lo primero, mi famiia fue lo siguiente, o sea ellos estan, pero es como si no lo estuvieran, y ahora lo unico que me hacía felíz, se va...hasta Frank me abandono...mejor mañana te escribo viene alguien para acá._

_Lily_

Hola- dijo un chico de gafas con el pelo revuelto

Hola- conteste distante

Por que tan sola?- pregunto

Por que tu no estas con tus amigos o alguna chica?- es que acaso no se daba cuenta que quería estar sola...este chico Potter comenzaba a fastidiarla

Por que mis amigos se fueron a sus casas, y por que no soy la clase d hombre que le encanta salir con la primera que se le cruza por delante...-dijo el

No se te notó, pues saliste con Gabi- dije yo sin ton ni son

Pensé que ella era tu amiga...-dijo el

Hay veces en las cuales me cuestiono mucho eso, a veces esta tan dispuesta a ayudarme, a escucharme, la siento tan cercana y al otro día se va con cualquier otra chica, bien la aprovecha para hacerme sentir mal...y eso no lo llamo amistad, pero como esta siempre conmigo, creo que es lo que hay no mas-dije

Mmm, no se...Gabi es una persona tan especial... no me refiero que sea de esas como quien dice, hay tan pocas de ellas que lástima, al contrario es como, hay tan pocas como ella, gracias Dios, una Gabi nos vale por 100-dijo haciendome reir ...una risa que no llegaba a mi hacia tiempo- oye!

Que?- respondi

Estas riendote...me alegra verte mejor...-dijo James

Gracias, es difícil vivir no crees?-dije

Si, sobretodo cuando no te entienden, tu familia no te escucha, o hace como que no, y te pasan por alto en todo, a veces me gustaría poder compartir mas cosas con ellos, pero el hecho de ser aurors nos tiene a todos muy alejados- y ahí Lily y James se quedaron hablando hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo...

Te puedo contar un secreto?-dije

Todo lo que quieras niña pelirroja- dijo James con una sonrisa

Que no me digas niña pelirroja!- dije

Ese era tu secreto?-dijo James

¬¬ no...pero no me llames niña pelirroja...no me gusta-dije...

me lo vas a contar?-dijo

tu me mencionaste todo este rollo de que tu familia esta tan dividida, pero no te imaginas tu como yo te entiendo...yo...-pero las lágrimas fueron mas fuertes

no llores Lily...que pasa?- creo que por primera vez deje que alguien me abrazara y me consolara... en fin con este chico creo que llegaremos a ser buenísimos amigos

mis padres se separaron este verano-dije

y con quien estas viviendo?-dijo muy serio

con mi papá, es que con mi madre las cosas no se estaban dando muy bien...la casa era un desastre, es que al comienzo pensé que podría ser lo mejor que estaba pasando, por que no pelearían mas, ya no habrían gritos ni nada...pero es que estas fechas, es imposible no recordar a mi mamá preparándome los regalos mientras mi papá veía televisión...mi nona haciendo la cena y yo parada afuera esperando los fuegos artificiales...y ya nada de eso va a volver...nunca...-dije llorando

sabes algo Lily, a veces los seres humanos necesitamos que se nos mueva el piso para darnos cuenta que nunca aprovechamos lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, yo el año pasado perdí a mi abuelo, que era como mi padre, también sufrí, y se que jamás va a volver, pero yo se que el me adora y me cuida...ahora a ti te toca saber que tienes que luchar por darte una estabilidad interna...por que debes estar confundida, es lógico, pero tienes tambien las tremendas amigas quienes te apoyan-dijo James

ellas...no lo saben- dije aun abrazada a el

y por que no?- pregunto...

por que no me entenderían, aparte que ellas tienen los suficientes problemas como para estar escuchando los mios...ademas no creo que les importe- dije

no creo que sea asi, o sea eso lo espero de Gabi, pero Ale y Connie, deben estar preocupadísimas... aunque por lo que me contó Remus...Connie también tiene padres separados, no creo que sea algo tan terrible-dijo James...(se formo uno de esos minutos de silencio incomodo, que no se sabe que decir o hacer)

la extraño mucho-dije

a quien?- pregunto James

a mi mamá...voy a extrañar despertarme con unos de sus besos de feliz cumpleaños, o con el primer regalo...o cuando llegue en la noche...-dije Llorando silenciosamente- pero creo que no tome la decisión correcta...-me paré y me fui

creo que no es la mejor manera de despedirse- dijo James caminando lentamente

* * *

24_ de diciembre_

_querido Sebastián:_

_Hoy es noche buena...y mañana navidad...jajajajaja, creo que haber hablado con James, me ayudó harto...por lo menos ya estoy tan triste...de mis amigas solo se que ya llegaron y que la mamá de Ale esta embarazada...en fin. Me alegra que mis amigas esten pasando buenas vacaciones... la conversación con James, me sirvio mucho para pensarme bien las cosas, y bueno ya todo esta hecho, y creo que nunca me había desahogado de esa manera con nadie...creo que todos cambiamos no, creo que me voy a dormir...buenas noches sebita... _

_Lily..._

Al otro día...

Feliz navidad pelirroja!-grito james aun en pijama en mi pieza

mmmm...?-dije media dormida aun

que feliz navidad dormilona...vamos a abrir los regalos!- james saltaba como niño chico por el lado de mi cama, me tiro las sábanas atrás, me encongi, me tomo de la mano y me levanto...

no se vale!-dije...- tengo tuto aun...aparte que se supone que los chicos no entran a estas habitaciones...

No seas maja Lily, vamos ok?- dijo el

Esta bien...-conteste, y después de estar durante una hora abriendo regalos, me digne a ir a vestirme y guardar con recelo todos mis recuerdos, hasta que una figura apareció en mi puerta

Te gustaría estar junto a ellos cierto?- me dijo

Pero como en los viejos tiempos, en esos en que todos nos sentábamos en la mesa esperando las doce de la noche, nos dábamos los abrazos, yo me empinaba hacia una repisa donde tenía guardada la imagen del niño Dios, y decía, ahora si es navidad y corría a destrozar mis regalos, y jugaba con mis papás y mi abuelita y todos me ayudaban a armar los juguetes nuevos... se entretenían tanto como yo...no sabes como extraño esos momentos- dije

Pero sabes una cosa, ya estas grandecita, y esos juguetes se van transformando en libros, ropas y adornos, esas ansias tan solo parte de la evolución, de ir creciendo, y asi como perdiste eso, vas a ganar muchas cosas mas...vas a estar aquí para el año nuevo?- pregunto James

No, voy a pasarlo con mi mamá, pero creo que tus amigos y mis amigas vuelven para esa fecha, asi que solo no lo vas a pasar- le respondí con una sonrisa

Me hubiese gustado que estuvieses aquí, eres, me atrevo a decirlo...mi mejor amiga- dijo sonriéndome

Si? Tan poco me conoces y con tanto titulo que me honras- dije yo

Pues mi Lady, para usted cualquier titulo queda corto, puedo expresar todo lo que vuestros ojos dicen, he aprendido a conocerte Lady Evans – dijo el riendo tambien

Jajaja, pues déjeme decirle caballero de la pelotilla amarilla, que me honra con vuestra presencia y preocupación, pero, dejate de hablarme como si estuviéramos en l medio evo!- jajajajaj reí

Bueno, era bonito...¬¬, ejejeje- me miro unos instantes...

Creo que mejor ya voy a ir empacando...

* * *

31 de diciembre, Hogsmade

Pues, llego el momento de despedirse- dijo James, mientras comenzaban a caer los primeros copitos de nieve...

Gracias por venirme a dejar, en serio, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener- y lo abrace

Espero que disfrutes este año, y de vuelta verte cambiada, mas linda todavía- dijo sonriendo...

Bueno, haré como que lo último no lo escuche, como puedes encontrarme linda! Tarado!. Jojojo- me mire en el vidrio de la estacion...media gordita, las tremendas cejas, los medios puntos negros, un moño que recogía todo mi pelo, un abrigo largo, unos frenos en la boca...definitivamente James tenía que ir al oculista

Te quero mucho niña, cuidate y pasala bien- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al tren...

Como poder explicarle mas tarde que quizás esa sería la última vez que lo viera en mucho tiempo...

Yo tambien te quero- le dije mientras me sentaba y sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para despedirme de el... saque mi reproductor mientras sonaba una dulce canción...

Eterna soledad, el tiempo danza en la madrugada 

_Y no puedes dormir si estan todas las luces apagadas_

_Ya se fue el tren, y esta calle nunca mas será igual _

_Aprendiste a tener miedo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_No hay nada que perder_

_Cuando ya nada queda en el vaso, y no puedes saber_

_Que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo_

_Ya se fue el tren_

_Y esta calle nunca mas será igual_

_Aprendiste a tener miedo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_Yo lo se, que nadie te dijo para que todos estan aquí..._

_Yo se la soledad te da un cierto confort, no te deja mirar_

_Eterna soledad..._

Definitivamente este año que se iba, dejaba cosas o hecho muy importantes, iba extrañar todo lo vivido, en fin...es hora de partir...

* * *

Si soy malvada! Lo se!

Que le ha parecido, a mi no me gusto mucho, pero he adelantado algo con respecto a ellos, bueno les comunico que ya voy como a la mitad del fic y ahora en el proximo chapter les tengo una sorpresa, jojojo nacerá la primera pareja...es la que menos se imaginan asi que les hago las apuestas:

1º Lily y James

2º Ale y Sirius

3º Connie y Remus

4º Gabi y Petter¿ S

en fin...espero que sea de su agrada dado que quizás no actualice hasta el fin de semana si es que tengo tiempo, dado que este prostituto año escolar es cortisimo, a quien se le ocurre poner elecciones presidenciales, parlamentarias y PSU a fin de año... . malos...feos cochinos...en fin contestación a reviews! XD

**karipotter: **bueno en si, Gabi es una persona super especial, todas lo hemos notado, pero no es mala, si no que es envidia, que ya con el paso de los capitulos podemos ir notando que se va extinguiendo, pero no es mala, si no envidiosa, pero si, va a tener su merecido...ahí en el proximo chapter se verá, gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste este capi y tbn tehes un review P. Chau!

**xaica: **gracias por tu review, y ves que en este chapter se dan cuenta de que pueden llegar a ser mas que amigos, mejores amigos p, creo que todavía falta un poco de historia para que pasen mas cosas, de hecho, faltan años de historia, ellos todavía van en tercero, asi que waaaa falta su poco, pero gracias por el review y ojalá te guste el chap. Pa k me dejes un review tbn, un abrazo cuidate! )

**Lyzbeth**: primero que nada, no tengo trece, tengo 15 P toda viejorra yo, pero es lo que hay, si, como no decírtelo, yo tambien en su minuto odié a Frank, por puto y por perro, lástima que Lily se involucrara tanto, pero creo que se da a entender un poco, por que se aferró tanto a Frank, era como lo mas estable dentro del caos de vida que tiene Lily en estos momentos, pero ahí todo va cambiando, me alegra que te gusta el fic, y sigue dejando reviews, cuidate haarto chau!

**Josesita: jajajaj**a ñaña! Te habia hechado de menos lokita, hacia tiempo que no me dejabas review, y me gusta que te haya encantado el cap, aunque tu con amarte me hace daño, me teni re metida, en fin, loka, tu eres chilena cierto? Ya niña se me cuida y espero que me deje review! ) chau!

Bueno y para todas las personas que lo lean, dejen reviewcito por favor, y espero que apuesten por la proxima pareja! Un beso chau!

Adelantos(N/a: ahora si!)

"Por favor Sirius, Lily sería en la última mujer del mundo en que me fijaría" 

"_creo que fui una idiota al decirte lo de la otra noche"_

"_O creo que has cambiado"_

SERía todo por hoy

Chau!


	8. ¿Feliz Año Nuevo?

**8º ¿Feliz Año Nuevo?**

Llegar hasta casa de mi madre era algo bastante fuerte, una casa la cual albergo muchos de mis momentos mas lindos de mi infancia, donde solia jugar con mi primos, donde lloré muchas veces, donde reí, donde me celebraban mis cumpleaños, donde viví tantas veces como visita, y ahora llegar a verlo, como mi segunda casa...

Mamá estaba tan cambiada, siempre fue tan gordita, de cachetitos bien sonrosados, bajita como siempre, con una melena negra azabache siempre recogida en una coleta; y ahora era simplemente una mujer bastante delgada, del pelo corto y rubio...

Baje...corrí hasta poder llegar frente a ella y echarme a sus brazos que siempre me reconfortaban tanto...es mi madre...son brazos de madre, brazos cuales saben hasta lo que pienso...y yo la quiero por eso...

Estas cambiada, has perdido peso hija- dijo ella, Celine Evans en sus mejores tiempos, ahora simplemente era Celine McGray.

Tu también mami, como estas?-dije

Muy bien, pero no tengo muy buenas noticias para ti, en el auto te las explicaré- dijo ella.

* * *

Amigo!- gritaba Sirius

Sirius...como estas?- dijo James

Muy bien y tu? Pero hermano traes una cara de funeral...!- dijo sirius

Si, hoy se fue Lily, no se...me da pena, yo se que ella en parte no quería irse...me da la impresión que se sentía como si se estuviese marchando para siempre, no lo se...-dijo James pensativo

No me digas que Evans y Tu...eh?- dijo Sirius medio riendo.

Sirius... no seas burro!-dijo James

Pero te gusta?- inquirió Sirius

Por favor Sirius...Lily sería la último mujer del mundo en la que me fijaría- dijo James

Por que no?- dijo Sirius

Por que, mira, hay gente que nace para hacer amiga, ella es una de esas- contestó James nervioso

Te molesta su físico cierto?- dijo Remus

Y tu, desde cuando estas aquí...?- dijo James

Llegue con Sirius, lo olvidas, jajaja pero me agregue esto, desde la parte en la que dices que Lily siempre será tu amiga-dijo Remus

Jajaja, ok ok...parece que tu tambien le tienes bastante cariño a ella-dijo Sirius

Sii, es que Lily es como mi yo en femenino, y si James no se le declara, pues lo haré yo...-dijo terminante Remus

Por que?- pregunto James

Porque Lily es una hermosa persona, ella me entiende y yo tambien la quiero mucho-dijo Remus

Estas... bromeando...cierto?- pregunto inseguro James

Si...en realidad la cara que me pusiste, fue tremenda...- bromeo Remus

En realidad, parece que el pequeño James se ha enamorado...- dijo Sirius

No seas idota! Ya y vamos al castillo, que hace frío- dijo James

* * *

Creo que aquí estan todas tus cosas- dijo Celine

Gracias Mamá, pero dime que es lo que se supone que va a pasar ahí?- pregunte

Nada, simplemente es reafirmar tu decisión, y ver que tu papá cumpla con el regimen que pido...-dijo ella

Y papá esta informado de esto?- pregunte

Si...y también vas a poder verlo para tu cumpleaños- dijo Celine con mucha dulzura

Gracias mamá, creo que voy a dormir para poder aguatar la noche...-le dije a mi madre

Bueno, ven, que te voy a mostrar nuestro cuarto- dijo esta.

* * *

En la noche...

Sirius compraste ya la cerveza?- dijo Remus

Si, ya esta, por que no vas a buscar a las niñas?

Si, esta Connie, Gabi y Ale...-dijo Remus

Ok...-dijo Sirus, se fue Remus, y este último fue a ver que tenía su amigo

Estas bien?- le pregunto Sirus

Tu sabes que los años nuevos me ponen triste- dijo Sirius

No seas mas cruel contigo James...tu sabes bien por que estas triste- dijo Siurs bastante serio

... mejor bajemos-dijo James...

* * *

Lily...cariño...mi niña pelirroja...despierta son las 10- dijo Celine

No me llames niña pelirroja, sabes que me da pena...- dije desperazandome...- creo que me ducharé y vestiré...

Bueno, por que la cena ya esta lista, quieres que te ayude?- pregunto mi madre...

Esta bien...te avisaré cuando salga-dije...

* * *

_Cuando tan solo faltaba mas que un minuto para las 12..._

Ok muchachos...ahora viene el baile tradicional de Gabi, por favor- decía Connie ya media bebida...

Ok...- Gabi se subia a la mesa y bailaba como toda una bailarina de night club, causando según ella total expectación

Da pena- le susurró ale a sirius

Parece que no sabe que bailar de esa manera habla mal de ella- dijo Sirius, últimamente andaba asi

No lo se, siempre cree que hace lo mejor...por ejemplo tu te fijarías en una chica como ella?- pregunto ale

No...aunque se que salgo con muchas chicas como ella, pero no me llenan, a mi me gustan otro tipo de mujeres, pero las que me gustan no se fijarían en mi ni aunque fuese el último hombre en la tierra- dijo Sirius dándole una bebida a su cerveza

No lo creo...-dijo Ale

Tu te fijarías en un hombre como yo?- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose al balcón de la sala comun, desde donde se podía apreciar las estrellas y todo howgarts de blanco...hermosa vista...

Yo creo que si...- dijo ale

10...9...8...

que dices?- dijo Sirius

La verdad...yo creo que tu te demuestras de una manera para verte mas fuerte- dijo ale

7...6...5...

...-Simplemente Sirius la abrazo

por que eres asi...- dijo Ale llorando un poco...si de sentimientos reservados se habla, Ale es la mejor...nunca dice mucho de lo que le pasa y por esto mismo todo esto se lo había callado

4...3...2...1

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- saltaban de alegria Connie y Remus, James solo sonreía y abrazaba a los demas...mientras que...

...-Sirius tomó el rostro de Ale...lo acerco al de el...la observo, un instante tan mágico que ninguno podía creer que fuese cierto. El por una parte no se explicaba como una chica como ella lo quería por ser simplemente Sirius, no lo buscaba por belleza, fama, nada, simplemente por existir...la beso...

Sirius...esto...esto es precioso-dijo Ale

Nunca me había puesto tan nervioso en el momento de besar una chica-dijo Sirius sonrosado

Siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Ale sonriendo

OoOoOoOoO

Parece que hay una pareja!- decía Remus

Pero si son Ale y Sirius! Uuuuuuuuuyy!- los molestaba Connie..definitivamente, ya no estaba sobria...

James?-dijo Remus

Mmm?-dijo este pensativo

Estas bien?- le pregunto el licántropo

Crees que ella este disfrutando con su madre?-dijo James como respuesta

Quien?- volvió a preguntar

Lily...quiero decir, ojalá que se este divirtiendo-dijo James caminando hacia los dormitorios de chicos.

* * *

5...4...3...2...1

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron muchas personas, sonaba en la radio las canciones típicas de las fiestas, todo el mundo festeja, los fuego artificiales irrumpiendo, llenando de felicidad los corazones de niños y muchas personas...

Hasta aquí no mas llega mi historia con Frank, Adios a mis papás separados, Adios a todo lo malo que me encadeno este año...-decía yo, llorando abrazada a mi madre...la abrace como nunca lo hice, mientras yo tambien sentia como ella lloraba- te prometo mamá que este año va a ser muy diferente

Yo velaré por todo hija, no te preocupes...tu solamente encargate de ser feliz, es tu turno de sonreírle a la vida, es tu momento de vivir...-decia Celine- mañana tu papá viene por ti... así que tienes que estar hermosa, y después de tu cumpleaños comienza el proceso.

Esta bien...-

* * *

5 días mas tarde...(5 de enero)

Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Lilita. Que los cumplas feliz- llegaba su abuela con la torta en las manos al lado, su padre...un año atrás...eso mismo lo hacía su madre, definitivamente la iba a extrañar demasiado, sople las velitas...ahora tenía 14

Te llegaron regalitos- dijo Papá

Que los abra, que los abra- decía mi abuela, asi que eso hice, los abrí, el de mamá un lindo peluche de pollito con una tarjeta, mi abuela me había regalado unas camisetas, papá dinero, Ale una playera Negra ancha, Connie un libro de hadas que me encantan, Gabi también un libro, Remus y Sirius , chocolates y bromas...gran regalo(con todo mi sarcasmo) pero quedaba uno...

Una carta?- dijo Papá

Eso parece, mejor dejemos a Lily vestirse y ya vendrá a desayunar-dijo mi abuela

Gracias-dije, comencé a abrir la carta...era de...

_Lily..._

_Increíble es todo lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo..._

_Esta año ha sido tan extraño, de un encanto enorme, de un encanto haber podido conocerte...haber podido darme cuenta que siempre estuviste al lado mío...tu y yo sin conocernos, sin saber la existencia mutua, sin poder encontrarle un sentido a todo lo vivido..._

_Doy gracias al cielo por haberme dejado compartir con el ángel mas puro y hermoso.. doy las gracias por haberte conocido en tan poco, por haberme dejado entrar en ti..._

_Es estúpido, raro, como quieras, pero te extraño, y te extraño mucho se hace poco... algo en mi dice que pasará mucho para volver a vernos, que estarás distinta, que ya nada será como antes...ojalá que nada de eso sea cierto, ojalá simplemente estuvieras aquí._

_Se cuanto sufriste en año nuevo, se que debes estar triste de que hoy tu mami no te haya despertado con la torta en los brazos y que en ves de ella haya sido tu padre o abuela...no se los dijiste por las buenas intenciones que tuvieron contigo, pero estas triste...quisieras poder por lo menos poder retroceder el tiempo, un tiempo en donde no sabias nada de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor...a todos nos sucede, gracias por ser mi amiga Lily, mucha fuerza y lógicamente_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Jajajaja creíste que me había olvidado eh, no pues, no fue así, ya niña pelirroja, un beso y un abrazo enorme, nos vemos el fin de semana cuando regreses a Howgarts._

_Te quiere,_

_James_

_PS: en el sobre hay algo para ti._

Asi que voltee el sobre, y ahí había una cajita con una cadenita de plata, grabada en ella había una elegante L, que pena no poder dar en el gusto de James de poder verse el fin de semana...no podía...fui al baño...es el momento...

LILY! TU DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO NIÑA! BAJA!- decía la abuela

YA VOY!- grite y aparecí en la cocina...

Que te hiciste?- dijo mi padre

Simplemente algo que debí hacer hace mucho-respondí, me había arreglado al fin las cejas, no mas cejas pobladas, ahora se veían finas y parejas.- y también abue, estoy a dieta...y a la subnormal de tu hija papá, dile que no me saque mas mis cosas cuando no estoy aquí-respondí bebiendo un tazon de te...

* * *

Lunes...

Señores, pónganse de pie para recibir a su respetado Juez Rubio, a cargo de la demanda hecha por la Señora Celine McGray en contra del Señor Carl Evans, establecida para acordar visitas limitadas.

Se llama a declarar a la señorita Lily Evans- decía una secretaria

...-solo había que estar tranquila, decir lo que sabía y ser feliz...no...no e podía estaba nerviosa...no podía mas la panza de los nervios...

2 horas mas tarde...

Por los totales desacuerdos que hay en las declaraciones, este caso puede tardar alrededor de 8 meses, por lo tanto, la madre tiene total libertad de visitar a la hija cuando se le plazca, siempre que la menor este de acuerdo, no puede salir d la ciudad, por lo tanto no puede ir a su respectiva escuela...muchas gracias, la próxima sesión será el día 3 de febrero, muchísimas gracias...

* * *

Soy mala lo se...lo se...

No tienen por que negármelo...jojojojoj, bueno adelantos esta vez tampoco hay, y de nuevo a nuestra queridisima Lily le llueve sobre mojado, la carta me gusto es confusa, pero linda...eso...ahora los reviews

JOSESITA: jajaja como no wn...ahora somos las dos chilenas tomándonos el Fanfiction wn! Jajaja k wena saberlo...eso ojalá te guste el capitulo...y eso de que toos son españolisimos es cierto...la wea rancia...pero es lo que...escriben buenas historias xD...se me cuida aios!

XAICA: no hay problema con el review niña, no se preocupe, ta todo bien, y me alegro bastante que t haya gustado el capitulo, este tambien se viene medio largo asi que espero que tambien te encante, cuidate aios!

KARIPOTTER: sii es verdad que es medio malo que Gabi le tenga envidia a Lily, de hecho de ahora en adelante vas a poder apreciar un cambio en ella, insisto, Gabi no es mala persona, pero si tiene que saber ordenar sus prioridades, eso ,espero que te guste el chap, cuidate harto chau!

Ahora dejen hartos reviews, por que quizá otra vez pasen sus buenas semanas sin actualizar...por eso este cap. Es mas largo...eso cuídense tooas, y ayúdenme a llegar a los 20 rr!D

Chau!


	9. De Regresos y Karaokes

_**9º- De regresos y karaokes**_

_Querido Sebastián:_

Es a veces increíble como pasa el tiempo, ver como todo avanza tan rápido... tantos meses sin poder ver a mi madre...a mis amigos, a todos los que tanto quiero...he dado mis exámenes por correo, hasta el momento voy bien, pero quisiera poder estar junto a mis amigas... hablando de chicos, colegio, riéndonos de las pijas, no se...quisiera poder volver a tener una vida normal... pero lamentablemente he tenido que crecer antes que todos los niños de mi edad... terrible... a veces quisiera poder escuchar las palabras de Ale...o las tonteras de Connie, y hasta los comentarios sarcásticos de Gabi... o como extraño a Remus...o James... y decir que ya estamos a julio... y me salte casi todo el ciclo escolar...

Respecto a lo de mis papás ya no hay solución... eso me da pena... aparte que esta petunia es indeseable... no se como mi papá pudo dejar a mi mamá por una tipa como la madre de esta subnormal... mejor saldré a dar un paseo...

Lily

Y asi fue como baje, tome mi abrigo y me dedique a caminar...las plazas plagadas de niños jugando mientras toman un helado... llenos de tierra... como me gustaría tener a alguien con quien poder compartir todo esto... creo que definitivamente no me gusta estar sola...

Disculpe...usted es Lily Evans?- pregunto un niño con la boca llena de helado

Si...por que?- pregunte interesada...

Ven conmigo...-me dijo el niño y me llevo a un árbol grande en el centro de la plaza, cuando alguien me abraza por la espalda...- QUE DEMONIOS!

Ayy para...si soy yo- dijo un hombre alto de unos ojos dorados

Allan?- pregunte...

Pero claro que soy yo... pero tu estas tan diferente...!- me dijo

Lo se...- dije

Y donde has estado todo este tiempo?- pergunto Allan, el cual fue compañero de Lily en la escuela muggle, el cual lógicamente no sabia que Lil era una bruja

Voy a un internado...-le conteste- pero no es tan terrible, de hecho es entretenido se pasa muy bien, van como por asi decirlo, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero ni siquera te has dado el tiempo de escribirme, que eres mala...- decia Allan haciendose el apenado- pero hay algo que noto diferente en ti...aparte del fisico...te veo triste Lila, tus ojos ya no brillan como antes

Ay Alan no digas idioteces, sigo igual que siempre...creo que será mejor que me vaya...se esta haciendo tarde...adios"!

* * *

La extrañas?- pregunto Sirius

Nooo que va- dijo James mientras estaba sentado en su ventana viendo como caía el sol

James si yo no te conociera tal vez, tal vez! Te creería, pero aun estas esperando que llegue en el tren desde Hogsmade, la hechas de menos... y ...

YAAAA! Y QUE SI LA EXTRAÑO! Es mi amiga...es lógico-dijo James

Sii...y yo el rey de Francia- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

De verdad?- dijo James en el mismo tono

Ya para James, le has mandado cartas como nadie, le has preguntado a sus amigas y no pasa nada...nadie sabe nada de ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado...-dijo Sirius

Pero si tan solo faltan dos días para terminar este año y no ha vuelto-dijo James triste

James, si no volvio en 5 meses, no va a volver en dos dias...mejor empaca- dijo Remus

Esta bien...-contesto sin ganas James

* * *

1 de Septiembre...

Aleeeeeeeeee!- gritaba euforica Gabi

Gabiiiiiiiii!- le respondia Ale, mientras se fundian en un abrazo, dando a entender que no se habían visto en todo el verano- y Connie?

Atrás de ustedes ñoñas cochinas!- y tambien las abrazaba

Alguien ha sabido algo de Lil?- pregunto Gabi

No, no desde que se fue... creo que le tienen prohibido comunicarse con nuestro mundo...-dijo Connie

Sii, es muy triste no haberla tenido este curso...miren ahí estan los chicos... Sirius!- le gritaba Ale, y este al verla salió corriendo y la abrazo fuertemente

Te extrañe- dijo Sirius

Ya hablaremos de todo ok?- le dijo Ale, dándole un beso en la mejilla (N/A: shhhh ahora en la mejilla!p)

Bueno...como pasaron sus vacaciones?- pregunto el recién llegado Remus

Bien...- contesto con una sonrisa Gabi

Alguien ha sabido algo de Lily?- dijo James que también se integraba

Noo, pensé que tu habías tenido noticias de ella, o Remus tal vez- dijo Gabi

No, nadie al parecer ha tenido noticias de ella- dijo James

Es una lástima, la extrañamos mucho- dijo Ale

Si, pero tambien debe haber tenido sus motivos como para haberse desaparecido tanto- dijo Sirius

Si, y según lo que yo se, dio todos sus exámenes por correo, asi que por lo menos el año no lo perdio- dijo Connie

Creo que será mejor ir a buscar un vagon y si Lily llega, nos buscará- dijo Sirius...pero el no sabia que Lily, ni siquera regresaría a Howgarts ese primero de septiembre

* * *

Sirius...-dijo Ale

Dime...?- respondió este

Podemos hablar?...afuera- agregó al ver la cara que ponía este, claro, estaban en el gran comedor, apenas había pasado una semana de que había llegado.

Claro, no hay problema- contestó

Por que no me llamaste en el verano?- bombardeo Sirius

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar...-dijo Ale con la cabeza gacha

Como cuales...que realmente nada de esto importa, Ale...yo creí que tu me querías-dijo Sirius

Sirius, yo te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas, pero hay un par de problemas que tengo que solucionar, aparte que después de lo del año nuevo, con suerte me abrazas fuerte cuando te veo, pero que te puedo pedir si no somos mas que amigos- dijo Ale con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla

Ale...no te pongas asi por favor...- dijo Sirius poniéndose un poco nervioso

Sirius...solo somos unos niños para todo esto...noviazgos, besos y abrazos, todavía no, y se bien que estoy perdiendo con todo esto, pero que le puedo hacer, yo renuncio a todo esto por que no me siento lista...-dijo Ale llorando silenciosamente

Esta bien, pero no pierdes nada, solo es tomarte un tiempo...un tiempo en el que verás que es mas conveniente para ti...y si eso necesitas, yo te voy a esperar, todo el tiempo que necesites, no me importa si eso es diez años, yo los voy a esperar...-dijo tristemente Sirius- que mas puedo pedirte...solo tenemos catorce años...

Por que a veces queremos crecer y vivir tantas cosas que aún no nos corresponden- dijo Ale...

Por que te dan miedo...- respondió Sirius

Seremos amigos?- dijo Ale-...cierto?

No te niego que me va acostar demasiado, pero si eso prefieres, esta bien...- Sirius la abrazo, le aparto un mechón de su cara, limpió esas tristes y dolorosas lágrimas derramadas, le tomo su mano y caminaron en silencio por la orilla del lago.

* * *

25 de octubre...

como que hay un tiempo de rayos!- exclamaba Sirius al ver la tormenta eléctrica, acompañada por un fuerte viento, había demasiado mal tiempo

sii esta terrible!- lo apoyo Gabi

y todavía sin novedades de Lily?- preguntaba James cada noche

no James no hay novedades de Lily- respondió Ale de manera mecánica

...que hora es?- pregunto Connie

son como las 10.30...´- le respondió Remus

hay algún trabajo para mañana?- dijo Sirius

ehh no es por nada, pero mañana es sábado- dijo Gabi

por que siento como si todo esto fuera tan vacío-dijo James

por que falta Lily- dijo Connie, se oyó un fuerte rayo y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par, dejando entrar una mujer de largo abrigo negro, delgada, de facciones firmes e inmutables, con gafas negras estilo policiales (N/a: es hora de poner a Mägo)

_hoy la soberbia hizo volar tu valor_

_y la avaricia lamió tu deshonor_

_cuanto duele sentir que uno esta perdido_

_que la amargura_

_se folló a tu destino_

esta misteriosa mujer se dirigía con paso firme a la mesa de los profesores, al parecer no debía tener mas de unos 16 años, y todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente de lo que ella hacia, de hecho Mark Dhashing tenía aun su cuchara chorreando de sopa sobre sus pantalones, y con la boca abierta...hasta los Slytherins miraban a esta chica, y todos con la misma pregunta.

_Quítale la ropa interior al destino_

_Desnúdale cortes y dime que ves?_

_Dime que ves_?

En la mesa de Griffindor la miraban con una especial recepción, con el sentimiento de que la conocían... pero nadie lograba entender quien era, y como podía caminar con ese desplante, como si el espacio que había entre cada mesa fuera una pasarela...definitivamente esta chica era demasiado curiosa para la población de Howgarts.

_Se exita la venganza al ver la erección_

_Que te produce la idea de otra invasión_

_Creíste tener, el mundo a tus pies_

_Y lloras tu derrota lamiéndote_

Pts, Sirius- dijo James en un susurro y sin perder de vista a la chica

Que?- respondio este mirando a la extraña, que caminaba con un paso lento...tal cual como si fuera en una cámara lenta

La conoces?-dijo James

No lo se...pero me es extrañamente familiar y linda- dijo Sirius

A mi me pasa lo mismo...es como si la hubiese visto en alguna parte...no fue mi novia?-dijo James pensativo

No...y mía tampoco, y de Remus menos...es como si nunca hubiese estado en Howgarts-dijo Sirius pensativo

O que siempre ha estado y que nunca nos hayamos dado cuenta- dijo James bastante serio

_Recuerda lo que aquí un día perdiste_

_Yo soy el árbol, de la noche triste_

Oye Gabi-dijo Connie

Si?- Gabi tambien miraba a la chica "extraña"

La conoces?-dijo Connie

No lo se y tu?- dijo Gabi

Tampoco se... y tu Ale?- dijo Connie

No lo se, pero me recuerda a Lily- dijo Ale pensativa

_Se que tu llanto servirá_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Para no esclavizar jamás_

_Al ser humano_

Albus?- susurro la profesora McGonagall

Si Minerva?- pregunto el con toda su calma

Es acaso...?- la profesora no alcanzo a terminar su frase

Si Minerva-dijo el profesor

_Llora un quetzal y al tiempo_

_Rugen los ríos y al viento_

_A un colibrí ordena_

_¡vete a buscar!_

_Donde Gaia se esconde_

_Que ordene al horizonte_

_Que eyacule un volcán_

Todo el colegio se quedo expectantes a las palabras que el director podría dirigir en ese minuto, la extraña chica esta poniendo un pie en las escalas que hacían de altillo a las mesas de los profesores, todos pendientes, James ni pestañaba, Gabi miraba para todos lados, Connie movía un pie de manera nerviosa, Sirius solo miraba, Ale miraba el techo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y Remus...el solo abría una barrita de chocolate, y ahí el profesor desembolsó las tan esperadas palabras...

Bienvenida Señorita Evans, pase por aquí por favor- indicándole una puerta lateral

* * *

Muchas gracias- respondí

ES QUE TU OÍSTE LO MISMO QUE YO?- chillaba nervioso James en el gran comedor

Sii James, todos lo hemos oído, y a cual de todos nos da trabajo procesar lo que acabamos de ver...- decía Remus

Es increíble, esta muy distinta- decía Connie emocionada

Y creció, se ve mas grande, mas madura...-dijo Gabi

Creen ustedes que la manden a los dormitorios o se quedará con Dumbledore?- dijo Ale

No lo se...espero que mañana vaya al quidditch- dijo James

Sii y después de eso, no se librará de nuestro interrogatorio- dijo Gabi

Jajajajajaja- rieron Connie y Ale

En todo caso, nosotros preparamos una sorpresa en caso de que ustedes ganen- dijo Remus

Ah si?- dijo Connie

Sip, así que ahí lo van a ver...esperen que Griffindor gane y lo verán

* * *

Se que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para usted señorita Evans, pero tiene que reintegrarse, y de todos modos es muy válido que a usted le haya nacido la idea de volver...-dijo Dumbledore

Si se profesor, hay tantas cosas de las cuales reclamo, por la mas, es que pienso que aun soy muy pequeña como para vivir todas estas cosas, pero hay que saber salir adelante- le respondí

He visto que has cambiado harto, has bajado de peso, te has puesto muy bonita- dijo Dumbledore entre risas- vas a tener que tener cuidado con tanto acosador de aquí Howgarts

No se preocupe profesor, aparte que gran cosa no soy... jajaja-dije yo- puedo pedirle un favor?

Si señorita el que usted desee- dijo Dumbly con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba

No quiero ir hoy a mi cuarto, las chicas van a preguntarme y no tengo muchos ánimos de andar dando explicaciones...- le explique

Le diré a los elfos que le adapten la sala de los menesteres, y sus cosas personales estarán ahí, su maleta ya debe estar en su cuarto...- dijo El profesor

Muchas gracias, y buenas noches profesor- dije poniéndome de pie

Igual para ti...- dijo el

* * *

Mañana (n/A: xD)...

Al parecer será un gran partido...- por la ventana de la sala de los menesteres se podía ver bien el partido, en esta oportunidad se enfrentaron Griffindor y Slytherin, y las serpientes habían derribado al guardian e iban con una ventaja de 40 puntos contra 20, la única opcion a ganar era que James cogiera la snitch...pero al parecer estaba como ido, como que no reaccionaba de si mismo...creo que será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta por el estadio...

VAMOS JAMES! MUÉVETE! DESPABILA HOMBRE!- gritaba Ale desde las gradas

PERO ES QUE A TI SE TE ARRANCAN LOS CARACOLES O QUE, MUEVE TU MALDITO TRASERO Y COGE LA MALDITA SNITCH DE UNA VEZ QUIERES!- todos se dieron vuelta, el equipo de Griffindor, las gradas, el equipo de Slytherin, y ahí estaba yo...la Lily Evans que jamás imaginaron ver... al minuto James ya había cogido la Snitch y todos se dirigían a celebrar a la sala comun, pero yo había llegado antes, le grite eso y me vine...no quiero hablar con nadie aun

Bueno como se trata de celebrar nuestra victoria...!- anunciaba Sirius- aquí con el señor Lupin hemos decidido armar una pequeña sorpresa

Que? Que es? De que trata?- se podía oír gritar a la gente de la sala comun

Es un...Karaoke- dijeron Remus y Sirius a la ves, y una vez que le explicaron como funcionaba, todas cantaban, el club de fans de los merodeadores les cantaba millones de tristes canciones románticas dedicadas a ellos, solo que ellos reian como la gracia de sus fans...

Estas bien James?- pregunto Gabi

Donde esta Lily?- dijo este como respuesta

Supongo que arriba- respondio...

Vamos amigo! Vamos a cantar!- Sirius lo jalo hacia el micrófono y comenzó a sonar la siguente canción que tanto gustaba a James y a mi...tanto que podría llegar a identificarnos... lo que ellos no contaban era que yo los observaba desde las escalas...

(n/a: hora de poner a los BBs Paranoicos)

_cuando escuches mi canción_

_Cuando sepas que es mi voz_

_Sonreirás,_

_Eso nada mas_

_Eso es lo que pido yo_

Como los había extrañado...se hechaba de menos todo esto...-pensaba

_No dirás que fue un error_

_No dirás que estuvo mal_

_Sonreirás,_

_Hazme este favor_

_Dime que lo intentarás_

Oye Gabi...-dijo Connie

Si?-dijo

Tu crees que a James le gusta Lily?- dijo Connie

No creo...se ve que para el, Lil es muy importante- dijo Gabi

Aparte que igual no se conocen mucho- dijo Ale

Y ahora donde esta ella?-dijo Gabi

Yo creo que arriba, o tal vez escondida, tu sabes como le gusta desaparecer a ella a veces...-dijo Ale

Si es cierto- dijo Connie

_El problema no eres tu_

_Tampoco yo_

_Tan solo el momento_

_No fue el adecuado_

James cantaba con mucha garra, al punto de llegar a emocionar a los que lo estaban escuchando, en especial a alguien, a su querida amiga... a su querida niña pelirroja

_Si nos vemos otra vez_

_Yo se que así será_

_No pienses en nadie mas_

_Que en mi_

_Sonrieme!_

Toda la sala exploto en aplausos, gritos, desmayos... todas las emociones juntas...

Gracias- fue todo lo que James pudo articular- me salió del corazon

Nos emocionaste James...-decía Sirius limpiándose una lagrima falsa...

Jajaja...a sido buena esta idea del karaoke- dijo James

Cuando todos ya planeaban irse a dormir...aparecio una pelirroja, vestida con unos pantalones negras, playera negra, uñas negras, ojos delineados negros, collar negrito y finito, anillos de plata en las manos y una pulsera de cuero negro en la muñeca derecha, o sea...yo.

Disculpen...puedo cantar yo tambien?- pregunte...

Evans?- decían todos

Puedo o no?- pregunté

Claro Lil, el escenario es tuyo, pon tu canción y hazlo...!- me animo Sirius

Puedo ocupar la guitarra?-dije

Claro...conéctala ahí- y me indico un lugar...

Ok- y la música de la guitarra y los otros instrumentos grabados en la pista comenzaron a sonar, todos muy pendientes de lo que hacia

_Hay veces que no se_

_Si exprimir el sol_

_Para sentir calor_

_Y dudo que al nacer_

_Llegara a creer_

_Que hoy fuera a morir_

_Intento comprender_

_El por que_

_De esta decisión_

_Si yo jamás odie_

_Me intento aferrar_

_Al valor_

_Pero no se fingir_

_Solo quiero vivir_

Todos parecían realmente sorprendidos con todo esto...James me miraba boquiabierto...todos, es como si de repente todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que existo

_¿dónde se vende algo de compasión?_

_Para saciar mi soledad_

_¿dónde trafican con sueños de amor?_

_Pues quiero esta angustia dormir_

_Recuerdo el día en que mi libertad_

_No tenia precio ni fin_

_En cambio hoy daba hasta la eternidad_

_Por ver mañana el sol salir_

La profesora McGonagall había llegado para cortar todo el farullo de la fiesta, pero se quedo ahí mirando, tambien como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

Mis dedos bajaban acorde por las cuerdas de la guitarra, la voz su unía y todo aquello formaba un compás armonico, tan armónico como lo era el folk metal, o el rock...como los rollings o los creadens...

_Me vengaré_

_Y todo mal que me hagas_

_Yo te lo devolveré!_

_El hombre nunca fue dueño_

_De Gaia_

_Es justamente al revez_

Lo que mas me sorprendió, fue cuando vi entrar a la profesora y que tomara una cerveza y se sentaba en un sillon de la sala para verme a cantar, se podía oír los comentarios acerca de la letra o el ritmo, realmente todo esto era demasiado curioso

_Oigo unos pasos_

_Se quiebra mi voz_

_Se que vienen a por mi_

_Y un sacerdote en nombre de Dios_

_Pregunta:_

_¿quieres confesión?_

_Confieso que amé y creí en un Dios_

_De los pobres, justo y moral_

_Confieso que en la silla donde_

_He de morir_

_Mi alma renacerá!_

Definitivamente esta cambiada- decía Ale

Que creen que le habrá pasado?- dijo Connie

No se...pero lo que sea debe ser fuerte como para que este así...-dijo Gabi

Esta no es la Lily que se fue- dijo James

Yo creo que esta Lily cambio para bien- termino Remus

_Toda mi vida_

_Desfila ante mi_

_Tantos sueños por cumplir_

_No tengas miedo_

_No llores por mi_

_Siempre estaré junto a ti_

_Oigo los rezos_

_Intento gritar_

_Me cubren para no mirar_

_A los ojos de una cruel humanidad_

_La muerte se exita hasta el fin._

Termine de tocar la guitarra y todos gritaban, aplaudían, hasta la profesora...era gracioso todo esto...

Gracias- dije, y me fui a mi cuarto

Ok muchachos...se acabo la fiesta- dijo la profesora McGonagall

* * *

Y se acabo el chap también!

Sii, una vez soy malita...

Pero era lo que tenía que hacer, volvió Lily, dentro del Fic, ha pasado ya el tercer año del colegio asi que pudieron notar que hay hartos cambios, y un poco triste por lo de Sirius y Ale...que les pareció a ustedes, y el regreso de Lily...¿qué tal, ya...hasta aquí no mas nos quedamos y mas pronto de lo que ustedes creen, voy a subir otro chap, por que ahora yo tuve un ligero problema pa poder actualizar, por que el 11 de septiembre me operaron de urgencia, y no vine a tocar el compu hasta hace poco, eso...

Ojalá ahora si llegue a los 20 review! Jajajaj

Eso se me cuidan, un saludo especial a XAICA y JOSESITA...que siempre me dejan review(jose...actualiza el fic niña:p)

Se me cuidan y nos vemos pronto

Chau!


	10. Nuevas bandas

Esa noche, apenas McGonagall los mandó a dormir, todos subieron a los dormitorios, menos yo, tenía cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, aparte que tampoco tenía sueño...era mejor quedarse ahí y pensar.

Es gracioso ver que todos se sorprenden tanto de ver este cambio en mi, es como simplemente ahora existo para todos... como que es bastante irónico, todos me pasaban a llevar en los pasillos, y prácticamente ahora todos se dan vuelta y pelean lugares cerca mio... lo que hace la superficialidad en los seres humanos...

* * *

Estuvo lindo el espectáculo de hoy...no crees Evans?- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos verdes, su nombre, simplemente Jhon Pucassi, compañero de Lily en Griffindor, un año mas que ella

A que va la pregunta Pucassi?- dije interesada

A que tu cada día me sorprendes mas... tu sabes a lo que voy- dijo el

Claro...intentas ligarme con frasecitas coquetonas para que caiga como una plumilla a tus pies... no señor... no lo haré- dije riendo

Veo que has sabido aprovechar esta nueva estampa...y se ve también que has crecido, has madurado bastante como para tus catorce años- dijo el serio

Bueno y para que tanta charla?- fui al grano

Me gusta como cantas Evans y quiero ofrecerte participar en una banda- dijo Pucassi- como vocalista principal y guitarra alternativa, que dices?

Me pillas de sorpresa, pero no creo poder negarme, a mi me gusta la musica y cantar...pero ahora...que musica toca la banda, y como se llama?- pregunte

Bueno tocamos musica magica mas alternativa, no esas porquerías poseras de bailes y canciones para cortarse las venas, es como la musica que tu cantas, hacemos covers, musica propia...de todo, y la banda se llama "criaturas nocturnas"- respondió

Me gusta, creo que los iré a ver a un ensayo y veo si me decido, que dices, hasta puedo cantar un temita con ustedes...-le dije sonriendo

Y si después del ensayo quieres ir a tocar guitarra al lago junto con unas cervezas de mantequilla...-dijo sonrojándose- podrías pensarlo

Bueno, te responderé el sábado entonces...a que hora?- le miré divertida

A las 10 de la mañana en la sala de musica del colegio- dijo Pucassi

Esta bien...entonces, nos veremos el sábado- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me marche, al subir las escalas noté que en la ventana del pasillo había alguien

James?- dije

Te estaba esperando- dijo el

Estabas oyendo mi conversación con Pucassi?- le dije media enojada

Escuche un poco, pero créeme que no era mi intención escucharte, solo quería hablar contigo, mas que nada saber por que no respondiste mis cartas..-dijo el tímidamente

Importa mucho eso ahora James?- le dije mirándolo suplicante, aun no quería hablar de esto

A mi si me importa Lily, estaba muy preocupado y tu nada de nada... te extrañe- me dijo con la mirada triste, odiaba cuando miraba asi

Mírame James, yo tambien te extrañe, pero si no pude responderte fue por que realmente tenía bastantes motivos como para no hacerlo...James por favor...yo no quiero hablar de esto todavía, solo una cosa eso si...-le dije mirándolo a los ojos- gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener el mundo- y con un rapido beso en la mejilla lo deje ahí y me fui a acostar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me dijo que era su mejor amigo...-dijo James aún medio plop

No puedo creerlo, James, te estan mandando para la casa sin ninguna otra opcion- reía Sirius

Pero de que me quejo, yo también la quiero como mi amiga ,pastel, no puedo pedirle nada mas...somos amigos!- dijo James

Yo creo que le estas poniendo mucho James, esta bien que sean amigos, pero limitate a ser su amigo, o sea no te confundas, Lily ahora es otra chica, ya no es la que pasa desapercibida, de hecho ahora todos se pelean una cita con ella, pero ella a la primera pregunta ya los manda por un tubo, y eso te va a hacer sufrir James- dijo Remus

No creas Remus, la vi hablando con Pucassi, le ofreció ser parte de su banda... ¡DE SU BANDA, que ni siquera los mas maestros han logrado entrar en las audiciones, y de paso la ha invitado a tocar guitarra a la orilla del lago...y que creen que respondio...-dijo James riendo

Que si...-dijo Sirius

No, dijo que se lo iba a pensar...-dijo James

...-Remus

por dios...-dijo James

Que?- dijo Remus

Parezco un novio celoso! Jajajajjaa- reía James

Ay Jamie...tu nunca cambias...-dijo Sirius

* * *

Sabes...hay veces en que esto era lo que mas extrañaba, lo que mas necesitaba de este lugar- le dije a Ale

Nosotras también te extrañamos...que pasó en todo este tiempo Lils?- dijo Ale

Que no paso mejor dicho, son tantas cosas que aun no se bien como encajarlas en un solo año...yo creo que cuando tenga claro eso, se las diré, por ahora solo me puedo limitar a decirles que no vine en todo este tiempo por que me tenían prohibido ingresar al mundo mágico por lo menos en ocho meses- les conté

Igual debe haber sido algo fuerte como para no haber venido...- dijo Connie

Si, algo mas o menos...pero eso se lo dejaremos al tiempo-les dije

Eso si...pasando a otro tema...vienes cambiadísima!-dijo Ale

Si, lo necesitaba...urgente-dije

Bastante urgente mujer!-dijo Gabi y sus comentarios

Jajaja, si no fueras mi amiga, mal interpretaría tu comentario Gabi- dije riendo

Pero creeme, de verdad que ha sido lo mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo, ahora si que James va a terminar caído a tus pies-dijo

James?- pregunte

Siii- me contestaron todas

Por que?- volvi a preguntar

Por que no dejaba de preguntar por ti- dijo Gabi

Andaba como idiota al ver que no volvias- dijo Connie

Y no paraba de escribirte o preguntarnos a Dumbledore o a nosotras, por ti- dijo Ale

Pero eso lo hace, por que estaba preocupado, es lógico, es mi amigo, y desaparecí de un día a otro, ustedes también se preocuparon, es lógico no?- dije lo mas normal posible

Si Lily, tab lógico como decir que a Ale no le gusta Sirius...-dijo Gabi

Que...que!- dije

Lo que pasa es que nos dimos un beso en año nuevo, y ya le dije que por el momento yo no quería estar con nadie, que éramos demasiado pequeños para esto, y que en realidad yo no estaba muy preparada para estas cosas y el dijo que iba esperarme- me contó Ale

Segurito la va a esperar, con lo mujeriego que es Sirius-dijo Gabi

No seas carbonera Gabrielle!- le dijo Connie un poco harta ya

Pero si es verdad...-dijo Gabi

Mira Gabi, es mejor darle tiempo al tiempo y no meter las narices en los asuntos que no nos correspondan- le dije

Pero Lily, somos amigas, tenemos derechos las unas sobre las otras!-dijo Gabi

Es asi, pero en el minuto de enfrentar determinadas situaciones es otra la persona que las enfrenta, no las amigas, que yo creo que lo hacen mas por copuchentas que por buenas amigas, es mas fácil, escuchar y no meterse- le dije

Tienes razon Lily, siempre tan sabia tu...jaajajaja- me dijo Connie mientras me daba un abrazo- te extrañé cochinona!

Y yo a todas ustedes, me alegra estar en casa otra vez...-les dije con un gran abrazo...

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Los días pasaron volando, varias personas muy felices se acercaban a saludarme y otras simplemente a piropiarme, es algo chistoso, pero a mi parecer incomodo, no me gusta mucho eso, pero no pesco no mas, en fin... mañana ya es sábado y creo que me iré a dar una vuelta donde Pucassi, buena onda ese niño._

_Por otro lado como que no me ha dejado de sorprenderme lo de Ale y Sirius, pero si el dice que la va a esperar es por que asi es, yo creo en el...solo que al parecer varios no._

_Por otra parte extrañaba muchísimo a mis amigas, se hechaban de menos las conversaciones antes de dormir, y las clásicas interrogaciones de por que había estado tanto tiempo afuera, es lindo volver a verlas...me pregunto si algun día creceremos en ese aspecto, con 14 años aún parecemos bebitas de 4 años...me gusta poder tener eso aún..._

_Creo que mejor dejo de escribir por que tengo que ir a clases..._

_Lil

* * *

_

Hola!- Jhon se acercaba

Pucassi, como estas?- le dije

Bien y tu?- me dijo el

Bien igual...- ok acabo de entrar en la parte de la conversación en que no se que mas decir a parte de eso...

Vas a ir mañana?- me dijo

Depende de cuanta tarea den hoy, aunque no estoy muy segura de eso- le dije

Anda por favor...-me dijo con un tono de voz suavecito, demasiado suplicante...no me podia negar...este chico era genial...

Esta bien...iré-le dije sonriendo...

* * *

JAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – corría buscándolo

Que pasa?-salió de los vestidores de la cancha de Quidditch..- oh...Lily, que sopresa

James!- no pude evitarlo...salte encima de el y le di un gran abrazo...- estoy demasiado feliz

Por que? Y esa gran y buena novedad?- dijo el riendo

Mañana voy a las audiciones de la banda de Pucassi...-le dije

Te volvió a insistir?-pregunto sorprendido

Si...mas que nada por eso acepte- le dije

Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dijo el...

Genial!- le respondi...este James, no cambia nunca

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Hacia tiempo que no tenia una tarde como hoy, James siempre sabe como subirme el ánimo..jugamos con agua...llegamos empapados a la sala comun, por que nos caímos al lago...de ahí nos pusimos a rodar por las colinas, ha hacer montoncitos, de ahí, hicimos carreras estilo triatlón...a veces pienso en que si James no fuera mi mejor amigo, me fijaría en el...pero noo, que va...sería de lo mas extraño tener algo con el...mejor dejar las cosas asi y ponerme a dormir que mañana se me viene un emocionante dia_

_Adios!_

Lil

* * *

Sabado. 9:30

Chicas yo voy al ensayo de la banda y vuelvo a almorzar yo creo-les dije a mis amigas, pero cual de todas estaba mas dormida, asi que opte por dejar una notita en el velador de Connie

OOoOo

Hola Evans!- dijo Pucassi

Como estan?- les dije

Bienn!- respondian los que estaban ahí

Bueno, te los presento -dijo Jhon- el batero es Allan Farawell, Ravenclaw, el bajista es Carl Stevenson, tambien de Raven, tecladista...-y asi siguió nombrándome los nombres de los componentes de su grupo- vamos a tocar un tema y tus nos dices que te parece

Esta bien- respondi y comencé a escucharlos...no sonaban nada mal...

y que te pareció?- dijo Jhon

Me gusta...puedo cantar- le dije

El escenario es tuyo- dijo riendo- que canción quieres?

Saturnine, de the gathering- dije

Esta bien...-y empezo a sonar la musica, a veces es tan relajante poder escuchar y cantar...mas bien es interpretar, al parecer lo hago bien, Jhon me mira con cara de sorpresa pero a la vez de encanto...

Te gustaría ir el proximo fin de semana a Hogsmade a tomar un par de cervezas... tu sabes- dijo el con aire risueño...

Esta bien- respondi

_Querido Sebastián:_

_A pesar de todas las cosas que he tenido que vivir en este último tiempo, me he rodeado de gente maravillosa, por decirlo menos, el mismo James se ha portado de maravilla conmigo..el mejor amigo que una chica puede tener, te entiende, es tierno, y no es gay jajaja! Suena hasta ironico, por otro lado mis amigas...ellas no cambian, solo me apañan en mi problema por que creen que atravieso por algo tan extraño como puede ser una crisis de identidad... si supieran ellas tantas cosas...es como un poco complicado todo esto. Por otra parte las heridas de Frank ya son solo casi invisibles cicatrices, que no puedo dejar de negar que me entregan una gran inseguridad que puede llegar a atormentarme mas de la cuenta en los próximos años, pero puedo aprender a vivir con ello. Pero por ahora solo quiero hablar de Jhon...es increíble! Me encanta...su facha de rebelde sin causa...tan sexy, es que le adoro, aparte que es una persona con un pensamiento y una capacidad de meditar increíble...por ahí las malas lenguas dicen que tiene intenciones conmigo, pero es mejor hacerse de rogar, pero si me pide salir de nuevo, encantada digo que si..._

_Creo que por hoy, ya he escrito suficiente y mañana tengo clases y tambien debo contarle todo esto a James..._

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

Por otra parte...en el cuarto de los chicos...

tu crees, remus, que Lily...tu sabes...le guste Pucassi?- dijo James

yo creo...que le atrae, piensalo, es maduro, musico, inteligente, simpatico, amable y aparte es lindo...si yo fuera una chica tbn andaria detra de el...-dijo Sirius respondiendo por Remus

opino igualito que Sirius diferenciando que no fijaria en el...no es mi tipo-dijo Remus riendo

y de que te preocupa tanto que a Lil le guste Pucassi?-dijo Sirius

Pucassi es un tio mayor...por un año y medio ke se yo, se rodea con otro tipo de gente...no me gustaría que hiriera a Lily, ella no se lo merece, menos ahora...es mi mejor amiga, me deber es protegerla! no creen?- dijo James

Esta bien que quieras protegerla...pero no la ahoges...me refiero a que si ella decide de que pasen cosas con Pucassi van a pasar, y si sufre va a sufrir y tu no podrás impedirlo James, tu eres su amigo, no el forjador de su destino-dijo Remus

lo se...pero no quiero que ella siga sufriendo...y menos por un tipo como Pucassi...-dijo James

* * *

En el lago...

sabes tu niña pelirroja...-un minuto...le esta robando su frase a James ¬¬- quue cantas hermosisimo?

gracias señor Pucassi, es un alago que ud. siendo tan exigente musicalmente hablando diga eso de mi- le respondí riendo...a veces coquetear con Pucassi me es tan natural como lavarme los dientes...es terrible

nuestra primera aparicion será un poco antes de irnos de vacaciones de verano...un festival de bandas alternativas que estamos organizando...quieres pasear?- dijo Jhon

esta bien...pero es bueno que ensayemos harto...producir agregar efectos, me refiero montar un buen show!- dije riendo

eres una niña soñadora...-y me acaricio mi mejilla, diantres...me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa...

simplemente quiero montar algo bonito...que les guste a todos!- le repeti...

hay Lily...vamos a ver que es lo que se puede hacer...esta bien?- dijo y se empezo a acercar...y acercar...y cuando estaba ahi...justo ahi...

esta comenzando a llover...creo que es mejor entrar- le dije...riendome sola...no podia parecer mas idota en ese minuto

y si nos quedamos aqui un ratito...-dijo abrazandome y acercandose

Pucassi...primero que nada...yo no te conosco y tu a mi tampoco...somos compañeros de colegio, de casa y aora de banda y espero que me respetes y conocernos mas...no soy esa clase de chicas...-le dije

lo siento Lily, no me quise sobrepasar contigo...esperaré entonces a conocerte mas... y quien sabe si logras algo mas que ser mi cantante y mi pelirroja favorita-sonrio

bueno...si no quieres que la estrella de tu banda coja un resfriado llevame adentro porfavor...-le dije

puedo entonces tomarte la mano...?- pregunto el timidamente

Pucassi...tu estas demente o que!- le dije riendo como si fuera lo mas estupido de esta vida

entonces no puedo...?- dijo el medio triste

Pucassi...esas cosas no se preguntan...nacen...se hacen...pasan...entiendes?- le dije riendo

esta bien...- y comenzamos a caminar como si nada cuando derrepente siento una mano media mojada tomando mi mano...

* * *

primero...primerisimo que nada...mil disculpas por no haber subido esto antes...estaba demasiado atareada con el colegio...mi vida y demasiadas cosas como para terminar este capitulo...que a mi parecer es bastante maloooo! pero al fin y al cabo son uds. mis queridas lectoras las que lo catalogan...aparte que hoy me fui a recargar de energias al cine a ver la cuarta peli de Harry que esta increible! y cedric! esta guapisimo! me encanto como peli...pero como adaptacion de libro...terrible...dabapa mas...en fin...como ya es medio tarde aqui en mi pais...debo dejarlas hasta aqui...y los reviews los responderé en el prox capitulo que lo mas probable lo tire pal prox. año... jajajaja! o para mi cumpleaños que es ahora el 5 de enero paso el aviso...! jajaja en fin un gran saludo a todas pasenlo super bien en estas fiestas y ahi verán uds. como a quedado esto, por mi parte...me despido

AdIos!


	11. El Cumpleaños De James

_Primero, y primerito que nada... mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero me quede demasiado corta de tiempo... en fin... no las retraso mas y comienzo a escribir.

* * *

_

**11º "El cumpleaños de James"**

Me puedes decir que significa esto?- dije medio riendo, al ver que la mano de Pucassi seguía entre la mia...

Eso significa que tu me gustas Lily...- dijo muy firmemente el...

Mira Pucassi, de verdad que yo a ti no te conozco mucho, y me cuesta un poco, llegar lanzarme y uuhh, relación... por que las cosas para mi no van así- le dije

No es tampoco para que lo tomes a mal...-dijo el

Pucassi, tu antes de que yo hiciera todos mis cambios, ni siquiera sabías como me llamaba... por eso no me gusta mucho todo esto...- le dije

Déjame quererte Lily...por favor- me rogó el

Como quieres que te responda eso ahora?- le dije

No tienes por que hacerlo...respóndeme el próximo sábado, cuando vayamos a Hogsmade- dijo El

Bueno...será mejor que vayamos a la sala común, ya esta haciendo frío y quiero descansar un poco- le dije

Esta bien- respondió...solo caminamos en silencio, sabíamos bien, que esta situación era un tanto incómoda para los dos, yo por que no sabía que responder, por que temía meter las patas y después no saber como resolver todo esto, y el estaba nervioso por que no sabía que hacer después de haber planeado toda una tarde romántica, finalmente fracasada.

Bueno, yo me quedo aquí- le dije, pero un par de mesitas mas allá estaba James, con sus amigos y mis amigas, mirando fijamente la escena

Esta bien, y por favor Lily, piensa en todo lo que te dije...- me dijo el un poco triste

Jhon...tu sabes que me cuesta mucho creer que todos estos sentimiento te hayan nacido así como tan repentinamente, pero por otro lado, bueno asi son las cosas, una no las planea...solo dame un poco de tiempo, es todo lo que yo te pido- le dije sonriendo

Esta bien...sabes que yo no te puedo negar nada...- también dijo sonriéndome. Pero un par de mesitas mas allá se escuchó claramente "esa frase es mia! Ladron!", y se vio como los chicos afirmaban a ¿James, en fin...- buenas noches mi pelirroja favorita

Buenas noches Pucassi- me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y un apretado abrazo...y yo media en las nubes, media en la tierra.

Ahora...nos contarás como te fue con el?- 6 pares de ojos me miraban expectantes

Debería?- les dije riendo

Claro que debes, somos tus amigos!- grito Sirius

Jajajaja, bueno, se los cuento solo por que son mis amigos...-Les respondí- Pucassi se me declaró!

QUE?- dijeron todos

Bueno lo que escucharon, o también tengo que hacer un dibujito?- les dije

Pero como... si Pucassi ni siquiera sabías quien eras, hasta que volviste...- dijo Remus

Es por lo mismo que le dije que me diera un tiempo, que necesito pensar las cosas, por que me es... extraño que de un día para otro me quisiera... pero que también los sentimientos no se manejan y no se les pone fecha de inicio o termino...- les dije

Estoy de acuerdo con Lily- dijo Ale

Ahora...a ti te gusta Jhon Pucassi?- dijo Connie

Ufff... no lo se, o sea no te niego que es atractivo, simpático, inteligente, sensible, amistoso, romántico, tierno y músico jajaja, pero hay algo de el, que me causa un poco de lejanía, que me dice que tal vez no tengo que dar un paso mas con el...-les explique

Pero tampoco se trata de que esperes conocer a una persona unos 3 o 4 años para poder estar con ella, no crees?- dijo Gabi

No se trata de eso...muchas veces pienso que las bases de una buena relación es haber formado una excelente amistad...no creen?- les dije

O sea que tenemos que ponernos a esperar que te decidas entre Remus y James?- dijo Gabi

QUE!- todos preguntamos

Pero Lily, ellos junto con Sirius, son los hombres que tu mas conoces, es lógico que al final te vas a terminar enamorando o confundiendo con alguno de estos tres- dijo Gabi como si fuera lo mas normal

Numero uno...Sirius es un buen amigo, y no es mi tipo, dos Remus es como mi hermano y no me metería con un hermano y James...James es...- y como que ya había agotado mi discurso

James es el hombre con el que compartirás el resto de tu vida!- dijo Sirius a modo de broma

NO... lo se...o sea James es un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo...de eso que no tengo miedo de decirle algo, con quien soy natural etc...es como tener a alguien que te entrega todo a cambio de nada...es como tener otro hermano, si es otro hermano- dije

Bueno Lily, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es pensar bien las cosas, Pucassi no se ve un mal tipo, y si te quiere, y si te respeta, no tenemos por que objetar algo...lógicamente, siempre y cuando a ti te guste- dijo James

Tu crees?... ojalá sea todo esto algo bueno, saben... ya es tarde, hace un poco de frío, es mejor que vaya a dormir... buenas noches- me levante y subí a los dormitorios

* * *

_AL OTRO DIA_

_Querido Sebastián: Todo esto del tema de Pucassi me tiene un poco confundida, a James lo he visto un poco triste desde que le conté, ahora si que no se que voy a hacer...estoy casi a medias de un curso que se esta haciendo difícil, las cosas en casa no van tan bien como deberían...la pareja de mi papá esta haciendo un poco difíciles las relaciones. Las cosas con las niñas están re bien, hasta Gabi se ha portado un 10 conmigo, estoy feliz por que han sabido respetar mi silencio. Los ensayos de la banda han sido geniales, ya hemos sacado mas de 13 temas, y ahora tenemos que seleccionar el repertorio para nuestro musical... Eso es todo por hoy_

Lil

De repente, apenas cerré mi diario, siento una lechuza en la ventana, y tenía una nota al parecer para mi, por que el resto de mis amigas esta como en el octavo sueño.

_Te espero abajo ahora_!

De quien será, me puse un poleron que tenia a mano, y baje, mi sorpresa fue encontrar a:

James, que haces aquí?- le dije

Estaba esperando a una linda pelirroja para que me acompañe...- dijo el sonriendo

A donde quieres que te acompañe?- pregunte

Tienes hambre?- dijo el

Un poquito, por que?- pero no supe mas, james me tomo de la mano y nos puso una especie de capa que nos hizo desaparecer, salimos de la sala común, bajamos por unos pasillos, dimos un par de vueltas por aquí y por allá pendientes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estábamos en nuestras camas, y luego nos detuvimos frente a un cuadro como una especie de frutera o algo asi.

Y ahora que?- le dije

Nunca has venido a las cocinas?- pregunto incrédulo James

Ehh... no-respondi

Que haces entonces por las noches? Jajaja- dijo el

Pues lo que hacen todos los seres humanos, dormir- James solo rió ante el comentario

Bueno, mira...-dijo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a una pera, que luego se quitó el cuadro y...vualá ahí llegamos al parecer lo que eran las cocinas.

Hola!- dijo James saludando a los despiertos elfos que rondaban por ahí

Ooh James Potter, señor, que gusto tenerlo aquí, James Potter, en que Grubby puede serle útil James Potter?- dijo el elfo al parecer llamado Grubby

Pues veras tu, que mi amiga Lily y yo tenemos hambre-dijo risueño- nos podrías preparar chocolate caliente y galletas con chispitas chocolates y pastelitos y todas las cosas ricas que hacen aquí, por favor- dijo James

Esta bien señor James Potter y Lily amiga de James Potter, vuelvo enseguida- dijo Grubby

Vienes frecuentemente aquí?-le pregunte

Solo cuando no puedo dormir, y al parecer tu tampoco podías dormir- dijo James

Es verdad, estoy preocupada, de verdad que no se que hacer- le dije un poco apenada

Yo creo que deberías seguir a tu corazón, no crees?- dijo el

Y tu desde cuando das consejos amorosos?- le dije

Se te olvida que así me conociste?- respondió el

Tienes razón, pero por mucho consejo que me des, como que nunca los has aplicado con todas las novias que has tenido no?- le ataqué yo

Es cierto... pero es que son otra clases de mujeres...-pero le corte la frase

Que clase de mujeres?- pregunté

Mujeres que solo salen conmigo, por que creen que soy bonito, por que tengo dinero, por que tengo un mejor amigo, que arrastra hasta a los gusanos, por que soy simpático y popular... nunca nadie se ha detenido a verme tal como soy, y por lo mismo quizás nunca duro mucho con ninguna de esas niñas- respondió

Son demasiado superficiales, no se dan cuenta de que eres una gran persona James, de verdad- le sonreí- James... te puedo preguntar una cosita?

Dime...- dijo el

Que es lo que esta pasando con Sirius y Ale?- fui al grano

No lo se, Sirius ha estado un poquito mal por eso... dejo hasta de salir con chicas, esta mas concentrado en sus estudios, dedicando tiempo a otras cosas- dijo el

No me respondiste- insistí

Creo que Sirius se enamoró de Ale, pero aún no tiene las agallas de confirmar su sentimiento o decírselo a Ale, no lo entiendo mucho, aparte que a el no le gusta mucho hablar de ese tema, como que se queda para adentro- dijo el

Bueno, tiene que haber una forma de que ellos hablen o traten de solucionar algo de todo esto, no crees?- le dije

Yo creo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... te vas a comer esa galleta?- dijo James

Ehh no...oye, sabes una cosa... me estaba acordando que vas a estar de cumpleaños!- le dije un poco entusiasmada

Jajaja- rió James- emociónate un poquito, estas mas entusiasmada que yo- dijo James

Bueno...no todos los días se cumplen 15! Viejote eres 3 meses mas grande que yo!- le saque la lengua en señal de burla, pero James solo me miro tiernamente

Bueno no se que es lo quiero hacer para mi cumpleaños...-dijo Pensativo James

Ya Jamie, es hora de ir a la cama, este chocolate caliente me ha dado mucho sueeeño!- dije bostezando

Esta bien enana, te llevo a dormir- dijo James

* * *

Estas nerviosa Lily?- dijo Gabi

Solo un poquito- respondí

Bueno, eso es normal... vas a dar una tremenda respuesta- dijo Connie

Estas absolutamente decidida?- dijo Ale

Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me estan mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy...nos vemos en Hogsmade- les dije y salí corriendo y ahí en la sala común estaba Pucassi, con sus jeans medios desgastados, una playera verde un poco señida con unas letras escritas, unos lentes estilo aviador, zapatillas de lona y el pelo peinado con una chasquilla caída al lado...se veía como para comérselo con la mirada

Hola tu!- dijo

Hola tu!- respondí

Como estas?- preguntó

Con un poquito de sueño, pero con harto ánimo para hoy!- le dije

Bueno pues entonces vamos!- dijo y nos fuimos

OoOoOoOo

Ale?- dijo Sirius

Hola! Como estas?- dijo Ale

Bien... quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó

Esta bien- chicas nos juntamos mas ratito en las tres escobas, tu dirás- dijo un poco nerviosa Ale

Hace mucho que quiero hablar contigo, desde el pasado año nuevo...- dijo Sirius

Mmm Sirius, no tienes por que sentirte obligado conmigo, ni darme explicaciones al respecto... creo que decidimos bien darnos un tiempo...- Dijo Ale

Ale, no podemos seguir evitando todo esto...llevamos casi un año haciéndolo, me preocupa todo lo que pueda pasar, por que no estoy bieeen!- dijo Sirius

Bueno, creo que, primero que nada asumir todo esto, asumir lo que sentimos-dijo Ale

Ale! Deja de ser tan cuadrada para tus cosas, los seres humanos no programamos y desprogramamos de quien o no nos vamos a enamorar...tienes que arriesgarte vivir... si no te tropiezas en la vida no creces!- dijo Sirius un poco frustrado

No tienes por que ser hiriente conmigo Sirius, tu ni siquiera sabes lo que siento!- gritó Ale, pero de repente se dio cuenta que estaban frente a una vieja casa- donde estamos?

Es la casa de los gritos- respondió Sirius- es un lugar tranquilo aquí, si quiero pensar vengo aquí, nadie me molesta por que todos le temen- dijo

Es bonita, pero se ve que esta un poco maltratada...-reflexionó Ale

No lo se- dijo Sirius

Sirius...-dijo Ale

mmm...-dijo el

Discúlpame por no escucharte- dijo Ale con un par de lágrimas

Oh no, no llores por favor... soy un idiota, siempre te hago llorar- dijo Sirius

Uuh... no es tu culpa Sirius, solo que a mi me ha costado mucho afrontar todo esto que siento...-dijo un poco triste Ale

Tu sabes que yo te esperaría hasta el fin de los días si fuera necesario, pero yo también sufro, también tienes que entenderme- dijo Sirius

Me darías tiempo de pensar hasta año nuevo?- sugirió Ale

Esta bien, pero por favor que no pase de ahí- pidió Sirius

Ok, vamos a tomar algo a las tres escobas que ya hace mucho frío- dijo Ale

* * *

Bueno, existen diversos estilos que me gustan, muchas veces mas que por estilos me dejo llevar por lo que expresan no crees?-le dije a Jhon que me miraba muy dulcemente

Sii es cierto, y bueno Lily yo creo que ya es momento que hablemos las cosas, no crees?- preguntó

Si, es cierto, pero igual me sigo sintiendo un poco incómoda- le confesé

Por que?- dijo

Por que es raro, hablar de todo esto, nuca he tenido novio, y no soy muy buena que digamos en cosas que respectan al amor- dije riendo

Es por eso que me gustas Lily, por que eres una persona tan linda, tan pura, tan magica- dijo el

Gracias, pues bueno...creo que yo ya tomé una decisión- le dije

Y bueno...que tal es la decisión?- preguntó

Que si, que si quiero intentar tener algo contigo- dije sonriendo n/a: aquí es donde creo que muchas de ustedes me odiarán o

De verdad?- dijo Pucassi emocionado

Sii, Jhon, eres una excelente persona, como me voy a poder negar a tener algo contigo!- le dije sonriendo, pero Jhon fue mas rápido y me besó, mi primer beso, con mi primer novio, admito que eso es cursi, pero Pucassi no esta mal- guau, me tomaste por sorpresa

Bueno, te lo mereces, y te juro que ya no sabía cuanto iba a poder aguantar teniéndote así tan cerca de mí sin poder besarte- sonrió Pucassi

Que poético- dije

Es que tu eres mi gran fuente de inspiración- dijo el

Ooh!- reí yo

Bueno, quieres ir a tomar algo, o quieres comer...dime que quieres hacer- dijo el

Mejor demos un paseo- sugerí

Esta bien-dijo el

Jhon...yo te podría pedir un favor enorme- pregunté después de un rato de caminata

Si, claro que es?- dijo el

Mira...-comencé a contar mi favor.

* * *

EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS

Tu crees que Lily aceptó a Pucassi?- preguntó Connie a Gabi

No lo se, pero con lo nerviosa que iba, yo creo que si- dijo Gabi

Ojalá que le haya ido bien- dijo Remus

Es que si Pucassi le estaba jugando una broma a Lil, es que lo mato- dijo James

Parece que aquí hay alguien preocupado mas de la cuenta- dijo Gabi

No molestes... solo quiero que Pucassi no juegue con Lily- dijo James

Yo diría que tu insistes en que Pucassi no es tan bueno como tu para ella- dijo Connie

Eso fue un golpe bajo amigo- dijo Remus

No molesten, a mi no me gusta Lily, mas bien la protejo de que no le pase nada con ese creído de Pucassi- dijo James

Bueno, creído o no, esta bueno, se ve que esta interesado en ella, que la respeta, es un buen partido para Lily, y si se acaba... bueno no será ni el primero ni el último o si?- dijo Gabi

Gabi, Pucassi es el primer novio formal de Lil- dijo Connie

Verdad, pero ojalá que le resulte, se lo merece y mucho- dijo Remus

Es cierto, solo procuremos que estamos contentos por ella...-dijo Connie

Pero y si le dijo que NO!- dijo esperanzado James

James!- dijeron todos

Recuerda, es la felicidad de Lily- dijo Remus

Esta bien... esta bien, solo que hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades!- dijo James

Hola a todos!- dijo Sirius

Y ustedes en que andan?- dijo Ale

Yo creo que esa pregunta es mas para ustedes que para nosotros- bromeó Gabi, pero cuando notó que Sirius y Ale, se ponían un poco incómodos, dijo- ok sin comentario

Y se ha sabido algo de Lily y Pucassi?- preguntó Ale, sentándose al lado de Connie

No aún, pero esperamos que se cansen y vengan a beber algo aquí- dijo Gabi

Esta bien...- dijo Ale- Rosmerta!

Hola que tal chicos!- dijo la joven Rosmerta

Super, nos puedes traer por favor una ronda de cervezas?- dijo Ale

Como no... vuelvo enseguida- dijo ella

* * *

Entendiste todo lo que tenemos que hacer?- le dije a Jhon

Ok... con lujo de detalle, asi que preciosa no te preocupes!- dijo Jhon

No me llames preciosa!- le dije riendo

Ok... fea!- dijo Jhon

Me gusta mas Lily, creo que así me bautizaron mis padres- dije yo

Esta bien, Lily, no crees tu que ya deberíamos volver al colegio, se esta haciendo tarde y ahora mas que nunca tenemos que ensayar y tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer- asi que después de eso, junto a Jhon volví a la sala común

* * *

Pts Sirius! Sirius!- lo estaba llamando, pero como que el no se estaba dando cuenta que alguien lo llamaba- SIRIUS BLACK!- insistí

Que?- me dijo

Hola!- le dije yo

Oh, hola Lily, como estas? Ehh picarona!- dijo Sirius

Sirius, no estoy para bromas, tu sabes que el sábado es el cumpleaños de James...-dije yo

Sii, planeábamos ir a Hogsmade a celebrar- dijo Sirius

Cancélalo!- le dije

Por que?- dijo el

Por que tengo una mejor idea, mira escucha...- le conté todo el plan- que te parece?

Esta genial!- entonces a las 11 en la sala común, quieres que yo hablé con la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó Sirius

No, lo planeo hacer con Remus, tu sabes, hay que dar una calmada expresión- dije yo

Me estas tratando de alborotador?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

Pues ciertamente, si...jajaja- reí- ya niño tengo que irme a aritmancia

Nos vemos!- dijo Sirius que iba camino a su clase de adivinación...- no sabes la que te espera James Potter

* * *

Oigan muchachos, el sábado estoy de cumpleaños!- dijo James super entusiasta

Que bien- dijo Gabi

Por que no vamos a tomar algo a Hogsmade, o hacemos algo solo nosotros, vamos a divertirnos!- dijo James

El sábado?- dije yo...- este no puedo James, quede de pasar el día con Jhon, lo siento

Todo por que ahora tienes novio, no tienes tiempo para tus amigos...-dijo James

No se trata de eso, pero hagamos un trato...el domingo va a ser tu día!-le dije

Yo el sábado tampoco puedo, quede con Mark Stevenson para la tarde- dijo Gabi

Nosotros con Remus vamos a ir a recoger hierbas para una poción experimental-dijo Connie

Yo James, quedé con Sirius para explicarle algo de la revolución de los duendes en irlanda del siglo XIII- dijo Ale

Lo siento, compañero- dijo Sirius

No... no se preocupen- dijo James

Pero Jamie no te hagas problemas, estamos a jueves, y pueden pasar hartas cosas de aquí a esa fecha...- le dije

Eso también es cierto, si no, iré por ahí con alguna chica a celebrar mi cumpleaños...-dijo James

No era necesario caer tan bajo James- dije

Bueno... todos van a hacer algo en pareja por que yo no?- dijo medio molesto James

Bueno... tu ... tu hace mas de 1 año que no has salido con una chica!- dije yo

Mejor, asi lo pasó mejor!- dijo el

Pero no la quieres!- insistí- James tu me prometiste que no ibas a volver a jugar con las mujeres!

Es cierto... mejor lo pasaré entrenando quidditch!- dijo James

Esta bien...- dije

* * *

Jhon? Terminaste de sacar el repertorio?- pregunté

Sip, tenemos todo listo para este sábado- dijo

Ahh si es por eso que tanto te quiero- le dije besándolo- cuántos temas haremos?

de minuto vamos a hacer unos doce o veinte, el resto pondremos un tocadiscos para poner música a menos que mas bandas quieran participar...-dijo Jhon

Jhon, te dije que es algo reservado solamente para Griffindor- le dije

Esta bieeeen, hablaste con McGonagall?- dijo el

Sii, no hay problema con el permiso, solo nos dejó quedarnos con música hasta las 4 am. Asi que no creo que haya mucho problema- le conté

Esperemos que todo salga bien...- dijo Jhon

* * *

.

SABADO!

Bueno, que tal tu día cumpleañero?- dijo Sirius

Pésimo, he estado pero mueeeeeeeeeeeeerto de aburrido, como que toda la gente se la trago el castillo, y a ti?- dijo James

Yo ahora voy camino a juntarme con Ale...- dijo Sirius- una cosa James, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te avisará que quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas en su oficina...- termino

Pero si apenas son las 7 de la tarde...por que ahora?- dijo James

Ya sabes tu como son las tías cuando se ponen menopáusicas – rió Sirius- nos vemos a la noche!

Todo me pasa a mi... y mas encima en mi cumpleaños...- murmuraba James

Sr. Potter, espero que el señor Black le haya pasado mi recado- dijo la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall tras el

Ehh si profesora, me estaba dirigiendo a su despecho, digo despacho!- dijo James un tanto incomodo

* * *

Tienen todo listo?- preguntaba yo nerviosa corriendo de un lado para otro en la sala común

Si Lily- respondió Jhon

Sirius, estas seguro que sabrás cuando James llegue?- pregunte

Sii Lily- dijo Cansado Sirius

Las bebidas energéticas y las cervezas han llegado!- dijo Remus y Connie

Y los bocadillos también!- gritó Ale

Entonces...todos sabemos que a las 10 en punto nos juntaremos aquí, entendido?- pregunté por última vez

Si!- respondieron todos

* * *

Profesora, que hora es?- dijo James

Son... oh por Dios! Son las 10 James, gracias por ayudarme con esas pesadas cajas, puedes volver a tu sala común- dijo La profesora

Gracias profesora- dijo James recogiendo sus cosas para luego salir por la puerta

Potter?- dijo La profesora

Si?- respondió

Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños!- dijo la profesora

Muchas gracias- dijo James cerrando la puerta tras el

* * *

Ok OIGAN TODOS ESTA LLEGANDO!- gritó Sirius

Ok A SUS POCISIONES!- grite

ESTA AQUÍ AFUERA...FUERA LUCES!- dijo Remus, solo se sintió como el retrato de la señora gorda se abría

Un minuto...por que esta todo apagado aquí?- dijo James- que los elfos se botaron a huelga?- insistió y no recibió respuesta...-holaaa? No nadie aquí?- volvió a preguntar James, pero ningun ruido se escucho, hasta que comencé

Cumpleaños feliz 

_Te deseamos todos a ti_

_Cumpleaños Jamessss_

Vamos todos...se encendieron todas las luces y nos acompaño la música de mi banda,

Cumpleaños feliz 

_Te deseamos a ti_

_Cumpleaños Jamessss_

_Que los cumplas feliiiiiiiz!_

Cantaron todos los integrantes de Griffindor a su capitan de quidditch

Sorpresa James-dije- este es un regalo de todos nosotros para ti... para demostrarte que eres importante, que te queremos, y que no nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños asi que ahora... que comience todo esto...jhon...-dije y la música comenzó a sonar

Karma police, arrest this man 

_He talks in maths_

_He buzzed like a fridge_

_He's like a detuned radio_

_Karma police, arrest this girl_

_Her hitler hairdo id_

_Making me fell ill_

_And we have crashed her party_

Ahora: y se escucho como toda la sala comun coreo

This is what you get 

_This is what you get_

_This is what you get_

_When you messss with us..._

Hay un último tema que quiero cantar!- dije, y se comenzó a escuchar los quejidos de la gente- pero no se preocupen! Que depués va a seguir la musica, claro que no en vivo, pero bueno ... James...te podrías acercar un minuto- James un poco nervioso subió al escenario- bueno primero que nada, un gran abrazo al hombre del cumpleaños!- le di un gran abrazo que el respondió

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYY- gritaron

El solo es mi mejor amigo...- me sonroje un poco- pero bueno... que tema quieres cantar?- le pregunte

Cantar? Yo? Ahora?- dijo medio nervioso James

Claro, quieren que cante?- le pregunte a todos los Griffindors que disfrutaban de la fiesta

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- se escucho

Gracias a todos...y bien que canción?- volví a insitir

Bueno...ya que me lo pones de esa manera, puede ser al final luces de los bbs?- preguntó

Esta bien...-dije yo partiendo con la canción

_Dime que puedo hacer,_

_Sin condenar,_

_Dime si puedo ver, aún mas allá_

_Un cuerpo en un rincón, que no estará_

_Y es que en verdad me siento enfermo,_

_Y entre tus frías manos tiemblo_

_James_

_Un soplo de ilusión , que no he de hallar_

_Un poco de calor, que faltará_

_Tu cuerpo en un rincón, que no estará_

_Tus manos corren por mi pecha_

_Y ya no se si esto es correcto no, y ya no se_

_Lily_

_Dime si puedo huir, una vez mas_

_O si puedo seguir, si todo da igual_

_Al final luces, que no he encontrar_

_James_

_O si debo reír y no llorar_

_O si debo morir, una vez mas_

_Al final gestos, que he de soñar_

_los dos_

_y ya no se si esto es correcto no!_

_Y ya no se!_

Como que nadie atinaba a hacer algo, estaban como impactados, luego comenzaron a aplaudir frenéticamente, unos gritaban cásense, cantan bien!; Hermoso, todos daban muestras de su afecto

Bueno, un aplauso para James, que cantó super lindo esta noche, no creen?- dije yo y todos reían y aplaudían

Yo quiero pedir un gran aplauso para Lily, que se que fue la de la iniciativa de todo esto, para mis amigos, muchas gracias, mis amigas lo mismo, y a todos ustedes por participar, muchas gracias de verdad, asi que... que siga la fiesta!- gritó James

OoOoOoOoO

Remus y Connie, junto con Sirius y Ale, se la bailaron toda, no habían parado en toda la noche, estaban agotadísimos, yo me había mas que nada dedicado a ver que todo estuviera en orden, a acompañar a James, que también bailamos su poco y a estar con Jhon, que se había portado un 10 al haberme ayudado con todo esto

Bueno preciosa, creo que me iré a dormir, ya desmantelamos todo- dijo Jhon

Esta bien... muchas gracias por todo Jhon, no se que habría sin tu ayuda- dije dándole un suave beso en los labios

No te preocupes, tu sabes que por ti... yo haría muchas cosas, que duermas bien- y se fue

Nosotras también iremos a dormir ya son casi las 5 de la mañana, y estamos cansadas- dijo Ale

Sii, bueno chicas muchas gracias por todo, igual ustedes Remus y Sirius, se pasaron con todo- dije

Esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo Remus

Buenas noches- dijo Sirius y todos subieron a dormir

Y tu Lil, no vas a dormir?-preguntó James

No tengo mucho sueño y tu?- le dije

No tampoco...mira, han dejado unos discos...voy a poner uno- dije

Hagamos un trato- dijo James- la próxima canción que suene, va a ser nuestra canción siempre!- dijo James

Como que tu te pones mas cursi entra mas avanzada es la noche... jaja- reí- pero bueno, acepto- y comenzó a sonar

_You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here  
By my side  
Your smile at me  
Is everything  
The staring game  
That song of love._

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read you thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place.  
Oh._

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read you thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place._

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard.  
We look eye to eye  
And I'm swept away.  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance  
From that one slowdance._

_You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you there  
By my side  
Your smile at me  
Is everything  
The staring game  
That song of love._

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place.  
Oh._

_I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place._

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard.  
We look eye to eye  
And I'm swept away.  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance  
From that one slowdance._

_We don't have to talk,  
We don't have to laugh at all  
I just want you here with me_

_We don't have to talk,  
We don't have to laugh at all  
I just want to be  
You and me_

_You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my hearting beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
And im swept away.  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance  
From that one slowdance_

From one slow dance-dijo James a mi oído

Linda canción- le dije yo...- ahora es nuestra!

Pucassi no te ha dedicado canciones?- preguntó James

Noo, o sea, creo que es algo como que no le viene mucho, creo- le dije

Lo amas?- preguntó James

No... pero creo que lo podré amar con el tiempo, ya viene la navidad, de ahí el año nuevo pasar a séptimo...se complica todo un poco- le dije a James

Pero no que iba en quinto?- preguntó sorprendido James

Noo, va en sexto- respondí

Ooh... no ha tratado de sobrepasarse contigo?- dijo James medio preocupado

James...hablas como mi madre, y si quisiera escuchar comentarios de ese tipo, hablaría con ella no crees?- le dije un poco molesta

No quería que lo malinterpretaras- dijo el

No te preocupes, ooye mira! Esta amaneciendo...- le dije contenta

Sabes una cosa enana?-dijo James

Que?- le dije

Nunca había visto un amanecer con una mujer, que se amiga, bueno tu me entiendes- dijo el- solo con los chicos había vivido momentos como este, pero nunca lo había sentido tan mágico, Lily, Lily!- pero parece que era un poquito tarde, me había quedado profundamente dormida abrazada a James, es que es tan blandito, es cómodo...pero el ni se quejo y se acurrucó a mi lado y se durmió.

Avanzada la mañana, se escucharon unos llamados a lo lejos...

LILY? Preciosa donde estas?-dijo Jhon entrando a la sala común...- Lil me puedes explicar que significa esto?

* * *

Ok fin de este capitulo, me ha tenido toda una tarde esclavizada frente a mi compu para poder terminarlo, pero todo sea por ustedes mis queridas lectoras, tambien, leí un review que decía que los capítulos estaban medios cortitos y decidí darles de regalo este que es mas largo, a modo de recompensa por la espera... ahora si, que les dejaré unos adelantos del proximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que ya van mas de treinta! Espero que les guste

"bueno, irás a pasar el año nuevo conmigo?"

"_Jhon tu sabes que mis amigos y mi familia van por sobretodas las cosas"_

"_tu sabes que existe una leyenda, que dice que si besas a otra persona, en el mismo minuto de las 12 de la noche, vas a estar junto a ella amándolo o amándola para todo la vida"_

"_Cerro los ojos, y se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de esa persona a quien tanto había esperado, se fundieron en un apasionado beso cuando marcaron las 12 en punto"_

" _tu sabes que eres mi amigo y no puedo hacerle esto a Jhon"_

"_el no te quiere, se ha estado enredando con Carla Mcbein desde hace un mes!"_


	12. Navidad y el beso de amor eterno

**12Navidad y el beso de amor eterno **

Uhhhm?- dije trantando de abrir los ojos, pero estoy demasiado cansada...

Lily despiertate, por favor dime que haces durmiendo ASI con Potter?-dijo Jhon un poco molesto

Como que así?-le dije yo, que claramente no había notado el hecho de que me tuviera abrazada y yo acurrucada a su lado...-ahhh asi- le dije mirándonos- bueno me quede dormirda por que tenía sueño y que yo sepa, dormir con tu mejor amigo no es ningun crimen ... o si?

No es eso Lily, pero tu eres MI novia, y no tienes por que andar durmiéndote en brazos de cualquier hombre, para eso estoy yo!- gritaba desesperado Pucassi

Mira loquito, punto numero uno, no se si tu pequeño y musical cerebro habrá percibido mi presencia, segundo, no tienes por que tratar a Lily de esa manera, ella no es una guitarra de tu colección , que si un día quieres la tomas y otro no...ella tiene sentimientos y se debe sentir mal...no eres nadie para hablarle asi...-dijo Jame muy enfadado

Y tu si, acaso eres su padreo el clásico mejor amigo que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero que nunca se ha atrevido a confesárselo eh?

Mira rockero de cuarta... y que pasaría si realmente estuviera enamorado de ella, y si se lo digo acaso tienes miedo que me prefiera a mi y no a ti?- dijo James

Epaaaaaaaa, que yo también tengo opinión respecto a esto- reclamé- es verdad Jhon si tu no me crees, es tu problema, James y yo solo somos buenos amigos , y nos limitamos a querernos de esa forma, segundo, no tienes por que hacer un escándalo de todo esto, y tu-señalé a Pucassi- y tu- ahora a James- no tienen por que pelearse o tomar pelea conmigo, puedo defenderme solita, y tu Jhon...o te dignas a aceptarme como soy, Jhon tu sabes que mis amigos y mi familia van por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre ti...-dije un poco enojada por toda esta situación

Que todas esas cosas estan antes que yo?...Lily, yo te quiero, y tu sabes que tu eres lo principal en mi vida, que estas por sobre mi familia, por sobre mis amigos y hasta por sobre la música, y tu me haces esto?- dijo el bastante dolido

Jhon, no se trata de que tu no seas importante para mi, por que lo eres, eres muy importante, pero tengo prioridades, tengo sentimientos lindos con gente muy linda...aunque te pese...tu aceptaste quererme tal y como soy...no vengas a hecharte atrás por todo este mal entendido- le dije comprensivamente

Es cierto...perdona Lily, tu sabes que yo te adoro...y que no me resignaría a perderte- dijo El

Gracias por entenderme Jhon...ahora voy a cambiarme...y a ti James...gracias por todo amigo...te kerooo!- le dije dándole un apretado y largo abrazo...con un poco de recelo de Jhon...lógico...hombres.

* * *

1 mes después...precisamente 24 de diciembre 

chicas! Ptss!...oigan dormilonas...abran los ojos...DESPIERTEN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Connie

que ah?- decía Ale

por que no te callas y me dejas dormir!-gritó Gabi

que hora es?- pregunté

que no lo ven! Es navidad...hay que bajar a abrir los regalos, ya po! Levantese! Flojas!- dijo Connie

floja tu abuela!- Gabi le lanzó un cojinazo a Connie y de ahí todas nos pusimos a jugar en una tremenda guerra de almohadas...

creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es bajar a buscar nuestros presentes no creen?-dijo Ale

siip, no estaría mal- dije

bueno, que estamos esperando bajemos!-dijo entusiasmada Connie

que onda, acaso santa le trae un pony este año, por que tanta emoción?- reñía por lo bajo Gabi

Lils... parece que te estan esperando- dijo Ale

Quien?- miré...y ahí estaba Jhon, esperándome, arregladito con sus clásicos jeans y una polera negra ...se era hermoso!-Jhon?

Hola hermosa!- me dijo dándome un beso- feliz navidad- y me entregó un paquete que tenía una forma cuadrada

Que es?- le pregunte un poco curiosa, lo admito

Creo que tienes que abrirlo para saber...no crees amor?-dijo el

Es cierto...malo!-le dije dándole un beso brusco en los labios, cuando abrí el paquete era un vinilo- no puede ser...

Si asi es...-dijo alegremente Jhon- es el demo de nuestra banda, nuestro primer vinilo Lily- creo que en ese momento corrí a abrazarlo, y besarlo estaba demasiado feliz- y mi regalo?- dijo el

Esta ahí...en el árbol-dije mientras seguía abriendo los regalos de mi familia, que entre ellos estaban fotos de mis primas chiquititas mandando besitos, un sweter negro de mi mami, un abrigo negro de parte de una tia, un pijama, zapatillas de levantarse, un arsenal de dulces y chocolates de Remus, dulces de desmayo de parte de Sirius, Gabi me obsequió una polera negra de manga larga, Connie un libro sobre la magia de los planetas en el amor y ale una runa- lindos regalos chicos y niñas, se han pasado...todo super lindo

Sii a mi me han encantado estas pulseras tejidas! Son lo mejor gracias Lil- dijo Ale

Gracias por los chocolates- dijo Remus- son mi favoritos y Connie, por que me regalaste "el tercer gemelo"?- dijo curioso Remus

Es que es buenísimo, sabes lo que me costó encontrar tantos buenos libros para ustede...y mas encima que todos ustedes me regalaron libros! No puedo creerlo- dijo Connie riendo mientras abrazaba a Remus

Me ha encantado!-gritaba Gabi- Lily esta genial...chicas os adoro, la tenida esta hermosa!- gritaba emocionada, ya que entre todos le armamos su tan anhelado traje gótico

Oye Lily, que es esto?- dijo Sirius mostrando un pequeño potecito que le había regalado

Ohh eso...es algo que te va a ser muy útil, ya que te gusta tanto peinarte- dije riendo

Por que? De que sirve?- pregunto curioso Sirius

Se llama cera y modela el pelo, mira- dije mientras abría la cajita me hechaba un poquito en la mano y le arreglaba un peinado a lo Jhon Travolta a Sirius

De lujo!- dijo Sirius mientras subia corriendo al baño a hacerse un peinado

Sabes algo Ale... si no fuera por que Sirius esta enamorado de ti...pensaría que es gay-dijo Gabi

Por que?- preguntó riendo Ale

Por que siempre esta pendiente de la ropa, los peinados, de no engordar, como que es demasiado preocupado por el mismo...entiendes?- dijo Connie

Jajaja, que son locas ustedes...-dijo Ale

Bueno...falta James para pasarle su regalo-dije yo, ya que no había visto a James en todo ese rato

Mira ahí viene- dijo Remus

Feliz Navidad!- grito desde las escalas, lanzó un paquete a cada uno de los que estabamos ahí presente- feliz navidad a ti también Pucassi- y le pasó también un paquete cuadrado como el mío, Jhon lo abrió y vio un vinilo de Led Zeppelín

Gracias Potter, esta buenísimo!- dijo Jhon- oye hermosa, tengo que irme a ver a ...A... al tecladista, nos vemos adios!- me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y salió como flecha por el retrato de la señora gorda

Quien entiende a los hombre- dije

Feliz navidad Lily- dijo James dándome un gran y enorme abrazo, y tenía un gran paquete oculto tras el- esto es para ti- y de su chaqueta saco una cajita muy pequeña

Gracias- dije un poco desconcertada...digamos que esperaba el paquete grande jejeje-es una uñeta- dije- gracias James, pero tu sabes que no tengo guitarra para ocuparla- James no se imaginaba que me había gastado todos los ahorros de mi guitarra, para regalarle una a el...

Flash Back

Sabes...-dijo James

No... no lo se, tengo muy baja mi capacidad en la adivinación- le dije riendo

Mi deseo oculto siempre ha sido ser músico- dijo James

Enserio?- pregunte muy sorprendida- y que te lo a impedido?

El no tener guitarra...-dijo tristemente el

Bueno, yo también soy música, y no tengo guitarra, me las consigo siempre... pero he logrado lo que quiero, y por que no se la pides a alguien de tu familia?- le sugerí

Noo, dicen que mi capricho es el quidditch, y que no estan dispuestos a pagar otro capricho mio-dijo James

mmmm...-dije pensativa.- ya se que te daré para navidad!

Ah si? Que cosa?- pregunto curioso

Sorpresa-respondí

Fin del Flash Back

bueno...yo te tengo este regalo...-le dije entregándole una caja de tamaño medio, asi como cuadradita- feliz navidad!

Gracias- dijo cortésmente el- un amplificador, pero Lil, tu sabes que tampoco tengo guitarra

Bueno, para cuando tengas una...por lo menos ya tienes el amplificador no?- dije yo sonriéndole

Estamos a mano no crees...-dijo el

Sii...muy a mano!- le dije haciéndole cosquillas en la guata

Oye Lily, podrías cerrar los ojos?- preguntó el

Para que?- dije

Para una sorpresa- dijo el

Bueno- dije cerrando los ojos

Estira ahora tus manos- dijo James mientras el guiaba mis manos al paquete grande que había viste antes yo- ahora puedes abrir los ojos y puedes abrir el paquete

Gracias- comencé a abrir el paquete igual que las niñas chiquitas, mis amigas se reían, y James me miraba con una dulzura increíble...y – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!JAMES TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba como loca

Lo se nena...lo se...se que soy irresistible- dijo el haciéndose el interesante

Hasta que lo confesaste pelirroja!- grito Sirius

Buena Lily...! te lo tenias guardadito!- dijo Ale

No sean tontos! Lo amo... miren me regalo una guitarra...y es negra con blanco, y eléctrica, y ahhhh!James eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después del helado de menta!- dije abrazandolo tan fuerte que lágrimas caían por mi rostro

Pero pequeña no llores...que me haces sentir mal- dijo James aún abrazándome

Es que me emocioné... lo siento- dije sonriendo...- ooh! Casi lo olvidaba...toma esto también es para ti- le dije mientras le entregaba un sobre color rojo que tenia impreso u gran numero 1- abrelo

Vas a creer que me he vuelto loca, pero me he pasado dos semanas pensando una manera original y divertida de entregarte tu regalo, y si me ocurrió esto...dejarte pistas para que lo encuentres... asi que en cada lugar que adivines habrá una pista, y esta es la primera

"una noche me dijiste que no podías dormir, me llamaste y contigo fui, tienes que ir al lugar que preparan las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate"

donde es eso?...piensa James piensa...ya se! Las cocinas!- dijo James y todos salimos corriendo detrás de el...curiosos todos por saber que era el regalo y donde estaba

ooh James Potter señor, no gusta una deliciosa galleta de chocolate- dijo un elfo con una bandeja de galletas y sobre esta un sobre verde con un gran numero 2 afuera- ok gracias- dijo mientras abria el sobre

veo que lograste encontrar la pista numero dos...

"me enseñaste que muy lejos puedo llegar, que solo tenía que cerrar los ojos e imaginar que nada malo podía podía pasar. Me dijiste que era un lugar donde ibas cuando estabas triste y querías ver las estrellas brillar"

QUE!- dijo James- Lily espero que tu regalo valga la pena por que cuando estoy triste voy a muchas partes...y no precisamente a mirar las estrellas...

Pero en una sola parte de Howgarts pueden verse bien las estrellas-dijo Remus a modo de ayuda

Claro!-dijo James- La torre de astronomia!- y salió corriendo hacia allá y otra vez, todos los seguimos, y ahí en la torre sobre un telescopio había un sobre azul con un 3

Me tienes sorprendida, has pasado tres etapas ya...solo te quedan 4, jejeje te estoy dando las cosas muy fáciles, asi que

"perro, ciervo, lobo, lobo, ciervo, perro, corren, corren, corren, por la hierba en la noche corren, pero cuidado corre, corre, corre, que por un agujero, puedes caer en medio de esta hierba"

no puede ser, esta muy difícil...-dijo James- tiene que ser...que lugar de los terrenos de Howgarts tiene una trampilla o algo...algo como que pueda hacerte caer...-penasba James en voz alta

el tunel de abajo del sauce boxeador!-dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo, y otra vez todos corriendo hacia el sauce, una vez llegados ahí, fue una odisea sacar la pista ya que siempre que nos acercábamos el sauce intentaba golpearnos

podrías haber ocupado un encantamiento convocador...- le dije al oído a James mientras empezaba a abrir un sobre morado con un 4-

uuhhh ya falta poco...ansioso, mas bien debería preguntar si estas curioso, por que te tengo metido en una tremenda intriga...lo se, ya no te hago esperar mas...

"si giras mirando al sol, caes sobra la hierba y que es lo primero que ves?"

tengo que girar?- dijo James, yo solo respondí moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa- ok- y empezó a girar y gritó- El campo de quidditch!- otra vez todos corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch, yo aproveche el descuido para ir a la torre de Griffindor y acomodar el regalo de James, me dio el tiempo de volver...

Falta menos que cuando empezaste no James, bueno esta vez me voy al grano

"gira, gira, gira el tiempo...se pasa como pequeñas letras pasan a travez de los ojos cuando lees... sii, como cuando lees tu libro favorito"

La biblioteca!- gritó James- buenos días- dijo

Buenos días sra. Pince- dijimos todos, y James buscaba y buscaba un libro en específico- aquí esta, quidditch a través de los tiempos- abrió la primera página y ahí había un sobre gris con un gran 6

"donde descansas, donde sueñas, donde juegas, donde solamente estas tu"

puede ser tu dormitorio- sugirió Gabi

pero habla donde solamente esta el- dijo Connie para despistar

y eso no podría ser su cuarto o si?- pregunto Ale

por que mejor no lo averiguamos?- dijo Sirius

ok...vamos!- dijo James

llegamos a la sala común, subimos la escalera hacia los dormitorios de hombre , y en la puerta había un sobre amarillo con un gran 7

creo que después de esto, me dedico a coleccionar sobres- dijo James bromeando

bueno... que esperas para abrirlo!- dijo Sirius

sii! Queremos saber cual es tu regalo!- dijo Gabi

ok...bueno...ya lo estoy abriendo- dijo James

_creo que después de todo lo que te he hecho recorrer y jugar, mereces saber lo mucho que te quiero, y que no importa haber hecho el esfuerzo que hice para poder darte esto, por que si tuviera mas, también lo haría, eres la persona mas linda que conozco y por eso eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro, ahora si abres la puerta y te diriges a tu cama, verás lo que ahí te espera(eso sonó cochino jajaja)_

_te quiere_

_Lily_

Y los declaró marido y mujer!-dijo Sirius

Puede besar a la novia-dijo Remus

Quieren parar, voy a entrar- y asi lo hizo, corrió hasta su cama, corrió las cortinas y ahí sobre su cama, había una guitarra eléctrica negra con blanco, y alrededor de esta, todo sus accesorios, pedal, banda para colgar, atril, afinador, uñetas de varios colores, etc- Lily...creo que te amo!- decia shokeado James- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TENGO UNA GUITARRA! LILY ERES LO MEJOR!- corrió a abrazarme y adarme vueltas por el aire y los dos solo reíamos

Creo que la parejita al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos...-dijo Gabi

Saben algo...creo que una vez mas estamos mal interpretando los sentimientos de nuestros amigos, y el día que en realidad se enamoren y los veamos, nos vamos a impactar- dijo Remus

Siii, eso es cierto- dijo Connie- mejor dejémoslos vivir su momento y estemos felices por que su amistad sea asi de linda, asi de pura

Oigan...se dieron cuenta de un detalle?- dijo Sirius

Que?- dijimos todos

Que se regalaron lo mismo, la misma guitarra, en el mismo color, con los mismos accesorios, lo mismo todo para los dos...-dijo Sirius bastante divertido

Como que tienen gustos parecidos...-dijo disimuladamente Ale

Y por que mejor en vez de tratar de sacar mentira por verdad, prueban los instrumentos?- sugirió Connie

Oye... no es mala idea!- dijo James- por que no tocamos algo?

Bueeeeno, que canción quieres tocar?- le pregunté

Por que no tocamos mmm... calla y espera? Te la sabes?- dijo James

Bueno, yo hago los punteos y tu los acordes ok?- le dije para que se le hiciera mas fácil

_Lily/Calla/_

_James/No es miedo en realidad/_

_Lily/Espera/_

_James/El tiempo puede más/_

_Lily/No es el problema/_

_James/Tal vez la solución, no importa no hay una explicación/_

_Lily/No,No, No! Calla y espera, seguir es renunciar, es dar un paso atrás/_

_James/Muchas fronteras, me cierran un horizonte mas, que no podré alcanzar/_

_Lily¿De que sirve una verdad, si no deja actuar/_

_James/Vivir mirando todo a contraluz, sin ver mas allá. Sin libertad. Sin libertad/_

_Lily/Lanzas, con miedo en tu mirar, palabras que no perdurarán/_

_James/Ser como el viento, escapar sin control/_

_Lily/A un tiempo que algo nos ocultó/_

_James/No, No, No! Calla y Espera, no ver cambiar el sol, resignarse al temor/_

_Lily/Tus pies en tierra, se aferran/_

_James/No es solo un sueño mas, no llegar al final/_

_Lily¿De que sirve una verdad? Si no deja actuar/_

_James/Vivir mirando a contraluz sin ver mas allá/_

_Lily y James/Sin libertad, sin dar un paso mas/_

Ídolos, ídolos, ídolos!-gritaban a coro Sirius, Gabi y Ale

Es que estuvo genial!- dijo Connie muy emocionada

Es que ustedes comprenderán que cuando tu mejor amiga es cantante, hay que tratar de hacerle peso no?- bromeó James

Jejeje, me harás ponerme roja!-le dije- bueno Jamie fue un honor haber tocado contigo amigo, pero tengo que irme, quedé de encontrarme con Jhon, para planificar lo de ...año nuevo...tu sabes- dije le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui

tu sabes que existe una leyenda, que dice que si besas a otra persona, en el mismo minuto de las 12 de la noche, vas a estar junto a ella amándolo o amándola para todo la vida...-dijo pensativamente Ale

y que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?- dijo Gabi un poco contrariada por el comentario de Ale

noo, solo lo digo como salió el tema de año nuevo...-dijo aún super pensativa Ale- me gustaría que alguien hiciese algo asi conmigo...sería bonito...

ya sabes Sirius...12 de la noche, 31 de diciembre, al lado de Ale- bromeó James

epaaa! ... aunque igual es bonito eso de que alguien que quieras o ames te de un beso en año nuevo...es como aumentar la magia para siempre- dijo Sirius

ok...como que aquí nuestro pequeño Sirius se nos ha enamorado- dijo Remus

No lo se...-dijo Sirius pensativo también

Estas enamorado Sirius?- preguntó tímidamente Ale

Tu sabes...-fue la respuesta de el

* * *

Sabes una cosa, encuentro que el año nuevo es una ocasión para estar con los que mas quieres... para compartir un momento en donde todo se olvida y felicidad y excitación que uno tiene en el minuto que se marcan las doce...es genial!- dije mientras caminaba abrazada a Jhon 

Sii puede ser... podríamos organizar algo para año nuevo no crees, una tocata masiva o algo?- sugirió Jhon

Noo, creo que por un día deberíamos dejar a la gente ser libre, no imponerle una música, creo que cada uno tiene que disfrutar este nuevo año a su modo no crees tu?- le dije

Tienes razón...que eres linda tu...por eso es que tanto te quiero- dijo Jhon mientras me daba un beso- bueno...irás a pasar el año nuevo conmigo?

Jhon...por que no lo pasamos los dos con mis amigos, o mis amigos y los tuyos?- le sugerí, pero el no parecía muy contento con la noticia

Siempre tus amigos van primero que yo...sabes Lily, un día me voy a cansar de todo esto, y voy a buscar a alguien que de verdad me dedique su tiempo- lo decía muy serio, me preocupaba un poco

Jhon, no tiene por que tomarlo así, te estoy ofreciendo la mejor solución y tu reaccionas de esta manera?- le dije un poco ofendida- no será que tu estas buscando alguna excusa ridícula para dejarme?- le dije un poco posesivamente que me dio risa

Eehh.. noo, Lily, no lo tomes así tampoco, es solo que no me gusta que siempre este el mundo entero antes que yo- dijo el bajando la cabeza

Mirame- le dije levantando su cabeza- tu eres muy importante para mi

Pero nunca lo seré como lo es Potter- dijo frío y serio

Que? De que estas hablando, no te entiendo- le dije un poco confundida... de verdad que no estaba entiendo que le estaba pasando a todos que últimamente encontraban super entretenido juntarme como pareja a James

Lily, te brillan los ojitos cuando lo ves... sus cariños van mas allá de la amistad, y el... y el te mira de una manera tan dulce, tan pura , tan única, de la misma manera que lo haces tu con el- dijo Jhon

Sabes algo Jhon...creo que estas loco, no se por que estas diciendo todo esto, ni siquera me gusta James, el es mi mejor amigo, y los mejores amigos no se quedan juntos nunca!- le grité y salí corriendo...

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Ya va quedando poco tiempo para año nuevo, solo una semana... se me va a hacer cortísimo todo este tiempo, aparte que después de año nuevo viene mi cumpleaños, y no se que voy a hacer._

_Hoy volví a pelearme con Jhon, las cosas con el no estan saliendo tan bien como lo pensé, el es buen tipo, me quiere mucho, me consiente, conversamos mucho aunque muchas veces se me hace muy monótono hablar con el...pero creo que podré llegar a quererlo con el tiempo, me gusta, es cierto...pero siento que me falta algo que el no tiene...pero que lo tiene...¿James, si es cierto, James es el tipo de hombre en el que yo me fijaría, el tipo de hombre que busco, pero James como tal, noooo, no lo imaginaría, igual como que todos estos comentarios que estan lanzando mis amigos, y los que nos rodean me han confundido su poco... aparte que dudo...dudo mil veces que James le confundo o que se fijaría en mi._

_Lily

* * *

_

Estas bien?- dijo Remus

No lo se...-respondió Connie

Que tienes mi niña?- tan dulce que es Remus

...- Connie comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

por que esas lágrimas?- dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a Connie y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho

por que...- Connie no sabía bien si debía hablar con Remus de lo que pasaba-...me siento sola...

como dices eso!- le dijo Remus dedicándole una amable sonrisa- tu sabes que todos te queremos y estamos a tu lado, no tienes por que sentirte sola

noo, no es por eso- se apresuró a decir Connie- ...siento como que me falta algo en la vida...siento que me ...que me falta amor Remus- dijo Connie con su mirada llena de lágrimas

Te gusta alguien?- sugirió Remus

No lo se...-dijo pensativa Connie- pero mas allá de eso, me falta alguien que me de amor y yo darle amor...me gustaría poder enamorarme...- pero Remus la cortó

...y sentir las mariposas en el estómago, las manos sudorosas, y estremecerte con una simple caricia de la persona que amas...-Remus la quedó mirando- lo se...yo también busco lo mismo

Pero ya llegará el día en que llegue la persona correcta que no haga sentir todas esas emociones no crees?- dijo Connie

Siii, quieres ir a tomar un café?- preguntó Remus

Esta bien- respondió Connie

* * *

Tu crees que a James le gusta Lily, y a Lily le gusta James?- dijo Ale 

No lo se...-le sinceró Gabi- pero creo que James esta como confundido con Lily, creo que le están empezando a pasar cosas con ella

Mmm, no lo se... los dos se ven tan lindos cuando estan juntos no crees?- dijo Ale poniendo cara de soñadora

Lo se...te imaginas como serían sus hijos!- dijo Gabi, luego se largó a reír por su propio comentario- jajaja, como que ya hasta los estamos casando

Mira...hay gente que a mi parecer esta destinada, de uno u otro modo, ellos pueden ser del otro modo...jajaja, pero es raro, en un minuto de su amistad se van a confundir, por que es instinto- dijo Ale

Exacto, el es un hombre, ella una mujer...-dijo Gabi como si fuese el tremendo descubrimiento

Enserio!... de verdad si tu no me lo dices, yo jamás lo habría pensado...-dijo sarcásticamente Ale, al mas puro estilo de Gabi- y después de que se confundan, van a volver a ser amigos y de ahí van a darse cuenta de que no se han podido olvidar, y van a volver a estar juntos y de ahí...se va a terminar Howgarts y dirán:- ale fue cortada por Gabi

"esto no puede funcionar, afuera no es lo mismo que Howgarts, y es mejor que tomemos nuestros camino por separado..."-dijo Gabi

te imaginas que pasara todo esto?- preguntó Ale

no me extrañaría...es la magia- dijo Gabi

siii, pero cuando logremos converserlos de que se gustan y no peden evitarlo, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla y 5 ranas de chocolate-dijo Ale

hecho- cerró el trato Gabi

* * *

Holaaa!- dijo James, observando el ligero detalle que estaba llorando- por que lloras Lily, que tienes...te hizo algo Pucassi?- preguntó rápidamente 

...No ...si, o sea, nos volvimos a pelear- le dije con tristeza- no se que manía tiene de pelearse conmigo, llevamos ya dos meses juntos, y en estas últimas dos semanas, pone cualquier excusa para pelear conmigo...-le dije un poco apenada

pero...el no tiene por que ser así contigo, a lo mejor tu le has dado algún motivo para pelear o no?- preguntó James

Noo- le dije- solo trato de que cuando estemos juntos estemos bien, tranquilos, disfrutemos el momento, pero siento que ni el ni yo lo disfrutamos... siento que estamos por estar no mas- le dije con tristeza

Vas a pasar el año nuevo con el?- preguntó James

Noo, por que?- le pregunté interesada- le dije que iba a pasarlo con ustedes

Noo, lo que pasa es que todos ya tienen planes para este año nuevo, Sirius y Ale van a ir a cenar a Hogsmade y de ahí no me dijo donde iban...aunque creo yo que van a ir a arreglarse, por que hasta año nuevo fue el plazo- me explico

Ohh, y Connie y Remus y Gabi? Lo pasaremos todos junto con ellos- le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio

No, Remus y Connie van a pasarlo juntos, no se donde, creo que la familia de Remus los invitó, así que irán para allá-dijo James- y por si acaso Gabi va a pasarlo con unas amigas y amigos que tiene en Raven- terminó James

O sea, que solo quedamos tu y yo?- le dije divertida

Exacto- dijo James- lo pasamos juntos o buscamos panoramas por separado?

Tu sabes que a mi nunca me resulta eso de panorama por separado, me quedo contigo, siempre y cuando tu quieras- le dije sonriendo

Tu sabes que a esas sonrisas no me niego- dijo y me pasó un brazo por la espalda y caminamos hasta la sala común

* * *

31 de Diciembre 

Bueno Connie, ya empacaste?- le preguntó Ale

Sii, hace dos días...-dijo nerviosa Connie

Estas nerviosa?- dijo Gabi

Muchooo, no entiendo por que me aterra tanto ir, o sea son los padres de un buen amigo, pero ya es mas que sabido que Remus me gusta- dijo en voz alta

QUE!- dijimos Ale, Gabi y yo

Te gusta Remus?- le pregunté impresionada

Lo dije en voz alta?- preguntó muy asustada Connie

Si- le respondimos las tres otra vez

En ese caso...es cierto...me gusta...pero el jamás me va a pescar, por eso me he sentido muy triste este último tiempo- nos explicó Connie

Pero Connie, no tienes por que darte por vencida, mira tu eres una niña super linda, Remus es un buen chico, y te quiere como nadie, quizás detrás de todas esas miradas de amigo se esconde algo mas...- le animé

Como tu y James?- preguntó Connie

Claro...como James y yo...-le dije mecánicamente- chicas olviden eso...James y yo...somos amigos.A-M-I-G-O-S, amigos, nada mas que eso...solo nos tenemos un cariño especial...-le dije ya un poco molesta...pero una parte e mi, se de decepcionaba cada vez que decia que era un amigo...

Bueno...es mejor que vayamos a dejar a Connie y Remus al vestíbulo son ya las 8, si no, el año nuevo les va a pillar en el tren- dijo Gabi

Esta bien...-le dijo Ale

* * *

Y nos volvimos a quedar solos tu y yo- dijo un poco nervioso James 

Es cierto...y a la vez gracioso- le dije, también me causaba un poco de nervio estar sola con James en la torre de Griffindor

Por que es gracioso?- pregunto divertido James

Por que cuando lleguen los chicos y las chicas, y averigüen que estuvimos solos, creo yo que me van a meter a una tina con agua...-le dije riendo

Tanto asi?- pregunto el

Solo imagina los comentarios de Sirius y Gabi- le dije a James...el solamente río

Ok... son las 10...quiere ir a cenar, te invito a una exquisita carne asada con papás asadas que dices?- me propuso James

Bueno, pero primero debo ir a ponerme una ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión…no crees?- le dije sonriendo

Esta bien yo también iré a cambiarme- me dijo el- nos vemos en 20 min. Aquí abajo ok?

Ok- respondí

* * *

Estas muy nerviosa?- le preguntó Remus 

Un poco, nunca antes había ido a pasar el año nuevo con un amigo- le dijo tímidamente Connie

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo no crees- le dijo Remus

Si, pero y si no le agrado a tu familia?- dijo muy preocupada Connie

Yo creo que les vas a agradar…mira…ya llegamos!-dijo Remus tocando el timbre, y una señora de pelo castaño claro, de una estatura media al igual que su contextura, los recibió

Hola cariño como estas?-le dijo dulcemente

Hola mamá-respondió Remus- estoy un poco cansado, el viaje ha sido largo

Comprendo, y esta niña quien es?- pregunto curiosamente

Ooh disculpe señora, mi nombre es Connie Harris, soy amiga y compañera de casa y clases de Remus…mucho gusto y gracias por la invitación- dijo mucho mas nerviosa

Ella mamá, es la niña de la que te hablé-le dijo muy feliz Remus a su madre

Bueno Connie, mi nombre es Alicia Lupin, la mamá de Remus, y muchas gracias por haber aceptado venir- dijo Alicia- pero bueno¿Qué hacemos parados aquí afuera congelándonos? Pasemos adentro para que se cambien y bajen a cenar…Remus-le dijo la señora Lupin

Si mamá?- que obediente es Remus

Connie dormirá en el sofa-cama de tu cama de tu cuarto, así que llévala a tu cuarto para que se cambie y deje sus cosas- dijo tranquilamente Alicia

Si mamá…vamos Connie, pasa- dijo Remus conduciendo a Connie por un amplio Hall , muy iluminado en color blanco, impecable y muy acogedor, luego subieron por una escalera y de ahí entraron al final del pasillo subiendo por otra escala al dormitorio de Remus

Guau, es …grande-dijo impresionada Connie

Lo se…-respondió

Pero no crees que estas muy apartado de todos?- preguntó Connie

Noo, para nada, aparte que me gusta tener mi espacio para poner mis libros, mis fotos, mis recuerdos…-dijo mirando una muralla llena de fotos

Tienes muchas fotos!-dijo impresionada Connie mirando de foto en foto…-oye!

Que pasa?- dijo asustado Remus

Aquí falta una mía contigo-dijo poniendo voz de niña mimada

Bueno, pues eso tiene solución no crees?- le dijo Remus acariciando su cara- hoy nos sacaremos una foto los dos…-le dijo sonriendo, y bueno Connie se sentía en las nubes

Esta bien- le dijo tímidamente…- una última cosa…

Dime-le dijo Remus

Donde me puedo cambiar?- le pregunto Connie

Aquí mismo, yo iré al baño abajo, de todos modos esa puerta del fondo es un baño, por si lo necesitas..esta bien?- le preguntó Remus, Connie solo asintió- te veo abajo- y cerró la puerta detrás de el

Media hora mas tarde…

Estas seguro que le dijiste a Connie que bajara?-preguntaba el padre de Remus

Ehh si…pero tu sabes que a las mujeres les encanta demorarse…o no mamá?- dijo Remus

Que cosa cariño?-dijo Alicia acariciándose el vientre

Esto del embarazo, a hecho ,muy dulce a tu madre hijo- le dijo entre susurro el señor Lupin

Ooh Eduard, nuestro hijo va a pensar que soy muy melosa- dijo Alicia

No mamá nada de eso…-pero Remus no alcanzó a terminar, cuando fue interrumpido por su padre

Mira, ahí viene Connie-dijo el señor Lupin, y efectivamente, venía bajando las escalas con una falda blanca ancha de gasa, y una polera sin tirantes en color rosado, con unas chalitas baja y un tomate con mechas sueltas sobre la cara

Guau- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Remus

Bueno, ya estamos listos para cenar!- dijo alegremente la señora Lupin

* * *

Donde estamos?- preguntó Ale cuando llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque 

En el bosque… es un lugar donde nadie nos va a andar gritando y muy tranquilo…- Sirius al ver la cara de preocupación de Ale le dijo- no es muy lejos del colegio, tranquila- bueno ale… yo no quiero presionarte, pero tu sabes que hoy se nos cumple un plazo… y bueno…es mejor que lo hablemos luego- Sirius quiso abrazar a Ale, pero esta lo esquivo

Sirius, todo esto es muy difícil para mi… y creo que es mejor que lo entiendas desde ahora- le dijo Ale un poco distante

Que tienes Ale, estas como… distinta…-Sirius se estaba empezando a preocupar, Ale no era así últimamente estaba demasiado extraña

Nada Sirius, solo espero que algún día entiendas que todo lo que hago, lo he hecho por que yo quiero, por que yo creo en esto… no para que me apunten con el dedo- dijo Ale de forma muy confusa para Sirius

No entiendo que me quieres decir…-volvió a insistir – pero yo quiero que nosotros estemos juntos Ale…tu sabes que yo te amo

Sirius, por el bien tuyo y mio, nosotros no podemos estar juntos… se que en el futuro lo entenderás…Sirius…es mejor que me vaya…-Ale no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Sirius y se marcho como pudo de ahí

Sirius no sabía como reaccionar, el amaba a Ale y no entendía por que ella le estaba haciendo esto…por que? El creyó que ella también lo amaba, pero no podía ser, acaso todo había sido un juego para ella….ahora se le estaban aclarando muchas cosas, pero tampoco podía ponerse en contra de ella, hasta saber bien que era eso que no les permitía estar juntos… por otro lado, era un año nuevo solo, otra vez

Salud Sirius…por ti y tu soledad maldita- se dijo así mismo bebiendo de la botella de champagne

* * *

La cena estuvo exquisita- dijo Connie 

Que bueno que te haya gustado, quieres ir a dar un paseo?- propuso Remus

Esta bien, pero ya van a ser las doce…no quieres estar con tu familia?- pregunto Connie

O sea, si, pero ahora, en este momento, yo quiero estar contigo- mensaje subliminal enviado por Remus

Esta bien, demos un paseo…-le sonrió Connie

* * *

Que se tardan las mujeres…!- reclamaba entre dientes James 

Y de que te quejas?- le dije desde arriba de las escaleras, pero James tenía los ojos como platos de abiertos

Lil, estas hermosa…-dijo James anonadado- en realidad siempre lo has sido

No seas mentiroso- le dije riendo

Es la verdad, por lo menos para mi- dijo el con una dulce sonrisa

Bueno, nos vamos a comer algo o no?- le dije un poco impaciente

Claro, no me gusta hacer esperar a mi mejor amiga no?- dijo James

Sii, es cierto, James?- le pregunté

Sii?- dijo el

Como crees que les estará yendo a los chicos?- le pregunté

No lo se, como que todos estaban muy nerviosos en el minuto en que se fueron…pero ojalá haya sido todo para bien- me trato de calmar

No has notado que Ale anda asi como media extraña?- le pregunte

No creo, aparte la Ale tu sabes que es así de retraída y reservada, no debería por que extrañarte- me dijo

No lo se, hay algo que no entiendo, anda a veces como muy pendiente de mi, y otras muy distante, como si se acercara a mi por hechos específicos o cosas asi…- le volví a decir mientras subiamos unas escalas

No será que la hechas de menos no mas?- me dijo James abrazándome, y quedamos frente a frente

No tengo por que hecharla de menos- me sonroje , James solo me abrazó

Estas lista?- dijo el

Cuando tu me digas…- le dije

* * *

Tan solo un minuto para las doce!- dijo Connie 

Falta muy poco para el nuevo año- gran aporte Remus- estas nerviosa?

No lo se, como que el hecho de esperar el nuevo año, me llena de diferentes emociones…-le dijo Connie asi como demasiado emocionada

Lo se, te ves asi como super entusiasmada…- le comentó Remus

Es que Remus, un nuevo año, es una nueva posibilidad, una oportunidad para cambiar para seguir adelante, para mirar un nuevo horizonte y sonreir…solo 10 segundos…-dijo Connie aun mas nerviosa abrazando a Remus muy fuerte

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1- y el tiempo se detuvo…solo sabia que toda esa magia en el aire era tan real, era para ellos y por ellos, asi que solo cerró los ojos, y se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de esa persona a quien tanto había esperado, se fundieron en un apasionado beso cuando marcaron las 12 en punto

feliz año nuevo Connie- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa que ni el propio Voldemort se la podía quitar del rostro

feliz año nuevo para ti Remus, pero que significa esto?- Connie sonreía como tonta mirando a Remus y abrazándolo

esto…significa que yo te quiero mucho, y que lo que mas anhelo es hacerte feliz, muy feliz siempre y cuando me lo permitas- dijo muy dulcemente Remus

claro que quiero, eres lo mas lindo y bueno que he tenido Remus, y no te quiero perder…no quiero- dijo Connie abrazando mas a Remus

tu sabes que siempre me vas a tener cuando me necesites…siempre, independiente de lo que seamos- le dijo tranquilizadoramente

yo hace mucho tiempo que quería que esto pasara…mucho que casi no lo podía aguantar- dijo un poco avergonzada Connie…

por eso es que tanto te quiero mi niña…-la abrazó y la siguió besando

* * *

James, todo esto ha sido muy lindo, de verdad muchas gracias…Jhon no habría hecho algo asi por mi- le dije un poco enojada 

Pero no te acuerdes de Jhon, por que hoy, solamente somos tu y yo, celebrando este nuevo año y dejando atrás todo lo malo que nos rodea…-James me abrazó y nunca me había sentido tan protegida como lo sentí en ese instante, tal vez era el champagne que me estaba jugando un poco en contra

Tienes razon, aparte… yo nunca he encontrado un hombre como tu…ojalá Jhon se te pareciera aunque sea en un pelito- le dije

Por que dices eso?- pregunto el

Por que tu me quieres tal cual soy, independiente de nuestra amistad… ojalá encuentres a una mujer que te haga feliz…que te merezca y sea digna de ti- le dije un poco melancolica

Es que yo ya encontré a esa mujer- ¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza

Y quien es…si se puede saber?- le pregunte un poco curiosa de quien sería esa chiquilla afortunada

Me cuesta un poco decirlo, por que se bien que no lo entenderías…- ok…ahora si que me lo podía esperar todo desde Sirius hasta Gabi

Bueno James, tu sabes que somos amigos y que puedes confiar en mi…- le dije para ver si le podía sacar el tema

Es que esa mujer especial, es una niña que jamás me va a dejar de ver como su mejor amigo, que me llena cada vez que la veo pasar y me da una sonrisa, que me estremezco con cada abrazo que me da, y que el alma se me va a la mierda cada vez que veo que esta con el imbécil de su novio que ni siquiera la sabe respetar, y yo muriendome mientras ella me cuenta cada problema, cada pena, cada alegría, yo solo la escucho, y es cierto, el corazon no elige a quien querer, y el mio tampoco lo eligió, no es algo fácil…-dijo James, yo estaba un poco asustada

Que quieres decir con todo esto?- todo este preámbulo me puso muy nerviosa

Que la mujer que me llena día a día con su sonrisa y su presencia, eres tu Lily…- dijo James muy triste- yo no quiero que cambien las cosas respecto a nuestra amistad, por que yo se bien que tu no vas a dejar a Pucassi, lo tengo muy claro…

Pero James… no entiendo… no lo tomes así- lo abracé, lo mas fuerte que pude para demostrarle que yo estaba ahí, que esa noche no iba a importar Jhon, que solo eramos el y yo- James mírame, yo te quiero…te quiero por sobretodos las cosas y si Jhon no estuviera conmigo no dudaría en estar contigo, tu me atraes, me gustas James, pero no estoy segura de que esto sea lo correcto, tu eres mi mejor amigo…- le dije tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa

No se trata de eso Lil…- pero James sabia que podía estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida adolescente, que a futuro podría llegar a alejarlo de mi

James…no digas nada de verdad…- le supliqué, James había entrado en un tema que ni para mi era muy asumido, que es difícil, pero que podía tener solución, yo era capaz de dejar a Pucassi por el… - ya van a ser las 12

Si, faltan 5 segundos- dijo nervioso James

Ehh si- le dije un poco incómoda, pero de repente y lo último que recuerdo fue a James acercándose a mi, y besándolo como jamás había besado a alguien, nunca había tenido esa extraña sensación dentro mi, de sentir que me quemaba, que cuando sus manos rozaron mi espalda me estremecía, era todo tan lindo- que fue todo esto?

Ehh no lo se…- fue toda la respuesta de James

Como que no lo sabes, me acabas de besar…-le dije

Es lo que sentí…-una vez mas una respuesta vacía, pero ambos sonreíamos como idiotas

Bueno, yo creo que es lo que sentimos- le dije mientras el me abrazaba…

Y que va a pasar con Jhon?- me preguntó

No lo se, tu sabes que eres mi amigo, pero tampoco puedo hacerle esto a Jhon- le dije un poco triste

Pero es que Lily…bueno tu también eres mi amiga…pero Jhon, no te merece…-dijo finalmente James

Por que dices eso, aparte que yo fui la que decidió estar con el- le dije mas seria

Lily, el no es el tipo de hombre para ti…-dijo el

Que, y acaso tu si?- le dije un poco mas molesta- James no pases películas…para mi también es difícil negarme a hacerme ilusiones contigo por que me gustas, pero tengo que pensar bien con quien de los dos quiero estar…-le dije

Lo se…- dijo el- es mejor que no sigan pasando cosas entre nosotros

Si, yo también pienso lo mismo…-le dije, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya nos estabamos besando otra vez

Ok…dejémoslo en que vamos a pensarlo ok?- dijo James

* * *

_El día después de año nuevo amaneció nevando, fue muy lindo, con James las cosas seguían como la noche de año nuevo, y como no había nadie en el castillo que nos pudiese ver, vivíamos a todo lo que el tiempo nos permitía, pero sabíamos bien que cuando llegaran los chicos de vacaciones se iban a preguntar que era lo que había pasado, sin darme cuenta ya llevaban tres semanas de vacaciones y la semana próxima llegaban todos… era difícil, en el colegio solo había una chica mas de raven Carla Mcbein y Steve Glove también de raven, pero James compartía todo el día conmigo hasta que yo me dormía…han sido las vacaciones mas lindas de mi vida, si todo sigue asi, soy capaz de terminar con Jhon para estar con James, darle una oportunidad de que se las juegue por mi…_

_1 semana después_

Lily!- gritó Jhon desde la puerta de la sala común, yo estaba en los sillones leyendo

Jhon!- le dije un poco sorprendida- pensé que iban a llegar mas tarde

Bueno, pues mas temprano mejor, por que puedo pasar contigo mas tiempo…no crees?- me preguntó, creo que lo mejor es seguir fingiendo que todo va bien , pero en ese minuto bajo James por las escaleras

Pucassi!- gritó

Que pasa Potter, te sorprendí?- pregunto de manera arrogante Jhon

Chicos es mejor que no se peleen, cariño por que mejor no vamos a dar un paseo?- le dije de la forma mas tierna que pude…

Esta bien, tu sabes que siempre me convences…- y ahí mismo salimos por el retrato, justo en ese instante, me cayeron Sirius, Remus, Gabi y Connie…

Te extrañamos!- grito Sirius

Siii…!- dijo Connie

Chicos me aplastan- les dijo Remus

Yo no puedo respirar- les dije

Ok esta bien…espero que te hayas portado bien- dijo Gabi

Siii, yo siempre me porto bien…bueno chicos hablamos de ahí- ahora salimos hacia los terrenos…

* * *

Una vez afuera 

que tal las vacaciones?- le dije a Jhon

Tranquilas, se juntó toda mi familia, la pasamos re bien

Que bueno…-le dije

Y las tuyas?- me preguntó el…pero yo me puse un poco nerviosa…entiendan porfavor la situación…es difícil

Bien, tranquilas también, he hablado mucho con James, le he aconsejado que se busque una novia- le mentí esperando que Jhon me creyera

Me sorprende- dijo el

Que cosa!- me urgí lo reconozco

Que el siendo tu mejor amigo, no te quiso decir que estaba saliendo hace mas de un mes con Carla Mcbein- no podía creerlo…es que ahora si que me sentía pésimo, como James no me lo había dicho, por que, acaso todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo?... no entiendo nada de todo esto… solo recuerdo haber abrazado muy fuerte a Jhon y derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

* * *

Se k me he demorado muchisimo por que cada vez me alargo mas en los capitulos, es bueno para ustedes eso en todo caso, pero bueno, me ha costado reharto escribir el capitulo, es como remover mi pasado…en fin…quiero darles las gracias por todos los reviews , que sobrepasé los treinta fue hermoso para mi ) de verdad muchas gracias… 

Saludos especiales a :

•karipotter

•klau

•rosita

•hermy

•xaica

•angeluxisiriusilla

eso..espero sobrepasar los 40 y k les haya gustado el capitulo…

paciencia con el siguente

chau!


	13. Se oyen campanas de boda

_**13ºSe escuchan campanas de boda?**_

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Después de haber hablado con Jhon creo que lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue salir corriendo, me sentí como una verdadera tonta… y yo queriendo todo lo bueno y seguro que tengo con Jhon, y el saliendo con esa tal Mcbein._

_James por su parte, no lo he visto desde entonces, creo que me anda evitando, y cuando nos topamos en clases hace como que no existo, y si no, me habla muy cortante, con que derecho?_

_O sea, claro el también tiene todo el derecho de buscarse una niña con la que rehacer su vida, por que yo no estoy libre… pero si realmente me quiere como todo el mundo lo dice, por que no me espero?._

_Un minuto…¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo, James es solamente mi mejor amigo, y nada mas, no tengo por que ponerme celosa, o será que de verdad me gusta, pero por que si realmente es mi mejor amigo, cada vez que pienso en el me viene una pena enorme y lloro como margarita?_

_Ahh no lo se!... creo que por ahora, voy a tratar de reconstruir lo que tenía con James, y recuperar bien mi relación con Jhon…no se merece que le haga algo asi…_

_Ok, es mejor que deje de escribir que alguien viene._

_Lily._

Por que tan sola mi pequeña pelirroja?- dijo Jhon estirando una rosa roja

Por que mi novio me tiene abandonada en la biblioteca…-le dije sonriendo

No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando sonries, últimamente estas muy triste…tienes algo?- pregunto Jhon

Sii, tengo miedo de ponerme un año mas vieja… jejeje- le dije riendo

Faltan solo dos días para tu cumpleaños, tenemos que hacer algo, ya vas a cumplir 15 años…tienes que reventarte!...jajaja – dijo Jhon tratando de animarme

Creo que no es malo, pero por favor no esas payasadas del baile de los quince años, que con vestidito, nooo quiero que sea un cumpleaños diferente…!- le dije bastante emocionada

Te parece que vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí? Mi chica de los quince años…- me miro con esos ojitos lindos que tiene

Esta bien- digamos que estoy intentando hacer todo mi empeño respecto a mejorar esto, se bien que Jhon lo siente

* * *

James…no puedes seguir huyendo, no es algo muy propio de ti!- le reprochó Remus

Pero que carajo quieres que haga, la mire a la cara y le diga: Lily tengo novia hace mas de un mes, disculpa por haberte be….-pero James se detuvo inmediatamente, había olvidado que a los chicos no les había dicho nada de lo que sucedió en la noche de año nuevo

No me digas que besaste a Evans?- dijo Sirius

James porfavor, tu sabes lo sensible que es Lily y lo mucho que podría llegar a afectarle todo esto…-le dijo Remus

Lo se, por eso mismo creo que es mejor evitarla, afrontarle con la verdad la seguiría destruyendo y no quiero que sea con mi culpa…ella ya eligió a Pucassi, y espero que el la haga muy feliz- dijo James un poco triste

Y tu elegiste a Carla solo por que sabías que Lily jamás dejaría a Pucassi por la confusion que siente hacia ti…-dijo Sirius muy sabiamente

No se trata de eso, Carla es una buena persona, muy dulce, amable, inteligente, le gusta mucho la musica que yo escucho, hablamos de mucho, ella me cuenta sus cosas, yo la miro, pero tiene algo que le falta, que no me llena…-siguió James

Ok…le falta ser pelirroja y llamarse Lily Evans?- dijo Remus

Si…o sea no…Carla y Lily son personas muy distintas, cada una tiene algo especial, pero…-dijo James nuevamente quedandose en el aire

A ti te gusta mas Lily…-dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas obvio

No, no es eso, Lily y yo no funcionariamos nunca como pareja, ella es mi mejor amiga, yo su mejor amigo, y los mejores amigos no se gustan, simplemente se puede malinterpretar como una confusion de sentimientos, y mejor dejemoslo en eso… ok?- dijo James saliendo de su habitación y dejando a sus dos amigos adentro.

Cuanto tiempo le das?- dijo Sirius

Yo creo que de aquí unos tres meses mas para que termine con Carla, dos mas para que se de cuenta que le gusta Lily, pero me tinca que algo demas que pasa en todo este tiempo…-dijo Remus haciendo imitaciones de la profesora trelawey

Yo creo que menos…-dijo Sirius

Es mejor que le demos tiempo al tiempo… nada mas…- dijo Remus

* * *

Lily?- dijo una pequeña niña de pelo castaño

Uuhm?- iba muy metida en mis pensamientos- ooh Connie lo siento, andaba en la estratosfera…que sucede?

Creo que tenemos que hablar…te diste cuenta de un detalle?- me pregunto

Que cosa, si es lo de Gabi, ya sabes que esta durmiendo en Raven y las razones son conocidas…-le dije un poco cansada

Es Ale…hace tres noches que no viene a dormir…- me dijo Connie- estoy preocupada Lily, tu sabes que ella no es así

Tranquila mi niña, no creo que le haya pasado algo malo, lo sabríamos, has hablado con el profesor Dumbledore? – le pregunté tratando de calmarla, pero sabía bien que yo también estaba asustada

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_A veces siento que este año es una tremenda mezcla de energías y sensaciones, que en realidad no puedo hacer nada frente a el…_

_Las cosas con James a mi parecer ya estan superadas, fue todo una simple confusion, por que en realidad es a Jhon a quien yo elegí y James también tiene su novia, aparte…_

_No creo que el y yo funcionaramos como pareja…sería muy chistoso…_

_Dos mejores amigos juntos?_

_Sería de verdad un chiste, por el momento me voy a seguir dedicando a lo que es la musica que es lo que a mi me importa y gusta._

_Por otra parte ya van casi dos semanas de que Ale no viene a dormir, los profesores no le encuentran una respuesta logica a su comportamiento, estan todos asustados…_

_Mas sobretodo por que la otra noche aprovechamos para revisar las cosas de ella a ver si encontrabamos algo, y claro, encontramos una cajita donde habían nombres y direcciones muy extrañas, como Malfoy o Black, también Bellatrix Black nos habla a todos como si fueramos un monton de idiotas diciendonos cosas como : "yo que ustedes me fijaría bien con la gente que me junto, no vaya a ser que ronde algo fuera de lo normal…"y estupideces de ese tipo…_

_Mi cumpleaños paso sin penas ni glorias, solo que con Jhon nos fuimos a un festival de bandas y lo pasamos bien, mis amigos no estaban de animos como para celebrar, la desaparición de Ale nos tiene a todos muy desconcertados._

_Ya es tarde…_

_Debo dormir_

_Lily

* * *

_

Y a esta niña que le pasa que ya me tiene abandonado?- escuché una voz con aire escandaloso por medio del pasillo

Yo creo que si el me dijera por que a los amigos se le da por desaparecer de un minuto a otro, esta niña le daría la respuesta- James se quedó de piedra con la respuesta

Es cierto, Lily disculpame por haberte evitado… pero tu sabes bien que necesitaba pensar.- James se estaba poniendo serio, eso no era muy bueno

Bueno…y que pensaste?- ok… James se estaba poniendo serio y yo mala onda

Bueno, respecto de las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, bueno Lily tu sabes que yo…- Pero no lo deje continuar.

Mira James, todo lo de año nuevo fue muy lindo, pero ya paso, para mi fue todo una confusion, quizás se dio así por que las cosas con Jhon no estaban muy bien, tu lo sabes…pero prefiero que seamos amigos, tan buenos y lindos como hasta ahora- sentí librarme de un peso dentro de mi

De verdad piensas eso?- dijo James…con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos?

Si…creo que es lo mejor para los dos, no crees?- le dije un tanto insegura…

Tienes razon… es mejor seguir siendo los buenos amigos de siempre- James me sonrió

Eres lo mejor, y cualquier mujer va a estar gustosa de tenerte a su lado- se lo dije lo mas sincera posible

Gracias Lil, quieres ir a comer algo?-dijo James

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno, ya que insistes…jejeje- le dije, me paso un brazo por la espalda y nos fuimos

* * *

Hay veces en que me preocupa mucho la forma en que Lily y James se estan tomando las cosas… tan sin sentido, asi como quien dice, borron y cuenta nueva, aquí nunca paso nada y tan amigos como siempre- dijo Remus mientras caminaba de la mano con Connie

Es cierto, Lily lo hace para no herirse mas…ella sabe bien que en el fondo por mas que evite a James, tarde o temprano va a entrar en sus pensamientos y la confusion será algo muy inevitable…conosco a Lily- dijo Connie

Ahora que es lo que esta sucediendo con Sirius y Ale?... si bien a el no le gusta hablar del tema, y cuando se nombra de su desaparición, y lo evade… tu crees que de que Ale este desaparecida tenga algo que ver con todos los Slytherins que huyeron del colegio?- inquirió Remus

No lo se Remus… no quiero creer eso… o sea, me cuesta mucho enfrentar el hecho de que Ale… la Ale que todos conocimos este ligada a una organización del mal… que lo único que quiere es destruir a los impuros y esas cosas, si no… como sería amiga de Lil, ella no es puraa…- se refirió Connie

Es cierto… pero que es lo que pudo haberla llevado a cambiar tanto…como para arriesgar su amor por Sirius…-dijo Remus

A lo mejor ni siquera fue amor… piensa Remus, Sirius es un Black, la familia Black se esta haciendo muy popular por enfilar y encabezar las listas de los mortifagos, tienen generaciones de gente en Slytherin y Sirius, es el desterrado de la familia, según lo que se dice y me has contado- le dijo Connie

Eso es cierto, Sirius es prácticamente la deshonra de su familia, por no mantener sus ideales, ir en Griffindor y muchas cosas mas… pero no creo que ese haya sido solo el motivo por el cual Ale se haya acercado a el… no lo creo- le dijo Remus

O es lo que no queremos creer- le recalco Connie

* * *

_Ya veo salir los primero rayos de sol tibio, las nubes se van disipando, las flores abren… me gusta la primavera… es una bonita estación, a pesar de tener a Jhon, me pone muy melancólica, aun no se bien por que…_

Hola Lily!- James venía corriendo desde el otro lado del lago… yo caminaba descalza por la orilla de este- vas a coger un resfriado si insistes en hacer eso- me dijo riendo

Tu sabes bien que yo soy obstinada en mis cosas- le respondi con una sonrisa tambien

Creo que por eso mismo te quiero tanto- y me dio un abrazo… mala idea, fue como si los dos tuvieramos un resorte y nos alejamos inmediatamente

Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya…- le dije secandome los pies- veré a Jhon en 10 minutos mas, y no quiero que me vea en mis minutos de locura en extasis- le dije riendome

El se lo pierde jejejeje- dijo James

Y tu novia?- mal tema…lo se…

Esta haciendo un trabajo con sus amigas, así que me vine a dar una vuelta por aquí, y te encontré y tenia ganas de hablar contigo- me dijo asi como quien no quiere la cosa- y tu que hacías aquí?

Lo que siempre hago cuando me quedo en el lago… meditar, el curso ya se esta acabando, estamos en pleno periodo de examenes, estoy algo estresada…- confesé

Y quieres ir a alguna parte…?- me dijo el

No lo se, como ya faltantres meses para salir del colegio (sii, aquí el tiempo avanza rápido), había planeado ir a un par de recitales, de ahí ponerme a buscar cosas o pistas sobre Ale, que esta igual que se la tragara la tierra- pero de pronto James tomo un semblante mas serio de lo que antes pudiera haberlo visto

Yo se donde esta Ale, y si te lo digo no lo vas a creer ni aceptar, al igual como le paso a Sirius…- se quedo callado

Que estas queriendo decirme?- le dije, en realidad no entendia nada…

Ale, por asi decirlo, decidió hace mucho tiempo renovar amistades, en las cuales nosotros no estabamos incluidos por ponertelo bonito, amistades inculcadas a ella desde muy pequeña por toda su familia…tristemente ale cayo en eso… cuando llegue bien el momento te lo explicaré mejor…- James solo estaba serio, inexpresivo, nunca lo había visto asi…- será mejor que me vaya… ahí viene Pucassi, no vaya a ser que vuelva a mal interpretar las cosas entre nosotros… adios Lily

_Sinceramente, no se por que a veces las palabras de James me llegan o me hieren igual que si me clavaran mil cuchillos en el medio del pecho… todas esas cosas que dijo de Ale me estan desconcertando, que dicidió cambiar amistades, entonces es verdad que anda fugada con el grupo de Slytherins, no lo se…respecto a lo que dijo de Jhon, prefiero hacer como que no escucho esos comentarios…pero ahí viene Jhon, muy contento… me encanta verlo asi…feliz, y mas aun si es por mi… me llena el alma, de verdad que aprendi a querer a este rocker boy…jejejeje_

LILY!- gritó

Jhon!- respondí poniendome de pie de un salto, me tomo en el aire y me dio un beso…y me dio vueltas…muy película la cosa esta

Te amo mas que a mi vida…- me dijo, me puse algo nerviosa

Tu sabes que yo también- en realidad, me decidi a reponderle que lo amaba, por que nunca había sentido cosas como las que siento por el, o sea nada comparado con lo que tuve con James, pero esto es distinto, amor de pareja, no se combina con amor de amigos…

Sabes lo que es esto?- me mostró una cajita muy chiquitita

Ehh si…una cajita- le dije sonriendo nerviosa, temiendo mucho lo que era

Bien Lily, 10 puntos por ocupar la neurona en coma jajajaja, no mi amor , era broma- ok admito haber puesto cara de hipogrifo al escuchar la broma- sabes lo que esto significa?

En realidad no…-le respondi

Lily, tu sabes bien que yo este año salgo de Howgarts y que ya no voy a poder estar todos los días para verte, tomarte la mano, hacerte cariño, darte besitos y voy a extrañarlo, el seminario y las postulaciones a medimagia empiezan luego, yo ya escogi mi camino y – abrio la cajita donde habian dos "ilusiones"( para la que no sepa lo que es esto, son anillos muy parecidos a las argollas, que indican compromiso de boda en las parejas, según los supersticiosos dan mala suerte)- yo quiero que tu estes en mi camino por el resto de mi vida

….- me estan pidiendo matrimonio a mis 15, cuando aun ni siquera descubro el mundo y los placeres de la vida ejejeje… es un poco confuso, pero dejé que Jhon siguera hablando

Me dejarías Lily hacerte la mujer mas linda y feliz?- dijo Jhon- te casarías conmigo?

…-ahora si que entre en un proceso de asimilación mental, de aprox. Unos 5 minutos que no sabia que decir o hacer, solo imaginaba a los chicas y chicas cuando me vieran entrar con la ilusion puesta, Gabi haciendo drama con que ponerse las ilusiones da mala suerte, Connie abrazándome y diciendo que lo merezco, Sirius me va a abrazar y me dirá cualquier problema tu sabes que lo deja haciendo pis para adentro, no exactamente con esas palabras, Remus me mirará dulcemente y me dará a entender que me apoya y James… James…. No lo se….- estoy sorprendida…por que?

Por que me di cuenta que te amo, que eres lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida, y que no te voy a dejar escapar…- me dijo sonriendo… como le iba a decir que no , si el también es lo mas lindo que tengo en ese plano sentimental- esta bien… acepto, pero con una condicion

Con cual?- me dijo el

Que esperes a que cumpla mi mayoria de edad…- le dije…

Esta bien…tu sabes que yo accedo, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas….- me dijo el-quiero que la ceremonia sea en Tailandia es como mas místico y bonito no crees?- me dijo bastante ilusionado

Bueno…- nos dimos un beso y seguimos caminando por la orilla del lago imaginando nuestra nueva vida, que sería Lily Pucassi, tendríamos hijitos Pucassi adictos al rock y uno muy centrado asi como había sido yo antes, sin querer ya estabamos en la sala comun luciendo nuestros anillos, marcando un nuevo destino, y de repente siento la mirada inquisidora de Gabi y su grito

TE VAS A CASAR!- fue lo que escuche de su parte

Que?- fue lo que dijo Connie- por que dices que Lily se va a casar?

Mira su mano…- nosotros con Jhon observabamos divertidos la escena, pero me duró hasta que vi que ahí estaban tambien los chicos

Tienen un anillo de compromiso y las ilusiones- dijo Connie como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- para… TIENES ANILLO DE COMPROMISO Y LAS ILUSIONES Y NO NOS HABIAS DICHO NADA!- dijo Connie un poco fuera de si

No es que no haya querido decirles nada, no lo tomen asi…yo también acabo de enterarme…- les dije con una sonrisa

Quiero ser y hacer feliz a esta hermosa pelirroja, y me quiero asegurar de que sea lo mas pronto posible- ante esto veo que la cara de James se enderezo de golpe

Que tan pronto?- dijo el distante

Lily decidió que todo fuera después que ella terminara Howgarts, como para no tener problemas con su edad y todo eso- les explico Jhon

A mi me parece bien, y si este tio te hace algo yo le c….-Sirius

Sirius, lo vas a asustar!- le dije riendo

Es solo una advertencia- rió el tambien

En realidad te lo mereces amiga, has sufrido tanto por hombres que no valen la pena…que esto que ha hecho Jhon por ti… de verdad que te lo mereces- Connie me estrechó en un abrazo, no parecía la loca histerica de hace menos de cinco minutos

De verdad cuentas con todo mi apoyo y lo que necesites , me avisas ok?- dijo Remus

Gracias Rem, te lo agradezco- le respondi sinceramente

Mira Jhon, te felicito por la iniciativa, pero ponerse las ilusiones es de mala suerte…sabias?- le dijo Gabi

Pues no, aparte, no creo en esas cosas…- le dijo el riendo

Ok…pero no digas que yo te lo adverti!- rió ella, pero de repente veo que James se para raudo y decidido hacia Jhon

Mira Pucassi, que yo sepa que la estas haciendo sufrir, o engañandola, por que ese par de ojos no valen la pena seguir sufriendo por gente que no vale la pena, a pesar de sus lindas intenciones y otra cosa y escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir…- Jhon lo miraba con tanta furia como James a el, pero los ojos de este último se llenaron de una ¿tristeza? O melancolía quizás al decir las siguientes palabras- prometeme que la harás feliz

No te lo prometo, te lo juro Potter que Lily va a ser la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, que mientras yo este vivo no le va a faltar nada en este mundo- dijo tomándome firmemente de la mano

Gracias Pucassi, me harás dormir tranquilo por las noches- dijo con una forzada sonrisa

James…- lo llame- tu también encontrarás a la mujer ideal para tener hijos y compartir el resto de sus vidas- le dije con una sonrisa un poco triste, en realidad ni siquera se por que le dije eso… digamos que me nacio

Gracias Lil, pero la que había encontrado, parece que eligió a alguien mas…- dijo esto y se fue por el retrato de la señora gorda..que habrá querido decir, no lo se…o mas bien no lo quiero creer.

Creo que es mejor que vaya a hablar con el- dijo Sirius

Sii, yo también iré…- dijo Remus

Bueno Lil, de verdad felicitaciones, me has sorprendido eh?- dijo Connie

Aun no hay noticias de Ale?- le pregunté

No, estamos sumidos en la misma incertidumbre de siempre- respondió Connie

Que será de esta niña…-dije en voz alta

Amor, me disculpas, iré a darle la noticia a los chicos…- dijo Jhon

Esta bien…-le respondí con una sonrisa, y salió a su ves por el retrato de la señora gorda

Lily… cariño… de verdad estas segura de esto?- dijo Connie

No lo se… en realidad lo hice por que lo quiero mucho, y el ha hecho mucho por mi…- le dije un poco triste- no se lo podía negar

Si que podías- dijo Gabi

Que estas diciendo?- pregunté

Claro que podías, te lo digo Lily, no te arruines tu vida simplemente por que Jhon es buena persona… no puedes… será simpático, inteligente, músico y todo lo que tu quieras, pero los matrimonios son para siempre… o por lo que tu crees si lo son, y cuando estes mas vieja y con hijos no vas a tener como arrepentirte… mira yo se que contigo soy bien dura y envidiosa a veces, pero esto te lo digo con el cariño que te tengo y por que soy tu amiga, Lily no te desperdicies solo por que le tienes cariño!- dijo Gabi un poco exaltada

Sabes… yo también estoy de acuerdo con Gabi, amiga tu eres mucha mujer para Pucassi, el necesita algo en su estilo, por que cuando el quiera hacer rock, tu quieres tener hijos, cuando quieran salir a tomarse algo, les va a faltar dinero para pañales, Lily…por favor piénsalo!- dijo Connie

Pero chicas, yo de verdad quiero casarme con Jhon, lo quiero y se que puedo llegar a amarlo con el tiempo, el no es mala persona, jamás va a dejar que me falte algo, y que dejemos de entretenernos… aparte yo se que va a ser un buen padre y esas cosas…pero por favor no me tiren para abajo… quiero pensar que voy a ser feliz…-les dije

Lily, no se supone que este debería ser el momento mas feliz de tu vida?- me pregunto Gabi

Sii…-le respondí

Y lo es?- me inquirió ella

No… o sea sii, o no se, tal vez!- confusamente respondi

Ahí tu sola te estas respondiendo…- dijo Connie

Chicas, no voy a cambiar de opinión, aparte que ninguna otra persona se casaría conmigo…- les dije aun mas triste, estoy al borde del llanto

Yo creo que sii…- dijo Gabi

Y quien?... Hagrid?- les dije bromeando

Noo creo, pero si James lo haría gustoso- dijo Connie, con una sonrisa traviesa

Chicas porfavor, James y yo solo somos amigos, cuando va a ser el día en que de verdad se saquen eso de la cabeza? Ehh?- les respondi un poco molesta

Lily que ciega eres, James hace tiempo que dejo de mirarte como una simple amiga, se le van los ojitos cuando te ve pasar, muere en un abrazo tuyo y ahora el alma se le salía del cuerpo con la noticia que acabas de darle… no es suficiente?- dijo Gabi

Mira Gabi, las cosas son así por que James lo quiso… el se busco novio, e igual pasaron cosas conmigo, si James me hubiese ofrecido algo seguro y no ser "la otra"… creeme

Que yo habría dejado a Jhon y eso te lo puedo jurar….-le dije en medio de mi gran discurso

Tan fuerte es lo que sientes por James?- pregunto sorprendida Connie

Siii, digo no…pero habría que enfrentar las situaciones, o sea tampoco habría dejado que James fuera el otro…entienden? – les dije

Ok Lily, como tu digas…- dijo Gabi

* * *

Como estas?- preguntó Sirius

Tendré que aceptarlo…-dijo demasiado triste

Tanto la quieres?- le pregunto Remus

Sii, a que magnitud no lo se… pero de algo estoy seguro es de que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga…como no la voy a querer?- pregunto James

Y tu dale y dale con ese cuento del mejor amigo… James sácate eso de la cabeza…

Tu hace mucho que dejaste de ver a Lil como tu amiga…-le dijo Sirius

Nooo, pero es que Jhon no es para ella!- James empezaba a desesperarse

Y tu si?- le dijo Remus

Si, digo noo, ella merece algo mejor, alguien que de verdad la quiera, la respete, la mime, le haga cariños, le diga hermosa que es, que la tenga como una reina!- decía James

Quieres callarte James, cada palabra que dices demuestras mas lo que sientes por ella… pero tienes que admitir que tu también te equivocaste, también le ocultaste que tenías novia y eso le dolió mucho…admitelo…-le dijo Remus

Pero es que…eso …mi novia…sabes Remus, no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con esta discusión, por que no voy a evitar que Lily se case con Pucassi a menos que este se muera!- dijo enojado

No seas asi, por lo menos te quedan tres años para convencer a Lily jejejeje- dijo Sirius

Sabes, mejor vamonos a comer algo será mejor…ya me veo como "James, el impedibodas"- dijo bromeando mientras entraban al castillo

* * *

Primero que nada, buenas noches a todos, se que tienen hambre y que no pueden aguardar para poder cenar algo- decía el profesor Dumbledore- pero tengo una importante noticia que comunicarles mis queridos alumnos- hizo una pausa- Howgarts ha hecha un importante convenio de intercambio estudiantil con el prestigioso instituto de Salem en U.S.A., como ustedes sabrán, las bases de postulacion son para alumnos de quinto año hasta septimo lógicamente, tendrán que cumplir con un requsito minimo de 7 en sus calificaciones, y lo demas ya esta en sus tableros de anuncios en sus salas comunes, así también el instituto nos ha mandado ya los primeros 7 alumnos, para ser seleccionados durante un año en el colegio de Howgarts, y si ellos quieren pueden quedarse por mas tiempo- dijo esto con una cálida sonrisa- asi que no los hagamos esperar mas, y que entren

Dicho esto, comenzaron a pasar siete alumnos 4 chicos y 3 chicas de distintas edades, una de ellas quedo seleccionada para Griffindor y es de quinto año, se llama Scarlett Oldman.

Bienvenida a Howgarts- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- mi nombre es Lily Evans, ella es Connie Harris, Gabrielle Ashton, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y el es James Potter, somos tus compañeros

Mi nombre es Scarlett, pero me pueden decir letti sin ningún problema jejeje- rió ella, no era feiita, al contrario poseía una larga cabellera rubia ondulada, delgada, de razgos finos, lindas facciones y a la vez era muy simpática

Bueno Letti, ojalá Howgarts sea de tu agrado…- le dijo Remus

Ojalá, aunque yo creo que los primeros meses me va a costar adaptarme, es lógico…- le respondió ella

Sii, es que estas acostumbrada a otras cosas- le dijo Sirius

Exacto, aun no se bien como funciona este colegio, pero es cosa de adaptarse- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bueno en todo caso si necesitas a alguien que te muestre el castillo, no tengo ningun problema en enseñartelo- le dijo Sirius con sus conquistadoras miradas, se notaba que estaba tratando de superar lo de Ale

No gracias, no es por ser descortes- se apresuró en decir, por la cara que había puesto Sirius- prefiero irlo conociendo de apoco

Toma Sirius!- le dijo Gabi

Ja j aja…graciosa- dijo Sirius- nunca lo dije con otra intencion que no fuese pura amabilidad

Ok… y Lily se casa con James…- ok, mal tema dicho por Gabi, por que todos pusimos cara de funeral, y nos concentramos en la comida

Bueno, por que mejor no te vas con nosotras, asi te aprovechamos de enseñar otros lugares de la escuela, y nos conocemos…te parece?- le dije a Letti

Creo que será una buena idea, así me arranco de Sirius…jejeje- dijo Letti

Por que?- dijo Gabi

Por que ha insistido tanto en mostrarme el colegio, que me siento un poco agobiada- contesto- y eso no me gusta mucho en los hombres…

Oooh, ya entiendo, te esta acosando?- pregunto Connie

No propiamente tal, digamos que esta un poco interesado en conocerme- dijo sonriendo Letti

Digamos que eso seria bueno, Sirius no es un mal chico…de verdad, solo que tiene que pulir un poco sus modales- le dije

Gracias…-dijo Letti

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Ya hace un mes que Letti llego, Sirius no deja de tirarle corridos y de invitarla a salir, a lo que ella cortésmente siempre se niega, no se por que, tal vez conoce a los tipos como Sirius y sería muy feo que el la utilizase solo para olvidar a Ale…que a su vez ya lleva sus dos meses sin aparecer, hay veces en que creo que ella murió y nadie a encontrado su cuerpo, he tratado de descartar absolutamente la teoría de Connie de que se unió a los mortífagos… estoy tratando…pero me cuesta._

_Con James las cosas evolucionan paulatinamente, nos dirigimos la palabra única y exclusivamente para cuando nos queremos contar algo, o en clases, simplemente a eso se ha limitado nuestra amistad, pero prefiero que sea asi…es lo mejor para los dos._

_Con Jhon, ya estamos empezando a elegir vestidos, ya que solo le quedan dos meses para su graduación, asi que nos estamos alistando ya que lógicamente seré su pareja._

_Por otro lado, hoy es un dia extraño… como que tengo un mal presentimiento para hoy, es un día como tenso…estamos como todos muy efervescentes, creo que es mejor que te deje de escribir que ya entro McGonagall al salon._

Muchachos, no se alarmen pero van a tener que ser evacuados, saldrán guíados por mi, hasta su sala comun esta bien?- dijo la profesora algo asustada

Que sucede profesora?-pregunto James

Nos estan atacando los mortífagos- dijo mas alarmada

Y que esta pasando con el resto del colegio…cuantos son?- le pregunte

Algunos de los atacantes son alumnos del colegio, no sabemos tampoco cuantas victimas hay…- dijo la profesora

Es mejor salir luego de aquí- dijo Letti

Siganme todos- dijo la profesora mientras nos guiaba por el pasillo, se oía a gente pelear, murmurar hechizos, gente tirada en los pisos, era todo un desastre hasta que una mano y un grupo de mortifagos nos separaron a nosotros 6 del resto de los alumnos, y uno de ellos habló

Vaya vaya, pensaron que no me volverían a ver?- pregunto aquella extraña pero a la vez conocida voz

* * *

YAAA se acabo...

ahora si que acepto los howlers, amenazas, etc.

se que quieren matarme ahora se me ocurrio casar a Lily pero too puee pasar...

dejen sus reviews pos! a ver si les gusta...

miil besiitos se me cuiiidan y ojalá les guste el chap!

Belle Figg


	14. Cambios Intolerables

**14º Cambios intolerables... **

Creo que si partieramos por el punto de saber quien eres te podríamos responder no crees?- se atrevió a defenderse Gabi

Y mas encima te atreves a enfrentarme… bueno tu siempre enfrentas todo, nome extrañaría…- dijo aquella voz- y ni siquiera tu Sirius Black me reconoces?

Si, si reconozco tu voz, pero a ti hace mucho tiempo que deje de conocerte- dijo el de la forma mas seria y fria como jamás creo yo le habíamos escuchado a Sirius

Sirius quien es?- le pregunte

Aun no la reconoces Lily?- dijo Sirius, y en ese minuto todo paso como un flash dentro de mi cabeza, la imagen de Ale fue lo primero que vi, pero no quería creerlo- No puede ser que tu seas Ale…- le dije

Pues asi es, mi querida y perfecta amiga… difícil de convencer de que yo, la siempre quieta y tranquila Ale haya sido la que de el gran salto, la que supo que era verdaderamente lo bueno, siento que haya tenido que sacrificar un par de cosas, como a Sirius, o a ustedes mismas, netamente fue un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar si con eso yo crecia…- dijo Ale muy tranquila

Pues mira que inconsecuente eres!- le grito Connie- tu estas dispuesta siempre a avanzar y pisotear al resto si asi es necesario…, o sea porfavor Ale, tu nunca fuiste asi!...-dijo Connie ya absolutamente descontrolada

Mira Connie, que yo nunca me haya mostrado como realmente soy delante de ustedes, no les da pie a atacarme de esa manera, yo tomé una decisión, si la respetan bien y si no, no me voy a retractar, hagan lo que quieran, yo ya elegí mi destino, y bueno, tengo que hacer mi trabajo!- dijo Ale dispuesta a atacarnos

No te vas a atrever- le dijo Sirius aun muy serio

A que no?- le dijo Ale apuntándolo a el

No, no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y menos a mi…- le dijo Sirius, aunque todos sabiamos lo mucho que a el le costaba decirle todo esto…

Mira Sirius, dejame hacer esto lo mas fácil posible… asi ninguno de nosotros saldrá lastimado- pero Ale se comenzó a reir frenéticamente- lo siiento, pero creo que aquí los unicos lastimados serán ustedes oops!- dijo, pero ahí todo paso muy rápido, James le agarro el brazo y varios profesores llegaron en nuestra ayuda, tomaron a Ale y nos guiaron hasta las salas comunes como asi habia estado estipulada nuestra ruta antes, como que no atinaba a nada, me sentia presa de un miedo y rabia interna que no me dejaban actuar… pero dentro de ese miedo estaba que no veía a Jhon por ninguna parte,

Lo buscaba desesperadamente, Gabi me miraba un poco desconcertada y decidió preguntarme

Que sucede?- dijo

No encuentro a Jhon- le respondi

A lo mejor fue a ayudar a los heridos, tu sabes , como es de septimo yo creo que lo han mandado a hacer labores de cooperación, y te estas poniendo nerviosa por nada- dijo ella tratando de calmarme

Gracias Gabi- simplemente respondi, cuando por primera vez en todo este rato Connie decidió romper el silencio y sacar al baile el tema que todos estabamos evadiendo

Que sucedió con Ale, en que minuto paso todo esto, que hicimos mal?- decia ella con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos

Creo que la culpa no es nuetra, Connie, la culpa pesa en ella, por que ninguno de nosotros le puso la pistola al pecho diciéndole que se uniera al idiota de Voldemort- le respondió Remus

Pero ahora que sabemos todo esto, no habíamos pensado en el "pequeño" – dije haciendo las comillas- detalle, de que es lo que pasará ahora, piensen que los profesores deben haberla capturado y eso considera aun mas problemas, y a todo esto, su familia sabrá todo lo que esta pasando?- pregunte curiosa

La familia al parecer no sabe, por como todos sabiamos de antes, la madre de Ale se fue a trabajar a Rusia y de ahí no ha vuelto mas, y el padre de Ale se ha dedicado netamente a su trabajo en el ministerio que yo creo que ni tiempo a de tener como para ver en que clase de cosas esta metida su hija- dijo Sirius por primera vez en todo este rato

Es cierto, ahora por quien habrá logrado infiltrarse a estas filas, y el por que de su decisión?- pregunto Gabi

Yo creo que era su necesidad de llamar la atención- dijo James, haciendo comentario- piensa que ella nunca se destaco por hacer mucho mas que sonreir, sus buenas calificaciones y no contarnos nunca nada de ella, y eso que a todos nos sorprendio mucho cuando la empezamos a ver con Sirius, ya que ella siempre fue tan reservada.

No lo se, con nosotras nunca fue tan asi, pero tampoco era de las que llegaba al cuarto, sacaba una caja de chocolates y nos comenzaba a contar la vida- les explique- pero siempre mantuvo una buena comunicación

Y la envidia no puede ser una alternativa?- dijo Remus

No lo creo, o sea Ale nunca ha sido envidiosa, voy mas por la teoria de James- apoyo Connie- por que Ale siempre fue muy sumisa, aunque en ese silencio y esa timidez escondia todo lo que ahora le hemos visto salir.

No lo se… chicos, chicas, saben algo yo creo que es mejor que por ahora descansemos, ha sido un dia largo y bastante complicado, yo d todas formas me voy a ir a dar una vuelta a la enfermeria a ver si encuentro a Jhon

Esta bien Lil- dijo James- pero porfavor ten mucho cuidado, que aun pueden quedar mortifagos escondidos por ahí

No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- y asi Sali de la sala comun, no se como logré correr tan rapido y pasar por todo aquel caos que implicaba recorrer Howgarts después de este ataque. Se podía ver las antorchas en el piso, tapices desgarrados, un poco de sangre y la tension propia en el aire que deja un ataque, y ahí llegue a la enfermería y sigilosamente entre buscando a mi novio, y ahí estaba, por lo menos estaba, en unas condiciones en que una momia estaba menos vendada que el, solo lo mire y le dije- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por lo menos estoy vivo- me respondió intentando sonreir, pero al parecer le dolia un poquito

Que tienes?- le pregunte

3 costillas rotas, una fractura de tobillo y un esguince en la muñeca… pero es para mejor…- me dijo sonriendo mejor ante su broma

tienes que cuidarte, no te imaginas el susto que me has dado, al no verte, al no encontrarte, pensé que estabas… bueno tu sabes- le dije, ya que me costaba un poco asimilar que Jhon pudiese estar muerto

no, por suerte no paso nada grave, excepto esto, pero muchos de mis compañeros no corrieron mi misma suerte…nuestro bajista, Carl murió a manos de un mortifago de 7º tambien, aunque no lo han podido identificar…- a Jhon le costaba mucho hablar, asimilar la perdida de uno de sus grandes amigos era algo muy duro

tengo una idea- le dije

cual?- pregunto

cuando te mejores, vamos a preparar un concierto a beneficio de todas las victimas del ataque, podemos aprovechar de reunir fondos para los gastos familiares, etc. Y aprovechamos de hacerle un tributo a Carl… que te parece?- le propuse

con estas pequeñas cosas Lil, tu me demuestras por que te amo…- Jhon tomo mi mano y me sonrio

lo tomare como un si, jejeje, bueno cariño, te dejare solo por hoy, ya que si me pilla Popy aquí, creo que es capaz de no se que cosas conmigo- lo bese suavemente y emprendi nuevamente mi camino hacia la torre de Griffindor, el viaje fue sin novedades hasta volver a la torre.

Te fue bien?- prgunto James

Que quieres decir?- le devolvi la pregunta

Quiero decir que si estaba de una pieza, en trocitos o en traje de madera?- pregunto asustado James con sus tipicas tallas que no vienen a lugar, pero que igual me hacen reir

Estaba casi en trocitos, pero vivo, aunque muchos lo lamenten- reí ante mi propio comentario pero James solo dijo Ja, sarcásticamente- lo único que lamentamos y mucho, es la muerte de nuestro bajista, Carl era una gran persona- dije comenzando a llorar, desesperada, aun a pesar del tiempo me cuestiono mucho que sea por el propio hecho de la muerte de Carl, si no mas bien, creo que fue un desahogo por toda la situación que vivimos esa noche

Tu sabes que son cosas que no debieron haber pasado… pero lo que mas aun me sorprende es lo de Ale, no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de todo esto, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que Sirius si sabia en lo que Ale se estaba metiendo- dijo James

Yo también lo creo, por la manera en la que le hablo, ten por seguro que mas dudas ya no me entraron… pero me dio mucha pena… Sirius no se lo merecia…ni el , ni nosotros… éramos sus amigos, por Dios! Y estaba dispuesta hasta matarnos si era necesario, no lo entiendo, James, dime que fue lo que hicimos mal con ella?- creo que hasta hablaba sin entender lo que yo misma decia

Primero que nada Lil, debes calmarte, lo de hoy ha sido muy difil para todos y eso

Tu lo sabes bien, segundo, ahora debes tener mucha fuerza para ayudar a Jhon, tu sabes bien que Carl era como un hermano para el, y su unico apoyo serás tu, lo que viene ahora es muy difícil para todos, casi aun mas difícil que el mismo hecho este ataque…Lil debes tener fuerza por que vamos a necesitar todos estar mas juntos que nunca- creo que esa frase de James, no se me olvido en años, incluso aun cuando paso el tiempo, y fuimos creciendo, aun pienso que esa frase era lo que nos mantuvo vivos

* * *

4 dias después…

es algo difícil esta situación, gracias Lil por acompañarme- dijo Jhon

tu sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para acompañarte- le sonrei

tu sabes lo mucho k me importaba Carl…-dijo Jhon un poco cortado

tomate tu tiempo, si quieres te espero afuera- le dije

esta bien- contesto, el funeral de Carl fue algo muy difícil, no me atrevi si quiera a entrar, no se por que motivo senti que era algo que no me correspondía, no me sentía lista para ver como habia quedado su cuerpo luego de las maldiciones de los mortifagos,

no me senti lista, asi que preferi esperar a Jhon a la salida del cementerio, por suerte no demoro mucho, asi que luego nos fuimos

quieres ir a algun lado?- me pregunto

tu quieres ir a alguna parte?- le devolvi la pregunta

no se… creo que me haría bien distraerme un poco… pero no se donde…-dijo Jhon

quieres ir a comer algo?-le sugeri

no, tengo una mejor idea, quiero mostrarte algo- Jhon detuvo un autobús muggle y después de cómo cuarenta minutos de viaje, nos bajamos en la puerta de un edificio, entramos al edificio y subimos hasta el quinto piso de este, Jhon saco una llave y entramos al apartamento- que te parece?- pregunto

guauu, es enorme!- le dije mirandolo, en realidad estaba grande- pero por que me traes aquí, le pregunte

por que esta va a ser nuestra casa, y queria que la conocieras- me dijo sonriendo como embobado, y yo sintiendome ligeramente presionada

pero Jhon, de donde has conseguido esto?- le pregunte

mis ahorros…-sonrio orgulloso el

y los muebles?- le volvi a preguntar

venian con el departamento, de hecho esta todo amoblado, tengo mis cosas listas para traerlas aquí en un par de meses, solo me vas a faltar tu- dijo abrazándome, sinceramente me siento muy incomoda, primero, me presenta el departamento donde supuestamente va a ser el resto de mi vida… segundo, estoy sola con el, tercero, siento miedo por que nunca he estado sola con el en ese sentido, me entienden, y no quero…asi que..

Jhon, tenemos que volver a Howgarts, se nos hace tarde- le dije a ver si servia de excusa

Tienes razos, pero cinco minutos no nos hacen daño o no?- dijo el

No se trata de eso Jhon, pero es que… que… he quedado con Letti de enseñarle unas cosas y no quiero fallarle, tu sabes lo buena onda que es- estoy rogando por que me crea

Esta bien- cogio su abrigo y nos fuimos, uuuuf

* * *

James?- le dijo Sirius

Dime…-respondio

Tu crees que la relacion de Lily y Jhon de tanto como para casarse?- le pregunto el merodeador

Quieres la verdad que pienso o la mentira bonita?- dijo James

Quiero la mentira bonita con conejitos incluidos- dijo Sirius riendo

Que si, que van a ser felices, se casaran, tendran cinco hijos, Jhon y Lily seran unos famosos musicos, viviendo en una parcela llena de conejitos corriendo por el pasto y envejecerán juntitos y se amaran por siempre- dijo James

Ya ahora quiero que me digas la cruda realidad- dijo Sirius mas serio

Lily no ama a Jhon y no va a aguantar mucho estando sin el en Howgarts, y el tampoco la ama y mientras Lil este en Howgarts, conocerá a otra, y un día en las vacaciones o en la primera salida a Hogsmade, se van a ver, se van a mirar a los ojos y Lil va a decirle: "Jhon, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero esto no esta funcionando", a lo que Jhon va a decirle "Lil, yo también quería decírtelo, es lo mejor", y todos felices- dijo James

Y después de eso, se da cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, y se hacen novios y yo que se!- dijo Sirius

Claro, digo no… noo… Sirius, Lily debe encontrar a quien la haga feliz, nada mas- dijo James un tanto nervioso

Sii claro, ni que lo digas, será mejor que bajemos a hacer un poco de vida social con Letti- dijo Sirius mas contento de lo habitual

No me digas que te gusta…?- pregunto James

Jajaja, la encuentro una chica especial, y tu sabes bien lo mucho que me ha costado recuperarme de lo de Ale- Sirius aun tenia esa melancolía en la voz

Se que lo de ella es difícil, pero tampoco es para que juegues con Letti, ella es una linda persona- le dijo de manera sincera

Lo se, por eso mismo quiero conocerla, aunque espero que no se convierta en una mortifaga con adiccion a la sangre, con una ya me basto- dijo Sirius riendo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras, y vio que en la sala comun estaba Letti, con Remus y Connie

Hola a todos!- dijo James

Hola James, hola Sirius- dijo Letti sonriendo

Hola- contesto el ojiazules

De que hablaban?- pregunto James

Letti nos estaba contando que un chico de Hufflepoff la invito a tomar una cerveza para la proxima salida a Hogsmade- dijo Connie

Ah si?- dijo Sirius- que chico?

Max Galler- dijo ella

Ahh, es un pobre idiota-dijo Sirius como si nada

Disculpa?- dijo Letti

Lo que has oído, es un imbecil, nunca toma a ninguna chica enserio y te a buscado solo por que eres nueva y no has estado nunca con el- le dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Y tu como sabes eso?-dijo Letti

He salido con varias chicas como para darme cuenta- le respondio

Entoces eso quiere decir que tu tampoco tomas a ninguna chica enserio- le inquierio Letti, pero sin saber que estaba empezando a meter el dedo en la yaga de Sirius

Sii, y por tomar a una enserio hasta ahora me arrepiento- le dijo Sirius muy serio, los demas solo miraban atónitos la escena

Por que, no era lo que tu creías?- dijo casi de manera burlona

Pues no, como te lo tomarias tu, si descubres que de la mujer que crees estar enamorado por primera vez en tu vida, resulta ser una asesina y pasar por alto tus sentimientos y los de ella propios, espero no haber sido lo suficientemente idiota como lo imaginabas, pero si tomo a las mujeres enserio- le dijo Sirius bastante dolido y comenzaba a irse de la sala comun cuando…

Sirius, espera!- le grito Letti – lo siiento, de verdad que yo no lo sabía- Letti le decía todo de verdad muy arrepentida

Letti, tu no tienes la culpa, las cosas ya pasaron y ya esta- le dijo Sirius, pero lo que mas sorprendio a todos, fue que Letti en vez de cualquier cosa, abrazo a Sirius muy fuertemente, lo que dejo para que mas que con la boca abierta a Sirius y a los demas

Pero quiero ayudarte, aunque sea hablando- le sonrio bonito Letti- si no, para que estan las amigas?- pafffff, de nuevo todos O, cuando por un minuto se les cruzo que Letti estaba pero coladita por Sirius, ella solo le ofrecia una amistad donde consolar el dolor por lo de Ale….

Gracias Letti, no tienes por que hacer todo esto- le dijo Sirius sonriendo solo como el sabe hacerlo

Pero es que quiero hacerlo, Sirius, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, incluso yo que ni siquiera te conozco tanto como tus mas amigos, pero de que todos estan re preocupados, lo estan y no saben como ayudarte- le dijo Letti

Es verdad Sirius, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Remus- todo esto ha sido tan difícil e impactante, que no sabiamos como preguntartelo o hablarte, por que pensamos que aun es una herida muy reciente en ti…- dijo Remus

Mira Remus, creo que todo esto va a pasar no mas… lo de Ale yo lo venía venir hacia mucho tiempo, ya que las últimas veces que la veia, solo hablaba de eso, y me pedia que la entendiera y que si podía, incluso llegar a perdonarla, pero esa era la forma de vida que ella eligio, no la puedo entender y menos perdonar… tal vez el tiempo se encargue de eso, pero de mi parte ni pensarlo- dijo Sirius

Pero tampoco se trata de que pases llenos de renconres, tienes que dejar que el tiempo pase, cierren tus heridas y te vas a dar cuenta en el futuro del peso real de toda esta situación, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo Connie

Es verdad Sirius, aparte que tienes que empezar a salir con chicas, por lo menos para poder conversar con alguien o distraerte, no te debes hechar a morir por una mujer- le dijo Letti

Gracias de verdad a todos- pero Sirius se vio interrumpido por una pareja de novios, para ser un poco mas precisas, eramos Jhon y yo jejeje

Hola chicos!- los salude

Hola a todos…- dijo Jhon aun un poco triste, no se si por Carl, o por lo del departamento

Hola…-le dijeron todos con una sonrisa un tantito forzada

Vas a subir?- me pregunto

No, me voy a quedar aquí con mis amigos…te molesta?- le pregunte

No, yo estoy cansado, será mejor que duerma un poco- dijo

Esta bien, adios!- le di un besito corto y se fue

Y que tal el entierro?- dijo Connie

No entre, no quise… no sentí que me correspondiera- les dije

Por que, si tambien era tu amigo!- dijo Remus

Si, pero es que, yo no lo alcance a conocer tan bien como Jhon o los mismos integrantes de la banda, senti que no me correspondia estar ahí, no se, fue un algo de adentro, como una vocecita que me decia que no- les explique

Ahh niña… cuando te vas a dar cuenta que tu estas puro perdiendo el tiempo con Jhon-dijo Gabi, que de repente se nos unió a la conversación

Perdon?- le dije

Mira Lil, yo se que a veces debes pensar que soy carbonera contigo, o que quiero que no seas feliz, pero sabes que a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, siempre es la verdad, y me lo has terminado agradeciendo… y tu sabes bien que no amas a Jhon y que ruegas que algo pase en estos dos años que te quedan en Howgarts para que te enamores de el y de verdad te sientas mas segura a casarte, o que pase algo para que terminen- me dijo Gabi

Ves que no soy el único?- le dijo en susurro James a Sirius

Parece- respondio este

Gabi, esta bien te lo admito, no estoy enamorada de Jhon, pero si le quiero, y me da mucha pena tener que decirle que no, después de todo lo lindo que el ha sido conmigo, y voy a luchar por enamorarme de el, bueno aunque tambien hay veces en que es re maldito, pero igual, como que ya me acostumbre a estar con el…- le dije

Mira Lily a ver si me dices lo mismo el proximo año- dijo Gabi

Por que lo dices Gabi?- le dije

Lily, el proximo año vas a estar sola, sin Jhon, manteniendo la lucha interna de por que pedi esto y buscando la mejor manera de terminar con Jhon, por que este tiempo sola te va a dar a entender que no lo quieres, y no quieres tampoco pasar el resto de tu vida con el- termino de decirme Gabi

Pero que les sucede a todos ustedes, por que todos piensas que yo no puedo enamorarme de Jhon o que no lo quiero nisiquiera como pareja, pues les digo algo… lo quiero, pero no lo amo, y les juro que me voy a casar con el! Lo juro!- me molesté mucho, me senti asi como cuando te insisten mucho con un mismo tema y terminas mandando a todo el mundo a la punta del cerro

Sabes por que no lo amas y no podras amarlo nunca?- dijo Remus

Por que?- dije ya mas molesta de lo que estaba

Por que ya debes estar enamorada de alguien mas- respondió Connie

Esto ya es suficiente, chicos no me quiero enojar con ustedes, enserio, mejor me voy a dormir si no, voy a empezar a lanzarles rosarios de cosas que se que las diré solo por que estoy enojada… lo siento- subi las escaleras, es verdad toda esta situación ya me tenia por sobre la coronilla, acaso nadie podía creer en que si podía hacer algo bien

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Confieso que estas últimas semanas han sido mas difíciles de lo que yo podría soportar, la misma muerte de Carl, el compromiso de Jhon, a veces creo que todo esto es mucho…se que por una parte debería estar muy feliz, no todas las chicas se comprometen con el hombre que quieren a sus 15, pero he ahí el dilema, realmente quiero yo a Jhon para ser mi esposo o puedo seguir mi vida teniendolo como un excelente amigo, son tantas cosas que siento que no entran en mi cabeza como para procesarlas, por otro lado, mis amigos creen que no seré capaz de mantener mi compromiso con Jhon en estos dos años e insisten en que amo a alguien mas, pero quien, si pensaran por ejemplo en Frank, eso sería una locura, por que el capitulo Frank para mi fue cerrado hace mucho tiempo, ahora si creen que es James…_

_Por Dios como creen que me voy a enamorar de un amigo tan querido para mi,_

_Sii, ahora es solo un amigo muy querido, después de todas las cosas que pasaron para navidad, me di cuenta que James ya no es mi mejor amigo… por que no, me siento como culpable, no puedo evitarlo, es verdad que compartimos muchas cosas en comun, pero a veces pienso que somos tan distintos, y he ahí mi otro dilema, realmente estoy queriendo a James como un verdadero amigo o lo estoy utilizando como excusa mental y publica para alejarme de Jhon?_

_Todo esto esta tan confuso, Sebastián, que no se que hacer…_

_Pero por ahora…_

_Solo dormiré_

_Lily

* * *

_

Tiempo después…

Connie se desperezaba en la mañana

Al fin nuestro último día y yo no he hecho nada… jejeje- rio aun media dormida

No eres la única, pero tengo una lata interna que me impide hacer algo- dijo Gabi

Yo no puedo creer que ya se acabo el año, se me hizo tan corito!- dijo Letti

Y tu Lily?- pregunto Gabi, yoo? Esa no era pregunta, no había dormido en toda la noche dandole vueltas a las palabras que los últimos meses, semanas y dias todos sus amigos le recordaban respecto a Jhon, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, asi que mejor me decidi a responder

Biien, no quería que se acabara, pero por otro lado si quería que se terminara luego, ha sido un año un tanto extraño un tanto difícil de llevar… pero por otro lado hemos tenido cosas super lindas, pero bueno, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar por que mi lombriz solitaria clama comida!- dije gritando a lo que las chicas rieron

Buenos días señoritas, listas para el desayuno?- dijo Sirius con un clásico tono galante mañanero jeje

Hola Sirius… bajamos?- le dijo Letti

Esta bien, vamos todos- le dijo Sirius

Al pie de la escalera me encontre con James…

Dormiste bien?- pregunto

Tan mala cara tengo?- le devolvi la pregunta

No, solo que tienes cara de preocupación, es todo – le respondi

Es por Jhon cierto?- le dio al clavo

Por que piensas eso?- le volvi a preguntar

No se, creo que es lo único que podría preocuparte mas por estos días Lil, aparte que se vio estos días que tenías pánico a que llegara este día y no supieras que mas hacer…en fin, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar

Esta bien- bueno el desayuno paso casi sin importancia, las típicas bromas de los chicos que alegraron por última vez en el año, y luego ir a hacer maletas y mil cosas mas, pero a lo que mas le temía era a la despedida de Jhon…en fin, será mejor que aborde el tren antes que me deje

Que pasa Lil?- dijo Remus

Nada, me siento un poco melancólica todos los años cuando dejo Howgarts…- le dije lo mas convincente posible

Estas segura…?´- pregunto el acercandose a mi oífo

El resto ya todo el mundo lo sabe- le respondi de la misma formaa, Remus solo sonrio

Por que no jugamos a algo para matar el tiempo en el tren?- propuso Sirius

No crees que ya estas un poquito grande para andar jugando Sirius?- pregunto Letti

Es que yo llevo el espiritu de un niño…!-clamo el

Yo diría que mas que el espíritu- respondio Gabi

Jajaja- reimos todos

Sirius, debes asumir que eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente!- dijo Letti, a lo que todos le dimos el tremendo apoyo moral dandole la razon a ella

Me siento atacado- dijo Sirius

Ajajaja, deberías ya estar acostumbrado- dijo James

Oye, no me apoyes tanto!- se quejo Sirius haciendo berrinche

Oigan y ya tienen planeado lo que van a hacer estas vacaciones?- dijo Remus

Podríamos pasar nuestro último mes juntos no creen?- propuso Gabi

En realidad no es mala idea- dijo Letti- así también aprovecho de conocerlos un poquito mas

Entonces, que estamos esperando, James pone casa!-dijo Sirius como si fuera de lo mas normal hacer una juntada por un mes con tus amigos en una casa que no fuera la tuya

Mira, creo que tengo que conversarlo con mis papás primeros, aunque no creo que sea muy probable, pero haré lo posible- dijo James

No te sientes comprometido con nosotros- le dije, pero parece que a la mínima mencion de la palabra compromiso todos me miraron feito

Creo que eso corre mas para ti que para mi- dijo James bromeando y abrazándome

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_Aquel viaje de regreso se me hizo cortísimo, de hecho siento que estos dos años que me quedan en Howgarts se irán pasando así de rápido como este año, apenas ya me falta como un mes para volver clases y a sido un verano un tanto extraño, primero que nada igual, no me gusta mucho ver a Jhon casi todos los días, por que me atosiga, y quiere que lo vaya a ver cuando esta solo y no se… como que no quiero que pase nada mas con el, por que siento que no estoy lista y todos esos rollos que una como mujer tiene, por otro lado la macro junta en casa de James no resulto, por unos pequeños problemas de espacio… _

_Pero por otro lado nos hemos estado viendo y nos hechamos talla por que creemos que de este año no van a pasar nuestras relaciones, aunque yo digo que me tengo fe y que podré llegar al matrimonio aunque no sepa si eso lo que realmente quiero…_

_Por otro lado Connie y Remus decidieron irse de campamento a no se que montañas a analizar no se que tipo de criatura… mientras no nos traigan alguna criatura humana no nata y que salga en nueve meses, todo bien._

_Sirius se ha decidido reformar tratando definitivamente de no correr tras un escote o una micro faldas por las calles, James me ha dicho que se ha visto un par de veces con Letti. Por otra parte, recibí carta de Gabi contándome que con su familia fueron de vacaciones a España a ver a no se que tio, pero me dijo que tomara el primer traslador y me fuera por que habían unos tíos dignos de una mujer previa al altar…_

_Gabi nunca cambia, jejeje_

_Asi que así estan mis vacaciones, por ahora, será mejor que vaya a dormir que quede de ver mañana a James y ahí vamos a discutir un par de cosas que siempre discutimos…jajaja, a veces me pregunto, que pasará si todos ellos tienen razon, y ese noble hombre que un día Gabi me saco en el tarot, que sucedería si James fuera el hombre con el cual voy a pasar el resto de mis días, sería algo paradójico, siendo amigos, ambos con parejas, ambos con metas tan distintas en la vida, con gustos tan diferentes solamente quizas unidos por la música y la comida, pero de lo demas… no hay por donde… son cosas locas no mas que se suelen pensar a esta hora_

_Mejor serás que vaya a dormir…_

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

ok...

se que después de todo este tiempo de espera merezco que me pegue cinco tiros, me revivan y me vuelvan a matar,

pero ojalá que la espera haya valido, pero creanme que a estado todo redificil por aca por los lados donde vivo, pero en fin, al fin puedo decirles que el capi ta terminado aunque no me haya gustado mucho a modo personal, por que es como un capitulo introductorio...el que viene si que nos trae muchas sopresas y mas de eso no voy a poder adelantarles, por que puede que me demore tanto como en este, pero haré lo mas humanamente posible... lo prometo.

Ojalá les guste el capi, aunque esta un poquito corto, pero como siempre yo espero que me pongan un pequeño review para conocer sus opiniones, lo que crean que va a pasar en el siguente capitulo y todo eso... PRETENDO LLEGAR A LOS 50, jejeje cumplanme mi sueño porfis ( jejeje...

Sería todo por el momento!

Belle


	15. No todo es para siempre

**15_º _No todo es para siempre**

_Corría através de una abarrotada estacion de trenes, no sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado, pero de algo que si estaba segura, era de que iba muy tarde, y que su querido y muy puntual amigo la iba a estar esperando en aquella vieja bodega donde el se había comprometido a darle unas clases personas de flauta traversa que era su nuevo dote musical, y ella como no se quedaba atrás también quería aprenderlo, aunque su padre decía que todo este rollo de la flauta era un engatusamiento que su propio mejor amigo ponía como excusa para poder verla por lo menos una vez a la semana._

Papá – le dije un día- tu sabes bien que James y yo solo amigos, no se te olvide que yo estoy de novia con Jhon, no James…- ok, primer error de mis vacaciones… no les dije lo del compromiso con Jhon, malo, eso no auguria algo muy bueno

Mira hija que yo también soy hombre, y me gustan las mujeres, y conozco mucho de cómo conquistar a una de ella, y yo, como hombre te digo que ese huevito quiere sal…-dijo asi como quien no quería la cosa

A que te refieres?- pregunte desconcertada

Que es obvio que al final va a terminar en otra cosa todo esto, eso digo… y bueno ya mejor ándate antes que me arrepienta de haberte dado permiso…-dijo riendo mi papá, y yo como obediente hija, volé a encontrarme con mi querido y estimado mejor amigo…

OoOoOoOo

Y vamos llegando tarde de nuevo…-fue lo que dijo el

Hola James, como estas, que bueno, lo que es yo estoy terriblemente cansada… y que ha sido de tu vida?- sabía que le molestaría y me saludaría

Uuuh Lily, por queee, hola, que bueno que estes bien… pero por favor no llegues tarde la proxima vez ya?- dijo el con la paciencia mas grande del mundo

No te cansas de decírmelo cada semana no?- le dije mirándolo mientras armaba la traversa- me quedo bien?

No y si… no me canso de decirtelo por que me entretiene y lo extraño cuando no te lo digo, y cada vez que lo hago tu vas y me dices James te juro que la proxima vez si que llego temprano, es que tu sabes, el trafico, el día, la abuela, mi papá, mi prima, el vecino… siempre me inventas algo nuevo para poder creer tu atraso y eso es divertido…- rió el

Oyeeee, que yo no soy mentirosa, pero es que me da vergüenza llegar acá y desirte, Sabes James llegué tarde por que tengo el sueño cambiado y me acuesto a las 4 am y debo estar despierta a las 8 para llegar aquí a las 9, pero soy floja y sigo durmiendo , no crees?- le dije

De que eres floja y dormilona , si…- dijo riendo de nuevo- pero no me pongas esa cara, pobre Jhon, como lo irá a hacer cuando quiera hablarte o decirte algo y tu, ahí como tronco durmiendo…

Oye, mira que el ser humano valiente que se logre casar conmigo, me tendrá que soportar con todas mis mañas, dormilona, bebedora de agua mineral, adicta al rock, fanatica por los libros y los carretes…-le dijo memorablemente yo

Y el día que tengamos hijos?- oops se le escapo- digo.. tengas hijos…- James se había sonrojado y puesto muy incómodo, últimamente las charlas de formar familia e hijos se estaban haciendo un tema muy recurrente entre los dos

No lo se… lo haré adicto a la musica y los libros para que sea un ñoño roquero jajajaja…-reí ante mi propio comentario

Si claro…no lo se, yo creo que cuando tenga un hijo… lo haré adicto al quidditch- notese que James puso cara de soñador

Que sea un cabeza de pelota igual que tu, uuuuf, pobre niño y pobre madre que tendrá que criarlos jejeje- aunque sinceramente no me parecía mal el comentario de el

No escupas nunca al cielo Lil, imaginate que tus hijos con Jhon te salgan atletas y anti musica y todo eso- dijo James

James por que tu das por hecho que yo me voy a casar y tener muchos hijitos con Jhon?-me atreví a ir al grano de una

Por que es eso lo que nos has hecho pensar a todos Lily…- dijo James

James, te voy ha hacer sincera, mas de lo que he tratado de serlo todo este tiempo sin haber podido conseguir nada…- tomo un leve respiro y volvi a desarmar la flauta, esta iba a ser otra de esas "clases" en que no practicabamos, si no que conversabamos- no me creo capaz de poder manter esta relacion, yo ya no puedo seguir engañándome, a parte que no se, creo que tal vez me pueda gustar otra persona y que Jhon, con quiern creí encontrar una relacion muy segura y super linda, no es lo que yo quiero para el resto de mi vida

Y que has hecho para decirselo…?- preguntó

Se que nada, pero es que igual no quiero perderlo… tu sabes lo importante que es para mi, pero a pesar de todo ni siquera se por que es tan importante, es terrible James…

O acaso es que el no es el hombre con el que debo pasar el resto de mi vida?-le dije ya de verdad un poco irritada- aunque no te niego que voy a tener que ser capaz de enfrentar todo esto por lo menos para intentar salvarlo…

O sea aun después de todo lo que me has dicho piensas intentar salvar esta relacion?- pregunto sorprendido James

Pero no puedo dar batalla perdida James, quiero tener en mente que por lo menos lo intente, por el aprecio que le tengo…y si es que el no me termina pateando antes…-le dije

No se Lil, pareciera que todas las parejas se estan poniendo de acuerdo para hacernos la vida imposible… te conte que conoci a una chica te acuerdas?- me dijo el, yo solo asenti- verás, esa chica como que igual me insinua cosas pero…

No ha terminado con el pololo…-le complete yo

Exacto, y mientras no lo deje, yo no puedo hacer nada…entiendes?- yo solo lo abrace

Es todo tan complicado, pero sabremos salir adelante, nos tenemos mutuamente como siempre ha sido- le dije a modo de consuelo para el, y para mi

Si, por el minuto no vamos a poder hacer nada… es mejor darle tiempo al tiempo…-se auto consoló el

* * *

Y tu que crees que se puedan traer entre manos Lily y James…?- le preguntó Connie

Mira en realidad para que ambos se den cuenta de que se gustan, y tengan el valor para afrontar su situación y den cuenta lo mucho que se quieren, tendrá que haber una lluvia de estrellas… por que cual de los dos es mas terco y niega lo que siente, mas bien, esconden lo que sienten para asi no sentirse tan vulnerable ante la otra persona- dijo asi como quien explicaba la teoria de por que los sapos saltan

Tu crees que sea tanto asi?- pregunto Connie de manera inquisitiva

Ok, digamos que exageré un poquito, pero de que les va a costar, les costará, es que no se que diablos le sucede a James que anda como extraño, desde que le tomo el peso de que va a perder a Lily anda como en otra, es como si hubiese dejado de tener 16 años y hubiese crecido 20 años mas sin darse cuenta- dijo Remus

Mira Remus, mejor será que no nos metamos mucho y dejemos las cosas como estan, y tu sabes bien que nosotros dos tenemos muchos mas problemas como para andar metiendonos todavía en problemas de nuestros amigos no crees…?-Connie había dado en el mismo blanco que Remus soñaba evadir

Parece que ya no podemos rehuir esto mas no?- dijo el

Tu sabes bien cuales son las opciones que tenemos y esta en ti no mas hacer que esto sea mucho mejor o siga siendo la tortura que es… no poder hablar, no querer decirme lo que te pasa, Remus soy tu novia y no el objeto con el cual compartes baba y gustos de vez en cuando- Connie derramaba silenciosas lágrimas por sus ojitos

O porfavor Connie no llores, pero ya no se en que idioma pedirte que me entiendas, que me des un poco de tiempo… que para mi es difícil afrontar todo esto… y empezarlo a compartir… Connie soy un monstruo y tu lo sabes…!-decía Remus gritando

Pero monstruo o no yo te amo igual…-dijo ella despacito

Lo se- el solo la abrazaba- mejor aprovechemos todo el tiempo que tenemos juntos, hablemos, riamos, juguemos y vivamos…

Pero Remus, no podemos seguir evadiendo las situaciones… tienes que aceptar lo que eres, luchar por conseguir una vida mejor y de una vez por todas convencerte de que yo te quiero asi y no me importaría como fueses aunque tuvieras un cuerno a mitad de la cabeza te amaría igual no crees?- le dijo Connie un poco mas tranquila

Lo se, y de verdad no me perdonaría perderte por que eres lo mas lindo que tengo…-dijo el sonriendo

Entonces cuida lo que tenemos- dijo Connie

* * *

Que quieres que vayamos al cine, ya lo entendí, pero por que gritas?- le decía Lily por teléfono

POR QUE EL IDIOTA DE SIRIUS ME HA DICHO QUE USTEDES LOS MUGGLES NO ESCUCHABAN BIEN POR ESOTS APARATOS Y DEBIAMOS GRITAR LO MAS FUERTE QIE PUDIESE…!-gritaba James al otro lado del teléfono, yo simplemente me reía bajito para que James no se diera cuenta

Bueno, ya entendí, y que día quieres que vayamos ?- le pregunte

Te parece que mañana?- dijo el ya mas normal

Esta bien, y le avisamos a los chicos…?- pregunte a modo de salvacion

Sirius no puede por que anda haciéndole city tour a Letti, tu sabes- me dijo con voz sugerente- y Remus y Connie estan en los acantilados de Greenland de vacaciones, y Gabi… eso nadie lo sabe asi que por ende quedamos solo tu y yo, no te molesta cierto?- me preguntó

No, claro que no… no hay, a que hora entonces- le dije, pero a decir verdad mas que molestia, me producía nervios, o sea las últimas veces que hbaíamos estado solos, se habían dado situaciones de confianza muy linda, pero tenía miedo a que pasara algo mas…no se si me entienden

* * *

Hay veces en que pienso en que todos vamos a terminar siendo parejas… no lo se- le decía Sirius

Es que igual se ve que existe mucho cariño y union entre ustedes, se quieren demasiado como para dejar que les pase algo- le respondió Letti

Sii, ya nos pasó una vez y no queremos que suceda una segunda no crees?- le dijo Sirius mas serio qu siempre

Te duele mucho todo lo que paso con Ale?- Letti dio en el clavo

Son cosas que he intentado superar de apoco sabes?- le dijo el- con ale yo pense que me habia enamorado, que por fin habia encontrado a una chica especial, que no me seguía por que pensaban que era bonito, o por que tengo dinero, si no que lo había hecho simplemente por que me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella… pero me equivoque- dijo ya mas triste

Pero la extrañas?- dijo Letti

No, ya no, aunque al principio cuando ella recien se empezo a alejar era difícil, por que no podía llorar, no podía reír, era como si con ella se hubiese ido todo lo relacionado conmigo, me sentía un ser tremendamente vacio- le explico Sirius

Y crees que alguna vez logres llenar ese vacio?- le preguntó Letti

Yo espero, pero estoy cansado, tu sabes bien que yo tengo mucha fama de conquistador de Howgarts, pero mee cansé, por ahora quiero estar solo, pensar bien las cosas, madurar un poco y a ver si en ese tiempo logro conocer a la mujer que realmente me haga sentir vivo de nuevo – sabia respuesta de Black

Yo creo que ya la vas a conocer, mas de la mitad de la población de Howgarts daría todas sus extremidades por que tu las amaras- rió Letti

Por que mejor no seguimos caminando ya?- le dijo Sirius

Viste, ya te fuiste a la profunda y pensativa- le recriminó Letti

No, no es eso, es solo que quiero aprovechar mi tiempo contigo…-le dijo Sirius

Hablas como si no nos hubiesemos visto en todas las vacaciones- volvió a reír

Pero es que me gusta aprovechar mi tiempo contigo, lo paso muy bien – dijo Sirius

Lo se, yo también lo paso bien, pero no vayas a pensar que por eso yo soy la mujer de tus sueños y de quien estas profundamente enamorado ok?- le dejo las cosas claras Letti

Es que tu eres como mi hermanita pequeña, o mi mejor amiga…- Sirius solo la abrazó

* * *

Sabes que te he visto mas que a mi novio en todas las vacaciones?- le dije

Sabes que te he visto mas que a mi familia?- me dijo James

Sabes que por estas peleas estúpidass yo me rió mucho?- le dije

Sabes que eres una persona demasiado bromeable?- me dijo

Quieres que te mate?- le dije

Por que? Sería un honor morir en a sus manos bella señorita- dijo James un tanto melodramático

Sabes que por todo este rollo de andar bromeando estamos perdiendo tiempo para la película?- le dije como si nada

LA PELICULA, vamos Lil corre, que speras no ves que ya perdimos las indicaciones muggles- James me tomó de la mano y me llevo prácticamente volando hasta la sala

OoOoOoOoOo

Que paso Lil, no te gusto la peli?- dijo James

No, no es eso…-dije

Entonces, tienes problemas en tu casa?- me preguntó

Lo de siempre, mi abuela se ha puesto mas mañosa todavía- le respondí

Y ahora que te dijo?- me dijo James

Que no puedo encerrarme en mi pieza y que cada vez que llego de donde mi mamá llego cambiada… me da mucha rabia!- le dije

Pero Lil, tu abuela esta reclamando derechos que tus mismos papás le entregaron en el momento en que tu naciste- me explicó James

Lo se, pero a veces me molesta que me carguen con eso, o no se, a veces quizas me moleste el hecho de que sus propios hijos no sean capaces de hacerse cargo de ella- respondi

Ya mira no te preocupes- me abrazo y comenzamos a caminar- por que mejor no vamos a comer algo, te relajas y seguimos conversando?

Y si mejor nos vamos?- le sugeri

Quieres ir para mi casa?- me pregunto

Noo, prefiero irme a la mia, no tengo mucho animo para hablar, no me siento bien- le dije

Pero para cuando tu te sientes asi, existimos los amigos, pero si quieres irte, yo te voy a dejar- me dijo y eso hicimos

* * *

Es que a veces siento que tengo mas compromiso o mas ganas de hacer compromiso con el que con el mismo Jhon- le explique

Pero, con Jhon las cosas estan bien?- me preguntó Connie

No, me pidió un tiempo, por que dijo que quería estar seguro de todo esto, aunque a mi me sorprende muchísimo, o sea después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de las peticiones de matrimonio y todo lo que tu ya conoces me salga con estas es como para sorprenderse no crees- le dije

Sii, ahora, James sabe que te pidio un tiempo?- me volvió a preguntar

No, no lo sabe, si todo esto pasó ayer, pero es que siento que si le digo es como estar alimentándole las esperanzas de algo que ni siquiera yo tengo claro no crees?- le dije

Lo se… todo esto es tan complicado, por que es cierto James se esta involucrando mucho contigo, mas de lo que todos teniamos ciertamente pensado…pero que se pierde con intentarlo?- me sugerió Connie

Mucho- le dije seria

Por que?- por lo visto se sorprendio con mi respuesta

Por que el y yo somos amigos, y de verdad que no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por las cosas de antes, en las cuales yo misma me ilusioné mucho y mas encima que lo hacía para darle motivos de celos algun día a Jhon, pero todo es tan confuso, es tan horrible no saber que hacer, asi que he decidido darle tiempo al tiempo, es lo mejor- le dije

Si es una buena decisión, no lo niego, pero por que no enfrentar las cosas?- dijo Connie

Por que no quiero mas problemas Connie, quiero arreglar mi asunto con Jhon y superar eso y nada mas, quiero descansar un tiempo, tal vez estar sola, por que tengo asumido que después de la relacion con Jhon, no voy a tener muchas ganas de volverme a enrollar con otro chico- le explique

Lo se, las relaciones largas te dejan esa sensación… es horrible, mira Lil por que no salimos por ahí a lo mejor te diviertes?- me preguntó

Connie, no quiero evadir mas mis problemas, necesito pensar… mañana es cuando voy a hablar con Jhon y estoy nerviosa… ya imagino cual es su respuesta y si el no la da, yo la voy a dar por el- le dije

Que quieres decir, tu crees que Jhon te va a dejar?- me preguntó

Si, estoy segura, yo casi ya no estoy dentro de los planes de Jhon después que el dejó Howgarts, es un chico dos años mayor que yo, que tiene otras ideas, ahora busca estudiar algo, dedicarse a eso y ser feliz junto a alguna mujer… yo no quiero eso aun- le volvi a decir

Es cierto, el matrimonio es la forma que el tenía de amarrarte y sentir que eras lo único seguro que el tenia del pasado en el nuevo futuro, en este capitulo que comienza a escribir, por eso quería casarse contigo!- gritó Connie

Exacto, y cuando me di cuenta de eso pensé que lo mejor era que esto se acabara – le dije

Es lo mejor que vas a hacer Lil, y yo te apoyo-me abrazo sonriendo

* * *

Al parecer van a terminar- le dijo Sirius

Ha si?- preguntó Remus

Sii, James ya se aburrio de ella, es que no es aburrirse, si no que pensó que ella era distinta, pensó que realmente lo queria, pero lo que ella hizo fue beneficiarse a su manera, lo llamaba cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no, no importaba- le explico

Y bueno que planea hacer James después?- pregunto Remus

Creo que quiere irse unos días a la montaña a descansar antes de empezar el curso…-dijo Sirius

Parece mentira que ya vamos sexto año, aún me parece ayer cuando entramos en primero y disfrutabamos haciendo bromas, riendo por nada, siempre castigado y ahora, con problemas de que estudiar, problemas amorosos, y ufff como vamos creciendo- dijo Remus

Sabes Remus?-le dijo

Que?- respondio el aun en su nube de sueños

Hablas como mi abuelo- le respondió Sirius

Oye que te pasa, pero si es cierto, yo me asombro de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos últimos cinco años, o acaso te parece poco?- le dijo

No, no es que me paresca poco, pero hablas como si fuesemos un monton de viejos y ya no quedasen mas aventuras por vivir- dijo Sirius

Mejor callate y sigamos caminando-fue todo lo que respondió Remus

* * *

Y que tal te fue con Lily?- pregunto Letti

Va a terminar con Pucassi- respondió tajante Connie

Nooo, y yo que pense que llegarían a casarse!- dijo mas sorprendida Letti

Y es que aún no he terminado de contarte…parece que a Lil le gusta James- terminó de pasar el chisme a su amiga

Ahora si que no puedo creerlo… pero Lil esta bien?- preguntó

Si, esta tranquila… pero lo único que la esta sacando de sus casillas es el asunto de James- le dijo

Y era que no… piensa, llevan años siendo amigos, parece que por ahí hubo un intento fallido de relación y ahora quieren volver a intentarlo… es para estar nerviosa- reiteró Letti

* * *

_A veces todo esto me parece sorprendente, estoy camino a ver a Jhon y todo parece darme vueltas, todo parece ser una inseguridad enorme… por una parte yo si lo quiero, pero estar con el es amarrarme a algo que no quiero para siempre, o tal vez se puede decir que aprecio a Jhon como un buen amigo, pero nada mas…_

_Por otra parte ahí esta James, siempre atento a lo que me pasa, regalándome su tiempo aun asi fueses las tres de la mañana, siempre tan dispuesto a quererme, pero ese amor es amor o amistad, por eso tengo miedo que las cosas hoy con Jhon cambien, por que se bien que James nos va a salir al tema, y yo por ahora creo que lo único que tengo claro es que quiero estar sola, por que no voy a estar dispuesta a una segunda oportunidad con James o si?..._

Llegaste puntual- me sonrio Jhon

Para que veas, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo- le dije

Quieres tomar algo, ciertamente hace mucho calor…- mencionó

Esta bien…- le acepté, pero el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo

Bueno Lil, tu imaginas para que te cité cierto?- me preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos de un céntrico parque

He pensado muchas opciones, pero ciertamente no se cual de todas será la verdadera- le sonreí

Bueno, yo te voy a aclarar los puntos…-respondió de manera dulce, a si que la opcion de que iba a dejarme disminuyó hasta un 80

Entonces… habla…-le dije lo mas amable y menos nerviosa que pude… conste que hice mi mejor esfuerzo

Quiero hablarte de nosotros… Lil… tu y yo sabemos que estos últimos meses han estado llenos de sorpresas y distintas emociones no?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí- pero no se si tu y yo estamos realmente listos para todas estas cosas, se que soy un poco mayor que tu y que quiero vivir la vida de otro modo… pero siento que a pesar de eso, tu no vas a mi mismo paso… y de verdad Lil, yo no quiero forzarte a que cometas un error, por que simplemente te sientas comprometida…

Que me quieres decir?- lo interrumpí, ahora el porcentaje de que iba a dejarme creció hasta un 98

Lil, quiero que terminemos…-finalizó

….- estoy en un coma mental

se que es impactante que sea yo quien termina, pero yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, por que ni si quiera se lo que siento por ti, y prefiero que seamos buenos amigos y colegas, que una pésima pareja- terminó el … yo lo abracé y lo mire

yo quería decirte lo mismo Jhon… para mi todo este tiempo ha sido hermoso… y de verdad creo que hemos compartido cosas muy lindas, pero a los sentimientos ya no los podemos engañar mas…y yo te quiero muucho, pero tal vez solamente como un amigo y no quiero atarme a ti, el resto de mi vida y saber que no te amo…- le mire muy sinceramente

gracias por decirme todo esto Lil…- me abrazó- quieres que te vaya a dejar?

No… prefiero caminar o tomar un bus… estaré bien, gracias Jhon- le abracé nuevamente y le di un besito en la mejilla en son de despedida, tal vez esa era la última vez que vería a Jhon así

OoOoOoOo

_Tome un autobús que me dejaba relativamente cerca de mi casa... tenía ganas de caminar, de pensar, por que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila como ahora, sentí que me liberaba de un gran peso de encima… si hasta las cosas me parecían de otra forma…_

_Al llegar a mi casa esta mi perrito meneando su colita y pegando fuertes ladridos, acaricie su cabecita, entre y vi que no había nadie en casa y subi a mi cuarto…_

_Y puse en una cajita todo aquello que tenía de Jhon y de Frank, por que ahora era el momento de comenzar bien, y para hacerlo tenía que deshacerme de todo aquello que me lo impidiera

* * *

_

Por que carajos nunca escucho mi reloj despertador!- le decía a mi mamá

Por que tienes el sueño pesado hija…- me respondía mecánicamente ella

Igual… gracias por haberme avisado…- le dije

Sii, menos mal que se nos ocurrió armar tu baúl ayer, si no… imagina como habríamos estado…- río ella

Aquí esta bien mamá, yo entro- le dije

Esta bien cariño, te veo en las vacaciones y si te falta algo ya sabes, me mandas un pajarraco y te lo envió, esta bien?- me dijo

Si mamá, no hay problema- me despedí de besito con ella, tome un carrito y cargue mi baul, no entendía por que se me habían ido tan rápido las vacaciones, pero bueno… aquí estabamos de nuevo cuando…- IMBECIL! Que acaso no tienes un par de ojos para ver por donde caminas IDIOTA!

Ay si es mi pelirroja favorita!- dijo James- ya era raro que llevarás tanto tiempo sin insultarme

Oyee, que creí que habías sido un despistado idiota que había chocado- reí

No hay problema, SIRIUS! ACA ESTA LILY!- grito

Lily!- saltó y me estrujó en un abrazo- pelirroja el y yo te extrañamos- dijo Sirius

Gracias Sirius, yo también te extrañe…de hecho hasta te tengo un regalo!- le dije

En serio, o es otra de tus bromas- me miró desconfiado

No, de verdad, es que el otro dia fuimos a una tienda de bromas muggle con mi prima chiquita y encontramos un par de cosas que podrían ser interesantes con un poco de magia…-lo miré y abri mi mochila y saqué una especie de bolsita redonda como un globo pero de género

Que es eso?- preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez

Es un globo sonoro, permitanme enseñarles- les hablé como academica de las bromas muggles, inflé el globo y llamé a James- puedes sentarte sobre el globo?

Claro- se sentó y sono tal cual como si se hubiese tirado un pedito- que yo no he sido!- gritó colorado

Claro que no…- le expliqué- es que esa es la gracia del globo… que cuando alguien se siente suene como un pedo y dejar en vergüenza a alguien

Esta de lujo!- grito Sirius- gracias Lil

De nada…- le sonreí

Y para no hay nada?- James puso su carita de pena

Heee… dejame ver…- mire mi bolso…- no… pues no lo tengo en mi bolso, esta en mi baúl, te parece que te lo de cuando lleguemos a Howgarts?

Pero me lo das ya?- y me abrazó mientras llevábamos los baúles al tren

Sirius?- dijo una chica

Letti?- dijo el- ENCONTRÉ A LETTI!

Ok Sirius estamos al lado tuyo, no somos sordos- dijo James

Lo siento- dijo el- y como estas Lett?

Bien, aunque no encuentro a Connie o a Remus- dijo

Tal vez ya estan en el tren, busquémoslos?- dije, pero un par de cabezas se asomó por el pasillo

Babosos, los heché de menos!- dijo Connie mientras se abalanzaba sobre nosotros

Nosotros también- le dije abrazándola… el viaje como siempre… sin novedades…

OoOoOo

Ansiaba mucho poder llegar- dijo Letti

Yo también- le respondí mientras terminábamos de cenar

Y que tal las vacaciones?- dijo Connie

Sin novedad, solo que Sirius me hizo un tour por la ciudad- río Letti

Y no abusó de ti?- dijo Connie

No, fue todo un caballero…como crees!- le respondió- y ustedes que hicieron?

Pasamos casi todas las vacaciones juntos-dijo Remus- pero no me arrepiento, fueron muy lindas

Nosotros también, me fui a pechar como un mes a casa de James- dijo Sirius

Y cuando Sirius no estuvo fui a la playa- dijo James- y tu Lil?

En mi casa… y terminé con Jhon- dijo como nada

Que?- fue general

Si, Jhon y yo decidimos terminar por muchos motivos que no tengo ánimos de repetir- les dije

No me habías dicho nada…-me recriminó James

Lo siento James… no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie después de todo…necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar… y no es que no los quiera o no acepté sus opiniones, pero en esos momentos la gente a veces dice cosas con la cabeza caliente y después una se forma ideas de cosas que no son…- le dije

Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer…-me dijo Connie- tu sabes yo te apoyaba en esto desde el principio

De verdad Lil, menos mal que no desperdiciaste tu vida con Pucassi- dijo Sirius

Tienes que estar tranquila y ver que quieres ahora…-me dijo Remus

Has lo que quieras, ya no le rindes cuentas a nadie…- me dijo todo con una sonrisa Letti

Bueno chicos, de verdad gracias por sus consejos, pero es mejor que vaya a dormir, estoy cansada… los quiero…- les dije, pero alcance a dar unos pasos por las escalares para ir a la sala común cuando una mano me agarró del brazo

Tenemos que hablar…-dijo

* * *

Ok……

no me he tardado tanto como en otros capitulos...

he estado mis dos semanas de vacaciones escribiendo esto... asi que les digo ahora de verdad la triste noticia?...

quedan tan solo dos capitulos para el final... asi que espero que estos dos capitulos sean de su agrado y que este les haya gustado, ya que por confesion un 85 de los reviews deseaban matar, ahogar, colgar o simplemente desaparecer a Jhon Pucassi de la historia...ahi lo tienen jejeje, pero no va a estar desaparecido por mucho, ahi ustedes mismas verán por ahora las dejo con el capi y espero de verdad que les guste muchísimos

dejad review!


	16. Un baile de navidad muy especial

**_16_º Un baile de Navidad muy especial**

_4 meses llevamos desde que volvimos a clases, aunque debo admitir que ha sido un regreso muy extraño, la gente esta cambiada, con un poco de miedo y el profesor Dumbledore con un complejo de protector mas grande que otros años… y a que se debe todo esto… a que los casos de alumnos vinculados con el lado oscuro o Lord Voldemort son cada vez mas comunes y sobretodo en una misma casa… ustedes se imaginarán cual…_

_Por otro lado, la gente del colegio no podía creer de que Jhon y yo habíamos terminado, pero ahora, que ya han pasado hartos meses desde eso, hablar ahora del tema me parece tan lejano, tan ajeno a lo que siento que pueda estar viviendo…_

_El simple hecho de haber sacado a Jhon de mi vida, sirvió para poder entenderme, ordenar mi cabeza y tratar de hacer un esfuerzo por conocerme y concentrarme en lo que hago…_

El tiempo debe volar…-decía Letti

No lo se… pero este año se me esta haciendo demasiado corto y eso no es normal…-dijo Sirius

Por un lado es ventajoso… a veces siento ganas de salir de aquí, sentirme dueña total de mi vida, estudiar algo, y hacer lo que siempre quise y no preocuparme mas….- les dije en tono soñador

A mi también me gustaría salir de aquí, poder estudiar un poco mas y dedicarme a ayudar a la gente, tal vez me convenza en estudiar medicina magica- dijo tranquilamente Remus

Pero el futuro no los aterra?- preguntó Connie

No- respondimos todos

Yo le tengo terror, ni si quiera se a que me quiero dedicar después de Howgarts, y mas encima como que me gustan muchas cosas, no se que va a pasar con ustedes por que tampoco los quiero perder, y de verdad siento muchísimo miedo…-dijo todo tan rápido…

Yo creo que igual este año es mas decisivo, el repaso de las materias para los EXTASIS, afinar los últimos detalles, como las calificaciones y después asignarnos un norte y seguirlo…-dijo James

No se… el futuro es algo confuso…-dijo Gabi- a veces me pregunto realmente si vamos a seguir igual de amigos una vez salgamos de aquí, ya que nuestros caminos estan tomando rumbos muy diferentes no creen?

Pero si la amistad es verdadera, es lógico que vamos a seguir todos juntos… eso espero- dijo Sirius

* * *

Que haces aquí tan sola…-dijo

No se… tal vez necesito pensar y ordenar un poco mi cabeza creo…-le expliqué

Y que es lo que se supone que debes ordenar?- me preguntó James

Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y mi vida ….- le dije

Tanto asii, a ver, veamos si te puedo ayudar o prefieres hacerlo sola…?- me dijo

No se realmente que es lo que quiero… si estar sola o con alguien, ves, ahí esta mi primer problema…!- dije

Por que tanto asii?- dijo

Lo que pasa, es que después de todo lo que sucedió con Jhon, no me siento muy segura de entablar una relacion sentimental… como te lo explico… no quiero mas cosas serias por un buen tiempo…- le explique pero James se puso como raro

Te entiendo… por que yo también estoy con la misma perspectiva… me siento demasiado joven aun como para amarrarme aun compromiso demasiado estable… prefiero sentirme libre, volver a lo de antes y sin remordimientos…- comentó James

Pero eso es muy cruel, como vas a andar engañando a simples y pobres niñitas, ooh James… pensé que habías cambiado…- le dije

Si, es cierto, pero eso no quita que haga otras cosas…- me explico

Buen argumento…-me volvi a meter en mis pensamientos…

Que piensas…?-me preguntó

En que familia voy a quedar…-le dije en broma

Pues… en la Pucassi por lo visto ya no…alguna otra posibilidad?- me dijo

En mente … noo… pero algo que si se, es que es tarde y quedé con Connie…-me excuse

A veces tengo la ligera sensación de que huyes de mi… siempre que te logro ver, ya vas para otro lado…- me dijo

Asi es la vida de la mujer estudiante- le sonrei y me fui

* * *

Y lo dejaste ahii, asi como si nada?- me dijo Connie

Bueno y que querias que hiciera, que le dijera que aun a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros me sigue moviendo el piso?- le dije de manera ironica

Pues, es un buen comienzo si me lo preguntas- dijo Connie

Mira, que no estoy para bromas…!- me enoje un poquito

Oye, antes de que te me sulfures, ya sabes con quien irás al baile?- oops, parece que aun no mencione el pequeño detalle de que a Dumbly se le ocurrio la fantástica idea de hacer un baile de primavera y en pareja… nada mejor!

Bueno pues, no tengo nadie en mente… a lo mejor voy sola…- le dije

Pero como, tienes que tener una pareja… o sea todos van a ir en parejas…-me insitió

Si, pero me imagino que mas de alguien va ir solo… y yo pues también iré sola y ya esta! Nos hacemos compañía no crees?- le dije

Noo, por que mejor no piensas con quien ir?- siguió

Ok, mis posibilidades se reducen a Snape o James… pero en ese caso, prefiero ir sola…- dije

James no estaría mal…-dijo Connie

Va a pensar que es una cita, y sería algo erroneo no crees?- le insisti

Yo creo, que tanto tu como el, esperan que eso pase y estan buscando el mejor momento para justificarlo… mira… es ahora o nunca… . me dijo y en parte tenia razon

Pero es que si espero que me invite el… es mas fácil que me fosilice antes que eso suceda…y si le pido que me acompañe…?- le pregunte

Ahí ve tu, Lil, lánzate a la vida!-me dijo- ahora amiga, es hora que vayamos a dormir, son casi las 11 y mañana hay clases, y ya encontrarás el momento de pedirle a James que vaya contigo…

* * *

Al Otro Dia…

Si es una buena idea… pero ahora como lo vamos a lograr- dijo Remus

Yo había pensado, que si los dejamos solos en cada minuto que estemos, se van a sentir presionado y al final por inercia se lo tendrán que pedir…-dijo Connie

Si, pero es demasiado simple… por que mejor no dejamos que ellos mismos se encarguen de esto no crees, nosotros ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para ocuparnos en parejas ajenas…- dijo Remus serio

Otra vez tu y tus problemas, a veces Remus, no entiendo por que eres tan ciego…, solo ves lo que tu quieres ver- dijo Connie un poco harta de la situación- todo el tiempo es lo mismo, no se cuales son los tantos problemas que tenemos

No se realmente, si los problemas son nuestros o mas mios…-dijo un poco triste, tanto que Connie lo quedo mirando

Que quieres decir?- dijo un poco asustada

Tu sabes que yo guardo un secreto muy grande, y que nisiquiera a ti, que es a quien mas amo he sido capaz de decirtelo… y eso me asusta que nos traiga mas problemas o que tu ya no me quieras mas por mi secreto…- dijo mas triste

O por favor Remus, que quieres decir, mientras no sea que tu también te uniste a la banda de patéticos mortífagos o no?- dijo ella

No, no es eso…-Remus se detuvo un minuto…- tal vez no sea este ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto, y creo que tu y yo estamos pensando con la cabeza caliente y eso no nos ayuda mucho, te parece que el proximo fin de semana vayamos a tomar algo y conversar?- propuso

Esta bien…-respondio Connie de manera triste

Y que piensas de todo lo que has me has dicho?- le dijo Letti

Que a veces creo que sabes mas de mi mismo que James, y eso me asusta…-dijo Sirius

Y por que ha de asustarte?- pregunto

Por que no quiero que te desepciones de mi…-dijo mas triste

Debería hacerlo?- preguntó

* * *

No lo se, la gente siempre tiene tan mala imagen mia, y a veces me asusta que tu también puedas llegar a pensar o creer todo lo que dicen…-dijo Sirius

Y por que te importa tanto que yo sepa de buena mano mejor las cosas que te pasan… acaso te importa lo que piense de ti?- dijo Letti un poco suspicaz

Ehh o sea, Letti, tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, eres una de mis mejores amigas y en realidad no me gustaria que pensaras mal de mi, por eso que trato de ser lo mas sincero que puedo…-Sirius se sentía un poco nervioso, es que de por si, la sola presencia de Letti ya le quitaba los sentidos…

Jjejeje, que te pasas películas Sirius, en realidad, todo este tiempo he escuchado tantas cosas de ti y si no me he alejado, es por algo y es por que te aprecio tal cual eres mi mejor mejor amigo- y lo abrazo y bueno Sirius quedó un tanto desconcertado

Sabes? La única forma por la cual las chicas me abrazan o se abalanzan sobre mi, es por que me encuentran lindo, o por que estoy de moda y nunca nadie lo había hecho por que realmente me considerara su amigo…-el volvió a abrazarla

Bueno no crees que siempre hay una primera vez para todo?- dijo Letti

Siempre, y tu me has enseñado tantas cosas respecto a eso… y de verdad te estoy tan agradecido y lo estaré siempre… por que eres una persona muy especial, jeje- rió Sirius

De que te ríes ahora?- pregunto

Por que jamás pensé que le diría estas cosas a una chica- dijo ahora mas serio

Ooh…

* * *

Sabes… esto de haber terminado con Jhon me hace sentir mas libre, mas tranquila…me siento como si me hubiese sacado un gran y enorme peso de encima- les dije a mis amigas

Y era que no, las cosas que últimamente estaban pasando entre tu y Jhon, no iban nada bien… pero a veces Lil, el amor esta mas cerca de lo que tu piensas…-dijo Connie

No te pases…-le dije- que tan cerca?

Puede ser a la vuelta de la esquina …-dijo Connie

Oye que a la vuelta de la esquina esta el dormitorio de los chicos!-dijo Gabi

Entonces el amor de Lil es James, y ya está- dijo Letti

Ves, hasta Letti que ha llegado de las mas últimos sabe de tu dilema…-rió Gabi

En todo caso, Lil, como que a la única que le falta darse cuenta es a ti…- dijo Letti

No lo se, hace mucho que no hablo asi bien hablado con James, como sus 4 meses ya, y cada vez que lo veo sale corriendo diciendo que se va a estudiar… y no se, no creo que yo le siga gustando, a lo mejor eso duró un tiempo no mas…-les expliqué

Ay Lily, ahora se viene una tremenda oportunidad en la cual podrías salir con James y bueno ver como estan las cosas realmente entre ustedes- dijo Connie

Que quieres decir?- pregunté

El baile de Halloween, ya sabes, es de parejas, podrías ver si James quiere ir contigo…-dijo Connie

No creo, a estas alturas, donde solo faltan dos semanas para el baile, James ya debe tener con quien ir…aparte si llegara a ir, no tengo que ponerme… asi que no…-dije rotundamente

Mira, tu preocúpate de vayas con James y nosotras hacemos el resto, que te parece?- dijo Gabi

Nooo, por favor, James es mi amigo y nada mas… y saben… mejor durmamos mañana es un largo día…- y me dormí

O…O…O…O

Por que no te acercas?-dijo Gabi

Por que no, ya dije que no le iba a rogar una salida, no!- dije

Puedes intentarlo siquiera?- dijo Connie

No me van a convencer- seguí caminando hacia el gran comedor

Hacemos tus tareas por una semana!- grito Letti

Un minuto, eso era bastante tentador, pero aun asi…

NO, POR FAVOR, NO VOY A ROGARLE A NADIE, Y SI EL QUIERE CON OTRA QUE VAYA, Y TAMPOCO ME VOY A ESTAR VENDIENDO POR UNA SEMANA DE TAREAS, VOY A IR CON EL POR QUE EL ME LO PIDA, NO POR QUE YO LO ANDE SIGUENDO, QUEDA CLARO!- grite

Bueno es que en ese tono, ni yo te pediría que me acompañes- dijo Sirius

Lo siento, es que estoy un poquito fuera de mi…-respondí

Y parece que ya tienes pensado con quien ir- dijo James

No!-dije rápido- o sea, las chicas quieren que vaya con alguien, pero yo no lo voy a andar persiguiendo para que me invite, si me quiere invitar que el venga y lo haga…-le dije de lo mas orgullosa

Yo creo que te va a invitar- dijo Remus

Que dices?-le dije

Es que Connie me acaba e contar el drama, y el susodicho te tiene como candidata- esto último me lo dijo muy bajito

Connie?- le dije para que se acercara- por que les dijiste?

Se lo dije solo a Remus…-dijo ella

Bueno, no importa, yo mejor bajo a desayunar antes que se me siga descomponiendo el día- y seguí mi camino cuando de repente una mano me agarro el hombro

Yo creo que la persona con quien quieren que vayas debe ser muy afortunado- dijo James

Vayaaa…!- le dije- hacía mucho que no hablábamos, sabes?

Si, lo se, es que igual no me he querido acercar mucho por si volvías con Jhon…-me dijo asi bien bajito

Por que crees que voy a volver con el?- pregunte

No lo se, a lo mejor pensaste bien las cosas, le ponías nuevas reglas, ni idea, no me quería sentir en el medio de algo, sobretodo por que no me llevo bien con el, es todo….-dijo

Sabes… no entendi muy bien que es lo que quisiste decir, como que estas mezclando muchos temas, y bueno… si no querías hablar conmigo, es tu problema, pero yo extraño mucho hablar contigo siento que me hace tanto bien, que en realidad se extraña- le sonreí

Y ya sabes con quien vas a ir al baile?- me dijo

No , en realidad estoy pensando en no ir…-le dije

Por que no, es una gran oportunidad de pasarla bien…-dijo

No lo se, primero no tengo pareja, segundo, no quiero ir sola y tercero nadie quiere invitarme…asi que por ende, yo no voy a ir…-le explique- pero supongo que tu vas a ir

No lo se tampoco, primero por que no tengo pareja, me da lo mismo ir solo, segundo a que voy a ir si no tengo pareja, y tercero la chica con quien quiero ir parece que no va a aceptar mi invitación- dijo

Y por que no?- le pregunté

Por que no quiere ir- respondió asi mirando por la ventana

Y por que no quiere ir?- le pregunte de nuevo

Por que dice que no tiene pareja y dice que no quiere ir sola- respondió, un minuto…esto me suena familiar

Pero si tu la estas invitando- le dije

Si, pero cree que nadie la quiere invitar- James siguió igual de relajado

Un minuto, James por que repites todo lo que yo dije ?- le dije

Por que te estoy invitando al baile Lil- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas tan lindas que tiene

Quee?- le dije

Eso, que te estoy invitando- James seguía sonriendo

Las chicas hablaron contigo?- pregunté

Noo, deberían haberlo hecho?- dijo

No, en realidad no, pero es que conociéndolas-le dije

En todo caso, pero que dices…te animas?- preguntó

Esta bien, esta bien… iré- le dije con una sonrisa también

Me alegra –me sonrió

* * *

Oooooh, entonces este sábado tenemos que ir a Hogsmade para comprar los vestidos, zapatos, todo!- Letti gritaba como loca por la habitación

Un minuto y ustedes ya tienen pareja?- pregunté

Si- respondieron las tres

No puedo creerlo- puse los ojos en blanco- y quienes son?

Yo con Remus, obvio-dijo Connie

Un chico de Huffie- dijo Gabi

A mi me invitó Sirius- dijo Letti un poco colorada

Sirius!- gritamos todas

Si, dijo que como era su mejor amiga, me había ganado ese derecho- sonrió, estaba mas que claro que Sirius y Letti se habían enamorado y lo justificaban con una linda amistad

Guauuu, no puedo creerlo, ahora estamos todas con pareja y vamos a ir al baile…-dije

O…O…O…O…O…

**_Sábado_**

Por que no vamos primero a esa?- dijo Gabi

No, sus vestidos son demasiado caros y bueno, necesitamos algo que realmente podamos pagar- dijo Letti

Es verdad… mejor vamos a esta de acá- dijo Connie y entramos a una tienda

Sus vestidos son hermosos!- les dije a todas

Si es verdad, son todos muy lindos y no tan caros- dijo Letti- a mi me gusta este- dijo señalando uno corto de color azul con tirantes, muy sensillo

Esta lindo, por que no te lo llevas?- le dije

Si, lo iré a pagar- dijo llevando el vestido, pero de repente vi pasar a Gabi al probador como con 10 vestidos

A ver si te decides por uno!- le dije

Eeeh-dijo

Y tu Lil cual te gusta?- dijo Connie

No lo se, voy a seguir buscando, pero veo que tu ya te lo compraste- dije

Si, ya tengo el que me gusta- dijo, pero de repente, lo vi, ahí estaba el vestido que tanto quería, asi que llegue, me lo prove, y lo compre

Bueno parece que la única que tiene problemas con el vestido es Gabi- dijo Letti

En todo caso, llevaba como 10- les dije

Mejor vamos a tomar algo mientras termina- dijo Connie, asi que nos fuimos a las tres escobas

O…O…O…O…O…

_**3 días antes del baile**_

Lil!- gritó James

Que pasó?- yo iba camino a la biblioteca

Vas a la biblioteca?- pregunto

Necesitas algo?- le devolví la pregunta

Si, hablar contigo- dijo riendo

Bueno, dígame señor Potter…- dije

Es que quería decirte que el sábado te espero a las 8 en la sala común te parece?- me dijo

Esta bien, y hasta que hora va a durar?- pregunté

Como hasta las 5- me respondió James

Que entretenido… yo creo que va a estar bueno…-dije

Si yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo

* * *

Saben algo, estoy nerviosa, mañana ya el baile, pero aun no entiendo por que estoy tan nerviosa-dijo Letti

Yo creo que estas nerviosa por que te gusta Sirius y no sabes si mañana va a pasar algo entre ustedes- Gabi dio al palo

Es cierto eso?- dijo Connie

Si…-dijo Letti- estoy nerviosa por eso

Ayy Letti, pero es que era muy obvio!- dije

Tanto asi?- dijo

Mira Letti, muy pocas veces se puede disimular cuando a una persona le gusta alguien, pero lo mas terrible sabes que es?- le dije

No… acaso hay algo mas terrible?-dijo

Cuando a esa persona tu también le gustas e ignoras todas las señales que te manda para decirte cuanto te quiere- dije

Como tu con James…-dijo

Claro… nooo, James y yo solo somos amigos… buenos amigos…-contesté otra vez las chicas habían llegado a mi tema con James

Ahí vamos de nuevo- dijo Connie- a ver mujer… cuando te vas a dar cuenta que los dos estan loquitos el uno por el otro…?

Nunca?- le dije- pero es que Connie, yo no te niego que me guste o que me atraiga, a lo que yo me niego y me seguiré negando es que lo mío con James es muy imposible, el a mi me sigue viendo como una de sus mejores amigas…

Eso es lo que tu quieres ver…- me dijo Gabi

Que quieres decir?-le dije

Por favor Lil… todo el mundo sabe que James esta loco por ti!- dijo Gabi

Saben chicas será mejor que comencemos a arreglarnos por que si no, los chicos se van a ir- bromee

* * *

Por que las mujeres tardan tanto en ponerse un vestido y tirarse maquillaje a la cara-dijo Sirius

Un minuto… tu estas ansioso por que bajen o en realidad te molesta la demora?-dijo James

Yo creo, que Sirius esta así por que quiere ver pronto a Letti y declararle su amor eterno esta noche-dijo Remus

Oye no seas asii!-dijo Sirius- si confieso que Letti es una persona muy importante en mi vida… quizás por que ha sido la única mujer que estando frente mío no me mira como si fuera Dios y no se me ha tirado a los brazos intentando que le de un hijo… por eso la quiero… por que es distinta

Pero la quieres realmente como una amiga?-dijo James

No lo se, eso es lo que quiero ver hoy en el baile- dijo Sirius

Chicos… ahí vienen- dijo Remus, y la primera en bajar era precisamente Letti con un vestido hasta las rodillas color crema, ajustado en la parte de arriba y un moño

Estas listo?-le dijo a Sirius

Claro…te ves muy linda-dijo este

Por favor Sirius, tu también te ves muy bien- y fueron bajando hacia el gran comedor

La siguente en bajar fue Connie que iba con un vestido ajustado hasta los tobillos color Lila muy bonito

Esta hermosa-dijo Remus – James no te importa que no te acompañemos cierto?

No claro que no, yo aquí espero a Lil- respondió, pero la siguiente en bajar no fui yo, si no que Gabi, el suspenso es lo mejor

Lil no tarda tanto, solo esta nerviosa- dijo a modo de despedida cuando por fin…

Ahí iba yo, mas nerviosa, que creo hasta podía olerlo, en un vestido verde clarito con un plato enorme y ajustado hacia arriba, me sentía un poco ridícula, pero a juzgar por la cara de James, no me veía tan así

….-James

estas bien?- le dije

…. Ehh sii… lo siento Lil, es que estoy sorprendido- dijo

por que?- pregunte

por que eres mas hermosa de lo que yo pensé- dijo sonriendo

ok, cállate y será mejor que bajemos bueno?- le dije, el sólo asintió

_**EN EL BAILE**_

…sonaba una música muy contagiosa y todos bailaban o todo reían, yo aún me sentía muy nerviosa

estas bien Lil, quiere bailar?- preguntó James

claro- pero esto era mucho mas traicionero para mis nervios, pero mi suerte fue peor, llegamos a la pista y pusieron un lento, ahí James me tomó por la cintura y apretó mi mano contra la de él, procurando llevar el ritmo casi de una melodía inexistente a mis oídos en ese instante cuando pensé que se desvanecía todo en sus brazos, cerré los ojos y simplemente me deje llevar

sabes una cosa?- me dijo mientras bailábamos

mmm?- recuerden que por este baile yo ando en la estratosfera

me encanta la idea de haber venido contigo- dijo James

si, por que… si yo soy tan aburrida- dije

no que vah, me he reído, hemos comido, bebido, cosas que me encanta hacer contigo- dijo

si pero esas cosas las puedes hasta con Sirius- dije

si, pero contigo resultan mas bonitas-me dijo suavemente

que quieres decir?- pregunté

quieres dar un paseo?- dijo

esta bien…-respondí

_…En otra parte del baile…_

nunca había estado en un baile o una fiesta hablando tanto rato con una chica- dijo Sirius

si, al paso que vas cariño, me obligarás a escribir un libro que se llame "los records que Letti batió con su amigo Sirius"- rieron juntos

no seas asi, para mi todo esto es muy extraño-dijo

a que te refieres?-

que nunca había sentido, o me habían pasado cosas con una chica como las que día a día vivo contigo- le dijo por fin Sirius

que quieres decir, aún no te entiendo-dijo Letti

Letti, tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida… por que me enamoré de ti y no me pidas una explicación a esto, por que ni siquiera yo la he podido encontrar desde el momento en que te conocí- lo dijo todo tan rápido, pero se sintió mejor

Estas borracho?- preguntó Letti

No, estoy mas sobrio de que lo he podido estar toda mi vida- Sirius quiso acercarse y besar a Letti, pero sintió que aún no era el momento (N/a: aquí es donde la mayoría de ustedes me odia jejeje )

Siento miedo de esto, Sirius-dijo Letti

Por que?-dijo el

Por que yo pensé que iba lograr verte como un amigo común, así como veo a James o a Remus, pero no puedo, siento nervios cuando te me acercas, me encanta asustarte o darte sorpresas, me encanta cuando me hablas, cuando me miras, cuando lloras, que me es casi imposible seguir manteniendo amistad contigo, pero no quiero que pase el tiempo y sentir que nada pudo valer la pena y perderte- dijo ella

No lo vas a hacer, por que yo te amo y voy a estar siempre contigo- dijo Sirius y si, por fin la besó

_…En los terrenos de Howgarts…_

Entonces… que me has querido decir con todas estas cosas?- pregunté

Que eres lo mas grande e importante que tengo Lil…-dijo James

Mírame bien James, si esto es una de tus bromitas créeme que no es gracioso- me puse seria

No Lil…-dijo James

Mira… tu sabes bien que las cosas entre tu y yo, ya no resultan, o sea, por favor, la última vez que pasó algo tu ni si quiera me habías dicho que tenías novia… y yo James! YO, fui capaz de asumir un poquito mis sentimientos y dejar a Jhon, pero la herida que tu dejaste en mi, es muy grande- sin querer comencé a llorar

Pues déjame explicarte Lils, esta vez no esta mi novia, por que ya no estamos juntos y desde hace mucho que no tengo una, segundo, tampoco está un tal Jhon Pucassi que pueda interferirnos y mis sentimientos por ti Lil, crecen día a día al punto de ser inaguantables, sabes por que?- le negué con la cabeza mientras me secaba las lágrimas- por que tenía miedo, miedo a que siguieras temiendo que pudiese engañarte siendo que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz y pensé que esta sería la mejor forma de decirte lo que siento…- dijo

James, yo… tu siempre has sabido lo que me pasa contigo y cuesta ignorarlo, trato de ser fuerte y decirte que siempre estoy ahi, y tenía tanto miedo de que si me casaba con Jhon nunca mas pudiera volver a verte, que me asusté, pero ahora James, con todo esto, solo provocas mas confusión en mi… yo solo quería que hubiésemos sido felices- seguí llorando como magdalena, ahora ya no importo ni el maquillaje corrido ni nada

Y quien dijo que aún no podemos ser Felices?- dijo James

Perdón?

Lil, tenemos una vida por delante, nos queda ahora nuestro último año en Howgarts y yo si quiero que seamos felices- dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas- solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo y cuanto podemos disfrutar de todo esto

Tu sabes que me cuesta decirte que no- y lo abracé

* * *

_Querido Sebastián:_

_A veces el mundo se me puede estar viendo a pedazos encima mío, pero por lo menos ahora puedo contar con alguien que me levante, que me corrija, que mi quiera…_

_Si, por fin, y al fin, después de mucho tiempo le hice caso a todas aquellas vocecitas que decían que tenía que hacerle caso a mi corazón y que no me arrepentiría, y así es, no me arrepiento, al contrario, al lado de James me siento mas segura para todo lo que se me viene el próximo año… asi es el amor… simple…_

_Te dejo…_

_Son como las 5 am, vengo llegando del baile y estoy muriendo de sueño_

_Lil

* * *

_

Que les parece?

El penúltimo capitulo ya… Dios, me he encariñado mucho con esta historia… que día a día me da nuevas ideas y cosas…. Jajaja! En fiin.

Por otra parte estoy media tristona por que ustedes ya no me dejan muchos reviews!

Asi que bueno, el prox. Capitulo no se para cuando lo tendré listo, pero no creo que me demoré mucho, ya que es el final y les dejaré una pequeña pregunta al final de ese capitulo, pero como soy buenita les dejo un micro nano adelante del último capitulo

"_en ese minuto, solo supe que tenía que partir, costase lo que costase, algún día me iba a perdonar"_


End file.
